True Love 1: Remake
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: Carrie the sloth meets the herd and becomes their new member but when enemy tries to destroy Carrie. It's up to Sid and the herd to stop the evil villains that threatens their family and their new member of the herd! Sid/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Welcome to the remake of True Love 1**

**Why remake? A couple of reasons, I want this to be based after Ice Age 4 and this one is gonna be different from the original True Love 1**

**I don't own Ice Age and it's characters! They belong to Blue Sky Studios! But I do own this story and the OCs**

**Enjoy the story my friends!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

In a dark and spooky forest on a island, A pink female sloth was running very fast.

She was so scared as she kept crying.

Soon she trips and notices the blood on her paws.

"T-they're gone...They're gone..." The female sloth cried.

Soon she heard growling and howling as she kept on running.

"I can't let them find me, I must keep running" The female sloth thought to herself as she kept running.

Soon she hid in a small burrow that was just her size.

She hid and kept quiet as she carefully peeks out to see wolves stopping and sniffing the air

Just then a female wolf enters as she shouted

"Why are you morons stopping?"

"We can't smell the female sloth, Madam Carlotta" One of the wolves replied.

"Well don't you foold just stand there, FIND HER!" Carlotta angrily ordered.

As the other wolves fled, A larger yet hideous wolf appeared before Carlotta.

"What is the probelm Carlotta?" The larger wolf growled.

"Nothing my dear" Carlotta sweetly replied.

"Don't call me dear! I hate that!" The larger wolf hissed at Carlotta.

"Y-Yes sir" Carlotta nervously replied.

Well come on, We must find the girl...Now!" The larger wolf growled.

Soon Carlotta leaves with the larger wolf as the pink female sloth slowly got up and runs away,

She kept on running away until she bumps into a grey male wolf.

"O-Oh I'm so sorry" The grey male wolf apologized.

The female pink sloth looks at the wolf and she shivers in fear.

"P-Please...have mercy" The sloth begged as tears went down from her eyes.

The grey wolf looks at the sloth as he realizes that she's what the other wolves are searching for as he was part of the group too

At first, The pink sloth was afraid that the wolf will howl to let others go to him but surprisingly the wolf just walks away as he turns back and whispers

"Run"

And with that, the grey wolf left the pink sloth alone.

The sloth was surprised by this as she wonders why this grey wolf just lets her go unharmed but soon she recollected herself and runs off as fast as she can.

A few minutes later, she found a small cave with a small puddle.

She looks around to see that no one was there and lucky for her, she was all alone.

Soon she washes the mud and blood off of her and then she lies down on the ground, crying as she said to herself

"This is all my fault...My family is gone because of me...I'm so sorry guys...It's all my fault...It's all my fault...It's all my fault..."

The female sloth kept sobbing until she then falls asleep in the cave as the night flies by in the island

* * *

**TRUE LOVE 1**

* * *

**STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE REMAKE OF TRUE LOVE 1**


	2. Life With The Herd

**Chapter 1: Life With The Herd**

* * *

Three months later in a valley near the mountains, a herd lived near a cave far from the waterfall.

Sid the sloth was sitting near a fire that he created himself as he looks around to see his family around him.

Peaches was just relaxing with Louis who was on her trunk.

Crash and Eddie were just playing around like always as Granny was chewing on a piece of fruit.

"Hey you two rats! Can you chew this for me?" Granny shouted at the twins as she hands out an apple.

"Eeeeww! No!" Both Crash and Eddie exclaimed in disgust.

"Ah you two girls are total sissy!" Granny grumbled.

"What happened to the teeth I gave you?" Sid asked.

"I don't know, Inside the cave I guess" Granny shrugged.

"Oh" Sid nodded as he looks back to the fire until Granny shouted.

"Well don't be lazy! Get them for Granny"

Sid sighs as he got up and replied

"Fine"

As he walks off to get Granny's teeth, the old sloth mumbled to herself

"If Precious was here, He would have gotten my teeth by now"

Soon Manny, Ellie, Diego and Shira appeared before the others as they just got back from their double date.

"Hey Mum! Hey Dad!" Peaches greeted.

"Hi sweetie" Ellie greeted as she hugs her daughter.

"Hey Peaches" Manny greeted.

"I'll tell you this Diego, That double date was fun" Shira said to the orange sabre.

"Indeed it was Shira" Diego winked at her.

Crash and Eddie then snickers and begins to tease them.

"Diego and Shira sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- Ouch!"

Granny whacks the twins with her walking stick as she grumpily shouted "Will you two rats shut up? I'm trying to eat here"

Diego and Shira chuckles as Sid then heads back with Granny's teeth.

"About time, I'm hungry here Sidney" said Granny.

"OK Granny, Just let me put them on you" Sid replied as he puts the teeth on Granny.

He was about to let go when Granny bit his hand with her teeth.

"Yeow! What was that for Granny?" Sid exclaimed in pain.

"I just wanted to see if they still work" Granny shrugged.

"Well they do" Sid replied.

"OK" Granny happily replied as she starts eating her apple with her teeth.

"Still taking care of old granny huh?" Diego chuckled.

"Yeah she can be a lot of hard work to look after sometimes but I love her" Sid replied.

"Well it's nice to have a family member by your side" Shira added.

"Hey how was the double date guys?" Louis asked.

"Sorry wiener, This conversation is for adults" Manny joked.

"Dad, He has a name and he's not a kid" Peaches replied as she sticks up for her best friend.

"It went well Louis" Ellie sweetly replied.

"Hey guys, Can I say something?" Sid asked as he raises his paw up.

"Can you say it when we go inside?" Diego joked.

"Don't be nasty to your friend Diego" said Shira as she looks at her mate seriously.

Then she turns to Sid and replied "Ask away Sid"

"OK, Do you guys think...I may get a girlfriend?" Sid asked.

Diego and Manny looked at each other as they snickered then Crash and Eddie just laughed along with Granny until she asked

"What are we laughing at?"

"Guys!" Ellie exclaimed a bit then sweetly replies to Sid

"One day you may get a girlfriend"

"Yeah when pigs fly" Crash laughed.

"And when Shira can swim" Eddie also laughed.

Shira growled at the possums and bonked them on the head.

"Shut up you idiots" Shira growled.

"Sid, Trust me! You'll get a girl one day" said Diego.

"You think so?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, One who's like...um...like...well...your granny" Manny tries to help out but fails at it.

"So you're saying I'm gonna have a girl who is exactly like Granny?" Sid asked with a confused look.

"Well...um...Maybe but then again, knowing you there's always a possibility" Manny joked.

Sid gave Manny a small grumpy look and childishly huffs as he looks away.

"Oh what's wrong now Sid?" Manny annoyingly asked.

"You guys reckon I would never have someone to love me for who I am because you think I'm ugly and stupid" Sid childishly huffed.

"That's not true Sid" Shira tried to cheer her friend up.

"Well it's a little true" Diego admitted.

"And I wouldn't a hundred per cent say think" Manny admitted as well.

"Dad!" Peaches exclaimed at her father.

Sid sadly walks off and sits on a rock as Manny and Diego felt a little guilty for what they said to Sid.

"*sighs* Come on Sid" Manny tries to apologise.

"We were only kidding" Diego tried to apologise as well.

"Maybe I should talk to him Dad" Peaches suggested.

"Well...OK" Manny replied as Peaches then walks to her uncle as Louis hops on Ellie.

"I'll have a talk with him too" said Shira as she follows Peaches.

When the girls got to Sid, Shira said

"Are you OK Sid?"

"Yeah" Sid sadly nodded.

"They were only joking around Sid, They weren't being nasty" Shira tries to cheer Sid up.

"I know...but...what if they're right?" Sid asked.

"Uncle Sid, Listen to me, I know you'll find someone who will love you for you" Peaches encouraged her uncle.

"Peaches is right, Somewhere out there, There's a beautiful female sloth who is the one for you" Shira encouraged as well.

"You really think so?" Sid asked looking happy again.

Peaches just giggled and hugs her uncle as she replies

"We know so Uncle Sid"

Just then Diego got to them as he said "Uh...Sid?"

"Yeah?" The yellow sloth asked.

"Your granny's gone" Diego replied.

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" Sid asked as he looks around.

"Look" Diego pointed to the rock that Sid's granny was sitting but she was gone.

"Oh no! She must have run off again" Sid groaned.

"That crazy sloth always runs off somewhere" Manny sighed in annoyance.

"We gotta find her" Sid replied.

"Wait! We? No way! I'm not looking for her again" Manny refuses.

"Me nether" Diego refuses as well.

"But guys! I...Oh fine! I'll look for her myself" Sid huffed as he walks off.

"In the dark, You wouldn't last a minute alone in the dark Sid" Diego replied.

"Oh pfft! I'm not scared" Sid laughed as he walks off.

He then gulps as he whimpers to himself

"Well...maybe a little"

"Brave yet foolish" Manny said to himself.

"It's bad enough that you guys made fun and yet you won't help him find his granny?" Ellie sternly replied to both Manny and Diego.

"I'll keep an eye on him for you guys" Shira volunteered as she follows Sid into the dark woods.

"Shira! Wait! It's too dangerous in the woods" Diego replied as he was worried for his girlfriend.

"Oh don't worry about me Diego, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself" Shira winked at her mate and walks off to keep an eye on Sid.

"Be safe" Diego whispers to himself as Crash and Eddie teased the orange sabre.

"Diego and Shira sitting near a tree, K-I-S-S-"

But before they could finish, Diego jammed two small pinecones in their mouths.

"That'll shut you two up for a while" Diego deviously chuckled.

Meanwhile in the dark woods, Sid was wondering alone, looking for Granny.

"Granny...Granny...Where are you?" Sid called out.

As he continues searching for Granny, Shira was following him.

"I hope he knows what he's going" Shira thought to herself.

Sid continues searching for Granny when suddenly he trips over a small hill and falls down to the ground as he landed on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Shira gasped in alarm as she runs off to the other side but stop when she saw something walking towards Sid.

Sid was groaning in pain when suddenly he heard a soft voice saying

"Oh my goodness! Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Just a little sore but I'll...I'll..."

As Sid looks up, he sees a beautiful pink sloth standing next to him and looking concerned.

Sid was surprised to see a beautiful sloth talking to him and looks concern for him.

"Yeah...I'm Ok" Sid replied as he blushes.

"Do you want a hand?" The pink sloth offered her paw to help Sid up.

"Sure" Sid replied as he took the pink sloth's paw and she helps Sid got back up to her feet.

"Thank you" Sid thanked.

"You're welcome" The pink sloth replied.

"How do you do? I'm Sid! Sid the sloth" Sid happily greeted as he offers his paw.

The pink sloth looks at the paw for a moment then smiles a little bit as she softly smiles and shakes it.

"What's your name?" Sid kindly asked.

The pink sloth pauses for a moment then looks at Sid and replies

"Carrie...My name is Carrie"

* * *

**Well Sid has met Carrie!**

**Now what?**

**And where is Granny?**

**Stay tune to find out! ;)**


	3. Carrie

**Chapter 2: Carrie**

* * *

The pink sloth known as Carrie shook Sid's paws as she weakly smiles at the sloth.

"Carrie? Pretty name" said Sid as he smiles at the pink sloth.

"Thanks...So...Sid is it?" Carrie replied as she tries to remember the name.

"Yeah it's Sid" Sid nodded at her.

"So Sid, What are you doing here in this dark and gloomy forest?" Carrie asked.

"I was looking for my granny" Sid replied.

"Your granny?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, She often goes off without notice and it's sometimes hard to find her without getting into trouble" Sid replied.

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked.

"One time, My granny went off and she mistakens a beaver for a pumpkin and tried to bite it" Sid explains.

"Did you get her away from the beaver?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah but the beaver kept hitting me" Sid replied as he scratched his head.

"Ow! Are you OK?" Carrie asked.

Sid looks at the pink sloth surprisingly due to the fact that no one has ever felt pity on Sid mostly except for the herd, nearly most of them, but not from anyone else but her.

"What did you say?" Sid asked.

"I..I said if you were OK" Carrie repeated as she twaddled with her claws.

"Yeah I was sore for a while but I'm quite fine now" Sid replied as he smiles at Carrie.

"Oh I see" Carrie nodded.

Soon they heard something banging on a hard rock as the sloths turn to see Sid's granny banging her walking stick on the rock.

"Granny!" Sid happily cheered as he runs to his granny.

"That's your Granny?" Carrie asked as she follows him.

"Yeah" Sid nodded as they got to Granny.

"Blasted fruit! Open up!" Granny grumpily replied.

"Granny! I was looking all over for you" said Sid as he felt relief that his granny was OK.

"Hey Sid! Chew this coconut for me" Granny replied as she hands Sid the rock.

"Granny, This is not a coconut" Sid said as he tries to explain.

"Don't take that tone with me Sidney, Chew this coconut for Granny" Granny crankily snapped as she hits Sid's head with her walking stick.

"Um...Madam...That's not a coconut, That's a rock" Carrie gently explained.

Granny looks at the pink sloth then to the rock as she nods and replies

"Oh! So it is...Well! Thanks for letting me know darling" Granny sweetly replied to Carrie.

"Carrie, This is-" Sid started only to be poked on the belly by Granny's walking stick as she crankily replied.

"Stand up straight and wipe your the grub off your face young man, There's a lady next to us"

She then looks at the pink sloth and sweetly replied

"How do you do darling? I'm Granny"

"How do you do? I'm Carrie" Carrie greeted back.

"And this is my grandson Sid" Granny introduced Sid to Carrie.

"Um yeah, I knew him already madam, We met a few minutes ago while he was looking for you" Carrie explained.

"Oh I see...Well it is so nice to meet a lovely lady like you" Granny replied as she smiles at Carrie.

"Nice to meet you too and...what big teeth you have" Carrie nervously smiled as she looks at the big sharp teeth that Granny has.

"All the better to eat this coconut" Granny happily replied as she puts the rock who mistakens it for a coconut in her mouth.

"No Granny! WAIT!" Sid exclaimed.

But it was too late, Granny swallow the rock as she burps to which Carrie replied.

"Did she...did she just ate that...rock?"

"Well...Yeah" Sid nodded in embarrassment.

"Ah coconuts nowadays they don't taste great" Granny grumbled.

"Uh-huh" Carrie slowly nodded.

"Sorry about Granny" Sid quietly apologised.

"It's OK" Carrie quietly replied.

"I see you found Granny"

The three sloths turn to see Shira walking towards them.

"Shira! What are you doing here?" Sid asked.

"Well no one couldn't bother to help you find Granny so I thought I keep an eye on you to make you sure you didn't get into trouble" Shira replied.

"Aww thank you Shira" Sid replied as he was going to hug Shira.

"Um Sid, You're welcome but please I'm not a hugging person" Shira replied as she places a paw up.

Granny chuckled but Carrie however stood back a little as Sid notices and said

"It's alright Carrie, She's a friend of mine"

"Who is this?" Shira asked as she looks at Carrie.

"This is Carrie!" Sid introduced Carrie to Shira.

"Nice to meet you Carrie, I'm Shira" Shira introduced herself to Carrie.

"You're...You're...You're a sabre" Carrie nervously stuttered.

Shira just chuckled as she replies

"Relax Carrie, I'm not gonna hurt you"

"But...aren't all sabres heartless and remorseless killers?" Carrie nervously asked.

"Well...to be honest with you, Not all sabres are like that" Shira answered.

"Yeah I mean, At first she was a remorseless pirate but now she's a nice and friendly kitty-" Sid started only to be cut off by Shira

"Don't even say it Sid" Shira warned as she looks at Sid seriously.

Sid nervously knew she hated being called kitty cat so he replied with "sabre"

"Thank you Sid" Shira thanked as she smiles at Sid.

"Wait...Pirate?" Carrie asked in confusion.

"Yes, I used to be with a crew of pirates but I was betrayed by Captain Gutt when he had no respect for me as I used to for him" Shira explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Carrie apologized.

"It's alright, But now I have friends and someone who loves me" Shira replied.

"OK...So...are you guys friends or something like that?" Carrie asked.

"Close! We're a family" Shira replied.

"A...A family?" Carrie asked in confusion.

"Indeed, A herd to be exact" Sid added.

"A herd?...Pardon me but I never heard of a herd with sabres and sloths" Carrie replied.

"Oh there's more than us in the herd my friend" said Shira.

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked.

"In our herd, there are three mammoths, a molehog, two possums, two sabres and two sloths" Sid replied.

"And Precious" Granny added.

"Precious?" Carrie asked as she looks at Granny confusingly.

"Her whale" Sid added.

"A whale?" Carrie replied as she lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, A big whale" Shira nodded.

"I see" Carrie nodded back.

"Hey, Would you like to meet them?" Sid asked.

"Your herd?" Carrie replied with another question.

"Yeah the herd, You wanna meet them?" Sid asked again.

"Well...I don't know...I might be in the way" Carrie nervously replied.

"Ah don't be silly missy! They would love to meet you and Precious would love to meet you too" Granny replied as she takes Carrie's paws.

"Maybe she can see Precious another time" Sid said to Granny.

Granny sternly looks at Sid for a moment until she shrugged and replied.

"Yeah maybe not now, Precious gets cranky when he wakes up at night"

"Well...I...well...OK if you want" said Carrie.

"It's up to you if you wish, I mean I'm sure you have a family to go home to" said Shira.

Carrie looks down sadly as Sid then looks concern and asked.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just...I don't have a family..." Carrie sadly replied.

"What?" Sid and Shira gasped in shock.

"No family?" Granny asked.

"No family...They were gone three months ago...Now I'm an orphan" Carrie sadly replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that" Sid replied as he hugs her and felt pity for her.

"Thanks" Carrie thanked as she slowly returns the hug.

"She's definitely coming with us" said Granny.

"Granny, That's up to Carrie if she wants to come" said Shira.

"Do you wanna meet the herd Carrie? I'm sure we can offer you a new home to stay" Sid offered.

Carrie was a little uneasy at first but then she didn't want to live in a dark and gloomy forest for the rest of her life.

She then said "OK, I'll come with you guys"

"Yaaaay!" Sid cheered as he took Carrie's paw and leads her the way back home.

"You're gonna love our family Carrie, It maybe strange to others but we are a great herd that takes care of others" Sid happily replied.

"I see someone is happy that we may have a new member in the herd" Shira chuckled as Granny hopped on her back.

"Ah that's just Sid, Always happy and cheerful" Granny replied as they follow Sid back home.

Little did they know that a brown messy furred wolf was grinning evilly as she giggles

"Oooh this is so great! He will be pleased to hear this"

"Carlotta!"

The brown wolf turns to see a darker grey wolf standing next to her.

"Oh it's you Marcus, What do you want?" Carlotta groaned in annoyance.

"The master is ordering us to return to his lair and yet you're not even following his orders, What are you doing?" Marcus growled.

"For your information you buffoon, I've been looking for our pink sloth" Carlotta deviously replied.

"You mean Carrie the sloth?" Marcus asked.

"Correction" Carlotta replied.

"And let me guess you lost her again, Typical" Marcus smirked at Carlotta.

"Not this time you little fool! I found her" Carlotta growled.

"You, the most craziest wolf in the entire world, found her?" Marcus scoffed.

"So for yourself mongrel" Carlotta smirked at the wolf as she points to the direction.

Marcus looks to see Carrie walking with Sid and the others.

"That is her" Marcus gasped.

"I told you so" Carlotta teasing smirked at Marcus.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get her!" Marcus growled.

"NO!" Carlotta growled as she pins Marcus to the ground.

"She belongs to the master you stupid mutt! Only he must destroy Carrie and him alone" Carlotta harshly replied to Marcus.

"Fine...But what are those creatures she's walking with?" Marcus asked.

"I believe they part of a weird herd" Carlotta evilly giggled.

"A herd? What kind of a herd has a sabre and two sloths in it?" Marcus asked.

"Oh there's more than one sabre in it my furry little mongrel, There is another one" Carlotta replied.

"Another sabre?" Marcus asked in confusion.

"Indeed and three mammoths and three little rats" Carlotta deviously replied.

"How the heck do you know all of this?" Marcus asked.

"I've been spying on them" Carlotta replied.

"What? Why didn't you just grabbed the sloth when you had the chance?" Marcus angrily scolded.

"Well, let me think, Maybe because there was a sabre next to them and besides I didn't want to break my good claws" Carlotta replied as she looks at her claws and fiddles with them.

"You stupid pathetic wolf! You're such a snobby little brat" Marcus growled at Carlotta.

Carlotta grabbed Marcus by the throat and growls

"Listen here you dumb mongrel! I am the master's most trusted sidekick and one of his toughest wolves in his pack...So if you want to push me, Think...before you speak"

Marcus growled at her but then got off her and replied

"Fine...We must let the master know"

"Indeed...So let's move it" Carlotta evilly giggled.

Soon the wolves left into the darkness of the deep woods as they started to head back to their master's lair.

* * *

**Well Sid has found Granny and now Carrie is about to meet the other members of the herd!**

**How will this turn out?**

**And what does Carlotta and Marcus plan to do with Carrie?**

**Stay tune to find out! ;)**


	4. Meeting The Herd

**Chapter 3: Meeting The Herd**

* * *

Sid, Carrie walked for a little while longer with Granny and Shira until at last, they were back at home.

Once they got there, Diego saw Sid and the others walking to him.

"Hey guys! Diego greeted.

Soon he saw a pink sloth looking very nervous as she fiddles with her claws.

"Who is this sloth Shira?" Diego asked.

"Hey Diego, This is Sid's new friend" Shira replied as she looks at Carrie.

Diego looks at Sid confusingly and asked

"Your new friend?"

"Yep! Diego, This is Carrie...Carrie, This is Diego" Sid introduced Diego to Carrie.

"Go on darling, Shake the girl's hand" Granny sweetly replied though she stills mistaken Diego for a girl.

"It's Ok Carrie! Diego won't hurt you! He's our good friend" Sid assured Carrie.

Carrie walks to Diego slowly and puts her hand out for Diego to shake

"N-Nice to meet you Diego " said Carrie as she smiles at Diego a little.

"Nice to meet you Carrie!" said Diego as he shook Carrie's hand.

"See Carrie? The herd isn't so bad" said Shira as she walks to Diego and nuzzles him.

"Hey where are the others?" Sid asked looking around.

Suddenly they a female voice saying

"Come on you guys! We had to get back home! It's getting really late"

The others turn to see Peaches returns to the campsite with Louis, Crash and Eddie

"Hey guys! Oh Uncle Sid, you found Granny and...Oh! Who is this?" asked Peaches as she walks up to the others and notices Carrie.

"Peaches! This is Carrie!" said Sid as he introduces Peaches to Carrie.

"Nice to meet you Peaches" said Carrie holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Carrie! You look beautiful" Peaches asked while shaking Carrie's hand with her trunk.

"Oh...Thank you!" Carrie thanked the teen mammoth as she blushes.

"And this is weiner" Crash replied as he points at Louis.

"Weiner? Why is his name wiener?" Carrie asked the possums a bit uncomfortably.

"Because he is a wiener" Eddie laughed and Crash laughed as well.

"Oh shut up you two" Shira sternly snapped at the possums.

"My name is Louis actually, Louis the molehog" Louis introduced himself to Carrie.

"Nice to meet you Louis, I'm Carrie" Carrie introduced herself to Louis.

"Peaches is right, You are pretty" Louis kindly replied.

"Oh you two don't mean that" Carrie blushed.

"But we do, You are pretty" Peaches kindly replied.

"And this is Crash and Eddie or as I called them sometimes The Jokers of the herd" said Sid as he shows Carrie the possums.

"Hello! Wait! Jokers?" said Carrie.

"Actually we're more like The Ultimate Masters of Tricks and Stunts!" said Crash as he does a karate move.

"Hi! Nice to meet someone who's less ugly than Sid" greeted Eddie then the twins burst into laughter as Carrie looks at them uneasy and Sid chuckles nervously.

"Uh...see? Jokers! Ha,ha,ha..." Sid laughs nervously.

"I see..." Carrie chuckled nervously.

"Do you two ever stop it? We have company here" Peaches sternly whispered.

"Oh come on Peaches, Take a joke" Crash chuckled.

"Yeah" Eddie agreed.

"You know I hope she stays with us for a while, Precious would love to meet this sweetie pie" Granny replied.

"Um Granny...Maybe not yet" Sid whispered to her.

"Ah just ask her to stay here you chicken, Don't be a sissy" Granny grumpily replied.

"I will...soon" Sid replied.

Just then Ellie and Manny walk by to the herd

"Hey Sid, I see you found your granny again!" said Ellie.

Soon Ellie spotted Carrie as she asked.

"Who is she Sid?"

"Ellie, This is Carrie! Carrie, This is Ellie" said Sid.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Ellie" greeted Carrie as she shakes Ellie's trunk.

"Nice to meet you honey and call me Ellie Ok?" said Ellie.

"Sorry Ellie" Carrie apologised.

"Ha,ha,ha! It's OK! It's fine!" Ellie laughed.

Sid then took Carrie to Manny "And last but not least, This is Manny a.k.a Manfred a.k.a Leader of the herd a.k.a Manny the moody mammoth a.k.a The-"

"Alright Sid! I think she gets the point!" said Manny as he sighs in irritation.

"Nice to meet you Manfred" said Carrie as she shakes Manny's trunk.

"Nice to meet you too Carrie and call me Manny" said Manny as he shakes Carrie's hand

"So Sid when did you meet Carrie?" Diego asked.

"Just a few minutes ago when I was looking for Granny" Sid replied.

"How did you manage to find Granny?" Manny asked Sid.

"In the dark woods where she thought a rock was a coconut" Sid explains.

"Your granny is weird" said Manny.

"Hey! I heard that ya fat goofball" Granny crankily snapped at Manny who give a small glare to Granny.

"Well...Sid...Thanks for showing me your family" Carrie nervously thanked.

"You're welcome" Sid chuckled.

"So Carrie, Where are you off to now?" Manny asked.

"Manny, I think she's going home to her family" Ellie replied.

"Well...to tell the truth I have no family" Carrie sadly confessed.

The herd gasped in shock as Peaches asked

"No family?"

"No mum?" Shira asked.

"No dad?" Louis asked.

"No brother?" Crash asked.

"Or sister?" Eddie asked.

Carrie sadly sighed and shooked her head as she replies

"No...No family...I'm an orphan now..."

"Oh dear...B-But what about a home?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, Surely you must have some place to live" Diego asked.

"No...I got no home...So I'll try and find one right now...though I may not ever find one" said Carrie then she turns to Sid and said "Goodbye Sid and it was nice to meet you"

As she begins to leave, Sid called out "Carrie wait! Why don't you stay here in the herd?"

"Live in this herd?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, Come live with us Carrie" Ellie encouraged.

"We can offer you food, shelter and even a new family" Peaches kindly replied.

"You really want me to stay in the herd?" Carrie asked as she was surprised of the herd offering her to stay.

"Of course you can stay here honey! You are most welcome to stay here" said Ellie.

"I really don't cause any problems with you guys" Carrie nervously replied.

"Ah you'll be no problem! You are a nice lady and Precious would love to meet you and he would love you" Granny sweetly replied to Carrie.

"Manny...Is it Ok if Carrie stays in this herd" Sid asked.

Manny looks at Sid then to Carrie then to the others until finally he said "Sure! She can come with us!"

"What do you say Carrie? Wanna be a part of our herd?" Sid asked.

Carrie looks at the herd for a moment and as she thinks that all this time she wanted a new family.

Yet she was scared of what would lie ahead in the future after losing her family three months ago.

"Carrie?...Do you wanna stay?" Sid asked again.

Carrie turns to Sid and soon she finally made her decision.

"Yes, I would love to stay in your herd" Carrie accepted.

Some of the herd members cheered as Sid hugs the pink sloth tightly as he cheers

"Yes! She's staying! We got a new family member"

Carrie just giggles as she lets the sloth hug her.

"Welcome to the herd Carrie!" Manny welcomed her.

"Welcome" The herd cheered.

As Carrie was welcomed by each of the herd members she thought to herself

"You know these guys aren't so bad...Maybe this could a whole new start for me!"

Soon her thoughts were stopped when Sid asked

"So Carrie, How do you feel now?"

"You know what Sid? I'm feeling OK now" Carrie smiles as she was now happy to be with her new family.

Meanwhile Ellie was smiling gleefully at the two sloths as she was thinking but only stopped Manny notices and asked

"Ellie?"

"Yes Manny?" Ellie replied with another question.

"Why are you smiling so gleefully far?" Manny asked.

"Oh...Well...It's nothing Manny...I'm just happy to have a new member in the herd OK?" Ellie lied as she didn't want to say what she was thinking to Manny...at least not yet.

"Oh OK" Manny nodded.

Ellie giggled as she hugs Manny with her trunk.

"Have you been drinking or something?" Manny joked.

Ellie just scoffed and gave a shove on the shoudler.

"I'm just kidding, Sorry" Manny chuckled.

"Yeah of course you were" Ellie giggled and nuzzles her mate as they watched the rest of the herd happily talking to Carrie.

Meanwhile on top on the hill, a young grey wolf was watching them and smiling at them.

"Good for you Carrie, Good for you" The young wolf said as he walks off into the dark woods alone

* * *

**Well Carrie is now a new member of the herd!**

**And her life maybe change for the better!**

**So what happens now?**

**Who is the young wolf that was watching over Carrie and the herd?**

**Stay tune to find out! ;)**


	5. Victor

**Chapter 4: Victor**

* * *

Marcus and Carlotta were running out of the dark woods and started to head towards the mountains.

"Get a move on slowpoke" Carlotta evilly laughed at Marcus.

"I would if you shut your stupid mouth Carlotta" Marcus growled.

Soon the wolves stopped at the tallest tower like mountain as Carlotta grins evilly.

"Well, Here we again...Forbidden Rock" Carlotta evilly giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, We know what this place is Carlotta! Now let's move before the master gets impatient" Marcus grumbled.

"Whatever" Carlotta scoffed and the two wolves walked up to the top of Forbidden Rock.

Meanwhile, The young 18 year old wolf who was watching over Carrie from before, has arrived near Forbidden Rock.

He looks at the top of the big mountain to hear echoes of howling, growling, snarling and barking coming from Forbidden Rock.

"What am I gonna say to him?" The young wolf asked himself.

Suddenly he heard a presence behind him and soon he slowly turns to see a larger male wolf.

His fur was darkish grey with brown fur on some parts, his eyes are yellow and red as his teeth are incredibly sharp.

"Hello Toby...Miss me?" The larger wolf replied in a deep yet cold voice as he walks slowly to the young wolf known as Toby.

"Master Victor, I didn't expect to see you here" Toby whimpered as he bows in fear of his master.

The larger wolf known as Victor places his claws at Toby and strokes his head with them.

"And where would you expect me to be my little minion?" Victor evilly chuckled.

"W-Well...At the top of Forbidden Rock with the others sir" Toby stuttered.

"Well Toby, Like the others, I went hunting" Victor explained as he reveals the blood on his teeth which freaked Toby out.

"I...I see" Toby nervously nodded.

"So tell me my little minion, Have you manage to find the pink sloth yet?" Victor asked as he roughly scratches his claw under Toby's chin.

Toby looks away from Victor in fear as he didn't want his master to find out that he let Carrie go to safety.

"I...No sir...I haven't" Toby lied.

Victor looks at the young wolf with cold yet serious eyes as he asks

"Are you sure you haven't found her?"

"I'm sure sir" Toby stuttered as he nodded.

He soon then lets out a yelp of pain as Victor hits him on the head.

"You always disappoint me Toby" Victor growled.

"I'm sorry sir but I tried...you know I tried" Toby whimpered.

"Well how about you try more harder then hmm?!" Victor hissed at the young wolf.

"Y-Yes sir" Toby whimpered.

"I should have left there in the snow when your family was gone" Victor growls at the whimpering wolf.

"I-If it means a lot to you, I can leave this pack" Toby offered.

"What?" Victor asked in confusion.

"W-Well I can just go and never return if that's what you want" Toby whimpered.

Freedom is something Toby always wanted in his life, He just wanted to get away from his pack and his master Victor and live the life he always wanted.

Victor just laughed as he places his paw on Toby's shoulder.

"Kid, Have you even seen the world out there lately? It's dangerous out there" Victor coldly replied.

"But...I just don't feel like I belong in the pack" Toby explained.

"Don't be stupid pup, You do belong" Victor scoffed.

"What?" Toby asked.

Victor just sighed in annoyance and looks at Toby and said

"OK, Let me ask you something, Who is the reason you're here? Who is the reason you're alive and who is it that took you in and made you a part of the pack? Who?"

"You sir" Toby sadly replied.

"Correct my furry little friend, Me! I took you into this pack for one reason...to serve and obey me...Remember?" Victor sinisterly replied.

"I remember sir" Toby sadly sighed.

"Good boy, just think of me as a leader doing you a good favour of not letting you go but to stay in this pack forever" Victor replied.

"Yes sir" Toby sadly sighed again.

"And all I ask in return is that you do each and every deed in my mind...Understand?" Victor growled a bit.

"Yes sir" Toby nodded slowly.

"Good...Now...What do you say?" Victor evilly grinned.

"Thank you master..." Toby mumbled.

Victor growled furiously and grabs Toby's ears as he pull the young wolf to his face.

"I can't hear you" Victor growled.

"T-Thank you sir" Toby cried.

Soon Victor pushes him down as he growls

"That's better"

Soon Victor walks off to Forbidden Rock as Toby had no choice but to follow him.

When they got to the top of Forbidden Rock, Toby can see an army of wolves from 30 to 40 wolves awaiting Victor's command.

As Victor got to his stone throne on the tip of the mountain, Toby sat next to his brother, Marcus who was with Carlotta.

"You're late" Marcus growled.

"I know" Toby sadly nodded.

"Shut up you stupid mutt, The master is about to say something" Carlotta hissed at Toby.

Soon Victor lets out a loud and spine tingling howl as the other wolves howled with him.

After that, Victor started

"My fellow wolves...YOU HAVE ALL DISGRACED ME!"

The other wolves cowered in fear as Victor continues bellowing

"You miserable mutts, I've sent you all out there to find the pink sloth known as Carrie and bring her to me...But no...It has to be impossible for you idiots"

A wolf who was sitting next to Carlotta cried out.

"We'll tried harder sir"

"DID I SAY YOU CAN SPEAK NATHANIEL?!" Victor roared at Nathaniel.

"N-No sir, My apologises" Nathaniel whimpered.

"You idiot" Carlotta hissed.

"May I remind you that our customer is an impatient creature and he wants that girl as bad as you can imagine...I don't why...Nor I don't care...The point is...We made a deal...And I for one, DO NOT back away on deals" Victor growled.

"You mean...him?" Marcus asked.

"Yes him, Marcus" Victor growled softly.

"Oh boss!" Carlotta sweetly called out.

"What is it Carlotta?" Victor growled in annoyance.

"I know where the pink sloth is" Carlotta sweet talked Victor.

Victor's ears perked up as he then grins evilly and said

"You do huh?"

"Oh yes I do, She has met up with two weird looking sloths and a sabre tooth tiger" Carlotta evilly giggled.

"A sabre tooth tiger?" Victor replies as he looks at Carlotta evilly.

"Indeed sir, And according to the conservation we heard from the hideous sloth she was with, they're all part of a herd" Marcus explained.

The wolves then started mumbling to each other until Victor bellowed

"SLIENCE!"

The wolves halted as Victor then smiles evilly and in a deep cold tone he replied

"So...the little pink sloth is now in a herd...This should be interesting"

"We knew this would please you O'great and handsome Victor" Carlotta seductively replied as she scratches her claw under his chin.

"And I am pleased about this Carlotta" Victor grinned evilly.

"Yeah but it's such a shame Carlotta didn't bother to follow them and figure out where they live" Marcus smirked at the female wolf.

Victor looks at Carlotta sternly and growled

"So you found the pink sloth and found out she's in a herd but you didn't bother to find out where they live?"

"Um...ehehehehe...Um...Nope" Carlotta nervously replied.

"How many times must I tell you Carlotta?! When you find an enemy, Spy on them and report EVERYTHING to me, This includes where the enemy lives" Victor angrily snapped at Carlotta.

"I am so sorry my master" Carlotta whimpered.

"I told you we should have followed them" Marcus snapped.

"Oh shut up you moron!" Carlotta growled.

"SLIENCE!" Victor angrily exclaimed.

The two wolves halted as they slowly walked back to where they were.

"Nathaniel, I have a job for you and Marcus" said Victor.

Soon Nathaniel and Marcus stepped forward as Victor jumps off from his throne and goes to the two wolves.

"I want you two to find out where this herd lives, find out who that pink sloth is with and report back to me ASAP" Victor ordered.

"Yes sir" Both Marcus and Nathaniel bowed and then they left Forbidden Rock.

"But what about me?" Carlotta childishly whined.

"YOU hunt with the other, You cause enough disappointment to me already" Victor growled.

Carlotta just childishly whined and flops to the ground.

"As for the rest of the you, Like I said before, Hunt and report back! Now move!" Victor commanded.

Soon all the wolves including Carlotta fled and went off hunting but soon Toby was stopped by Victor.

"S-Something wrong master" Toby whimpered.

"You stay here with me, Where I can keep an eye on you" Victor evilly grinned.

"Y-Yes sir" Toby nodded in fear.

"Now come little one, Groom my fur at once" Victor ordered as he sits on his throne.

"Yes sir" Toby replied as he was upset because he hates doing stuff with the evil alpha wolf

As he brushes Victor's fur with his claws, Victor evilly grinned at the wolf.

"So tell me Toby, Do you love having a great master like me?"

Toby was disgusted to call Victor a great master yet he had no choice but to replied "Yes I am master"

Victor could tell Toby was uncomfortable, which pleases him because he loves making Toby and his other preys miserable and scared as much as he loves bringing destruction and chaos to mammals who dare to oppose him.

"Something the matter little pup" Victor mocked.

"N-No" Toby stuttered.

Victor then turns and grabs Toby by the throat and coldly replies

"You know that you are one of my most trusted minions...You wouldn't even think of betraying me...Would you?"

"N-No sir...I will r-remain honest and loyal to you t-till the day I die" Toby whimpered as he shivered in fear.

Victor's evil grin grew wider as he chuckles deviously

"That's a good boy...Now finish grooming my fur...Now!"

"Y-Yes sir" Toby whimpered.

He then continues grooming Victor's fur with his claws as Victor grins evilly through the moonlight.

* * *

**Poor Toby! :(**

**That Victor is one nasty wolf! :(**

**What will happen when Nathaniel and Marcus find Carrie with the herd?**

**Stay tune to find out :)**


	6. A Pet From The Sea

**Chapter 5: A Pet From The Sea**

* * *

The next morning, Diego was the first mammal in the herd to woke up or so he thought.

He looks around to notice that Carrie and Granny are missing.

"Where did Granny and the new member of the herd go?" Diego said to himself.

He then sees Sid snoring on a rock as he walks to the sleepy sloth and shook him.

"Sid, Wake up" said Diego.

Sid woke up to find Diego near him.

"What do you want Diego? I'm trying to sleep" Sid groaned.

"Sid, Your granny is gone...again" Diego replied.

"Wait-What?!" Sid exclaimed as he bolts up and looks around to see that Granny is missing again.

"And I think the new member of the herd is gone too" Diego added.

"Carrie? Where could she...Oh no! Granny!" Sid moaned.

"What?" Diego asked.

"Granny's taking Carrie to see Precious" Sid replied.

"Really? At this time of morning?" Diego asked.

"Well yeah" Sid nodded.

Soon they heard a familiar voice calling the name "Precious"

"It's Granny, She must be near the beach" said Diego.

"And hopefully Carrie's there too" said Sid.

Soon Sid runs off to find Carrie and Granny as Diego watches him go.

"You know, I sometimes feel sorry for Sid having to put up with Granny most of the time" Diego said to himself before he lies back next to Shira and drifts off to sleep again.

Meanwhile Granny was taking Carrie to the beach to meet her pet Precious.

"Are you sure this is OK madam?" Carrie asked.

"Of course sweetie and call me Granny" Granny happily replied.

"I mean we could have waited for the others" said Carrie.

"Ah why wait? Now just relax, Precious is going to love you" Granny replied as she kept leading Carrie to the beach.

"What about your grandson Sid?" Carrie asked.

"What about him? He's met Precious before" Granny replied.

"Oh" Carrie nodded.

Soon they got to the beach as Carrie was amazed by the sun rising up as the light reflects on the blue, clear ocean.

"It's a beautiful sight" said Carrie as she smiles.

"Ah my sights are bad as it is" Granny crackly replied.

"Um...OK..." Carrie nervously replied.

"Precious! Mummy's here! Precious" Granny calls out.

"Um...Granny...Are you sure this isn't the right time to say hello to your friend?" Carrie asked.

"It's the perfect time, After all, Precious is an early fish" Granny replied.

"I think you mean Precious is an early bird" Carrie corrected Granny.

"Nah, Precious aren't a bird, He's a fish!" Granny replied.

"I see" Carrie slowly nods.

"Carrie! Granny"

Carrie turns to see Sid on top of a hill and happily waving at them.

"Oh! Hi Sid" Carrie called out as she waves back.

Suddenly the yellow sloth tripped and falls off the hill as he landed his face on the sand.

"Oh my god!" Carrie gasped as she runs to Sid.

When Carrie got to Sid, She sees that Sid was OK and was spitting sand out of his mouth.

"Are you alright Sid?" Carrie asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm OK, Just got a sore head" Sid groaned.

"You poor thing" Carrie replied as she rubs Sid head.

"I'll be OK" Sid chuckled as he blushes a bit.

"You sure?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah" Sid nodded.

Carrie smiles at the yellow sloth and soon they turn back to see Granny still calling for Precious.

"Well as you can see, Your granny is somehow calling her friend over here and she wanted me to meet...um...whoever Precious is" Carrie explains.

"Precious! Come to Mummy" Granny calls out.

"Well I feel I should warn you, Granny's pet is from the sea" said Sid.

"What do you mean? Is Precious a fish?" Carrie asked.

"You can say that" Sid nodded.

"PRECIOUS!" Granny called out once more as Sid and Carrie walks up to her.

Suddenly something huge was overshadowing them as they look up to see Precious the whale, still in the deep water.

"That's Precious?!" Carrie gasped in alarm.

"Yep" Sid nodded.

"Hello Precious!" Granny waved at the whale.

Precious made a happy wail as Granny giggled

"So...How long has Granny have Precious?" Carrie asked.

"For a long time now" Sid replied.

"Precious! Mummy wants you to meet a very special friend" Granny said as she takes Carrie's paw and brings her close to the water.

"Um...Are you sure this is safe Granny?" Carrie asked.

"Ah sure, Precious is a sweetie" Granny replied.

Soon Carrie looks at Precious as she waves and calls out

"Hi Precious!"

Precious responded back by spraying water at her.

"Oh! Um...Nice to meet you too" Carrie giggled a bit.

Precious let out a wail as Granny just giggled and said

"That means he likes you"

"I see" Carrie chuckled.

"Hey Precious" Sid called out.

Soon Precious sends out a jet of water at Sid as the yellow sloth was hit by the water and falls on the sand.

"That means he's happy to see you and decided to give you a bath...to which you so need one" said Granny.

Sid coughed out some water and replied "Yeah, I can see that"

Carrie just giggled as she help Sid out and asked

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sid shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok then...Maybe we should head back before the others wake up" Carrie suggested.

"Yeah I agree, Let's go Granny" Sid replied.

"Ah alright" Granny said then turns to Precious and calls out

"Mummy must go for now darling, See you later Precious"

Precious let out a happy wail and goes back into the ocean.

"Mummy loves you too sweetie" Granny happily shouted.

Soon Sid, Carrie and Granny started to head back to the others as little did they know, Toby was watching them as he smiles and said to himself.

"So this is the herd Carrie is with...They look nice"

Soon Toby quietly follows them and tries not to be detected by the sloths.

* * *

**Well Carrie has met Precious the whale with Granny and Sid**

**Now they're going back to the herd**

**Little did they know, Toby is following them**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. The Flower Fields

**Chapter 6: The Flower Fields**

* * *

Soon Sid, Carrie and Granny returns to the herd who are already awake as Ellie was the first one to see them.

"There you guys are! What have you been?" Ellie asked.

"Granny was showing Carrie her pet Precious" Sid replied.

"I see" Ellie nodded.

"So, How are you liking the herd so far Carrie?" Manny asked.

"Well...It's OK I guess" Carrie nervously shrugged as she was trying to get used to her new herd.

"Don't worry Carrie, we may seem odd but we are a loving family nonetheless" Sid comforted the pink sloth.

"Uncle Sid is right, We are caring and loving to everyone in our family, this includes you" Peaches happily replied.

"Oh OK" said Carrie.

"So today we're gonna spend a day on the flower field as a family" Manny announced.

"That sounds like fun" Louis replied.

"Sure does" Carrie replied as well.

"Well come on guys" said Manny.

"Come on Carrie, This is gonna be fun" Sid happily replied as he took Carrie's paw and leads her with the rest.

As the herd and their new member Carrie are walking on the path to the flower fields, Sid kept looking at Carrie every five minutes, despite being puffed by walking all day, He never stops smiling at Carrie.

When Carrie notices Sid smiling, she giggles and asked "What's wrong Sid?"

"Nothing, nothing, It's just...I'm glad you're in this herd" said Sid as he huffs and puffs.

"Me too" Carrie giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sid asked.

"Nothing! I just noticed that you have a lisp" Carrie replied.

"I know, I talk ridiculous do I" Sid sighs and looks away from Carrie.

"No not really! I reckon it's cute" said Carrie.

"Thanks! I reckon your smile is cute too" said Sid.

"Aww thank you!" Carrie blushed as she blushes.

"No worries, I mean surly you're a good friend, you have a nice personality and you're kind and honest and you-" Sid started.

"Sid, if you're going to go on about how great Carrie is, you might as well cut to the chase" Manny points out.

"Well sorry Manny but I'm just saying" said Sid as he sighs in irritation.

"Well you do talk a little talk too much" said Carrie trying not to hurt Sid's feelings.

"A little? Trust me Carrie! He talks so much, you'll want to block your ears for the rest of your life" Diego laughs.

Sid looks at Diego deviously and said "How would you like me to put you on a log and put you in the river and watch you panic as you wake up?"

"Do that and you'll be sorry!" Diego growled as he faces Sid with an angry look on his face

"When will you two ever get along?" Shira shook her head.

"Nobody's doing anything! Now let's move" Manny said angrily.

Ellie rolls her eyes in annoyance as Peaches and Louis looks at her then Ellie said "Go with dad honey, I will be right back"

"OK" Peaches replied.

Peaches follows the others as Ellie goes to Carrie.

"I'm sorry about Diego's and Manny's behaviour! I hope they didn't scare you or make you feel uncomfortable" Ellie apologised.

"Its fine Ellie, Manny actually reminds of my brother, He was a little like him" said Carrie as she walks with Ellie.

"Really?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah" said Carrie as she turns away from Ellie.

"I'm so sorry about your family!" said Ellie feeling sorry for Carrie.

"It's OK Ellie! Really, it's ok!" Carrie smiles at the female mammoth as she heads back to Sid.

As the herd and Carrie were walking along, Shira smiles as she watches Carrie and Sid chatting to each other.

"Hey Diego, You think there's some spark between Carrie and Sid?" Shira asked.

"I be surprised if that happens, To which it's highly doubtful" Diego replied as Shira shook her head in annoyance.

Soon they reached the flower fields as Carrie gasped in amazement.

The whole fields are filled with different flowers as Sid notices Carrie's expression.

"I can see you like this place" Sid chuckled.

"It's beautiful" Carrie replied as she smiles back.

"Well come on then, Let's have fun" Shira replied as she then pushes Diego down and runs off laughing.

"Why you little…" Diego deviously chuckled and chases after Shira.

"Hey Carrie, Come with us, We wanna show you something" Crash asked.

"OK, Can Sid come with us?" Carrie asked.

Crash and Eddie looks at each other as they nodded.

"Sure" They both replied.

"Goodie! What are we doing?" Sid asked in excitement.

"Anything that keeps them out of trouble" Manny mumbles.

"You'll see" Crash replied as he leads Sid and Carrie on top of the hill.

"So what are we gonna do guys?" Carrie asked.

"Simple" said Eddie.

Soon Crash points to the two logs that look like a mobile.

"We're gonna slide down this hill" Eddie replied.

"Um…Are you two sure this is OK?" Carrie asked as she was feeling uneasy.

"Of course Carrie, We done this before" Crash proudly replied.

"Sid, I'm not sure this is safe….Sid?" Carrie replied as she turns to see Sid sitting on the log.

"Well come on then, Let's go!" Sid replied in excitement.

Carrie looks at Sid confusingly at the moment then she looks at the twins as they were discussing on how they are going to slide down the hill.

"Come on Carrie, It'll be fun" Sid encouraged her.

Carrie was nervous of doing this but eventually she trusted Sid and hops in the log with him.

Then Sid, Carrie and the possum twins are on top of a hill with two large half logs.

"We're ready to go!" Eddie announced.

"Sid, Are you sure this is safe?" Carrie nervously asked as she and Sid were sitting on the log.

"Trust me Carrie, I know what I'm doing" Sid said.

As he said it, he accidently pushed the log forward as the sloths started sliding down the hill

"AAAAH" Both Sid and Carrie screamed.

"Well, At least they're having fun" said Crash.

Sid and Carrie then stops at the bottom of the hill as Sid flies off the log and hits the ground.

"Oh my goodness, Are you OK?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah" Sid replied as he got up.

"Well...that was fun" Carrie giggled.

"Yeah I enjoy that!" Sid cheered.

Suddenly they saw Crash and Eddie getting ready to slide down the hill on their log.

"Ready bro?"

"Ready Eddie! Set!"

"LET'S GO!"

"WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

Manny, Diego, Shira, Granny and Peaches saw the two possums and watch them go, First Eddie passed by.

"YEEEAAAH! OH NO!" shouted Eddie as he crashes into a boulder

"There goes Eddie" said Shira.

"WEEEEEEE! AAAH!" yelled Crash as he crashes into the boulder as well.

"And there goes Crash" said Diego.

Ellie with Louis on her trunk caught up with the others as they saw the entire thing.

"Oh my god! Are they OK?" Louis asked looking very concern

"Those two? Yeah they're fine! They're like cockroaches" Manny chuckles.

"What do you mean by that?" Ellie sternly asked.

"Um...ha,ha...I didn't mean like cockroaches as in horrible...I just mean as...they're invincible" Manny chuckles nervously.

"Go and see if they're fine" Ellie sighed.

"Yes honey!" Manny replied and walks quickly to see if Crash and Eddie are fine.

The others waited for a moment then Manny returns with the twins.

"Well the twins are fine" said Manny.

"And?" said Ellie who was still a little mad.

"Ok...I'm sorry I called your brothers cockroaches" Manny apologised.

Ellie smiles and kisses her husband and said "I forgive you sweetheart just don't say that again!" said Ellie.

"I promise" said Manny and he hugs Ellie.

"Aww you two are such a wonderful pair!" said Carrie as she smiles at the couple.

"Thanks Carrie" said Ellie.

"Hey where are the kitties?" Granny asked as she looks around.

Meanwhile Diego and Shira were still chasing each other around in the woods.

"Give it up Diego, You can't stop me!" Shira laughed.

"We'll see about that" Diego deviously chuckled.

Suddenly Shira bumps into something as she falls to the ground.

"Shira" Diego exclaimed as he was alarmed.

He runs to Shira as the grey sabre got up on her paws.

"Are you OK Shira?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Shira replied.

The tigers then look over to see a wolf, Toby, getting up as he stutters

"I...I didn't mean to bump into you...I'm...I'm sorry"

* * *

**Well so far Carrie is enjoying her first day with the herd.**

**Suddenly Diego and Shira now bumps into Toby**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out! ;)**


	8. A Night With The Herd

**Chapter 7: A Night With The Herd**

* * *

Shira got back on her feet as Diego looks at the young wolf cautiously.

"Who are you?" Diego asked as a low growl escaped from his throat.

"Diego! Calm down" Shira whispered.

Toby looks away from the sabres as he can feel his heart pounding fast.

"I-I'm sorry" Toby stuttered.

"Are you OK?" Shira asked.

"I…I didn't mean to bump into you…I'm sorry" Toby apologised.

"It's fine, You're not hurt are you?" Shira asked as she tries to get a good look at the wolf's face.

Toby didn't answer until Diego lowly growled.

"My wife asked you a question so I suggest you answer"

"Diego!" Shira hissed.

"Shira, For all we know, This wolf might hurt you" Diego replied to Shira.

"Him? Diego, He's just a pup" Shira scoffed.

Diego looks at the young wolf for a moment and then softly asked.

"Can you look at me for a moment?"

"I…I don't wanna…" Toby stuttered.

"Can you do it for us please?" Shira kindly asked.

Toby then slowly turns to see the sabres.

"Are you alright?" Diego asked.

"Y-Yeah" Toby slowly nodded.

"Are you hurt?" Shira asked.

"N-No" Toby shook his head.

"Let me see" said Shira.

"W-Wait!" Toby begged as he felt Shira's paw on Toby's face.

"Is he alright Shira?" Diego asked.

"He's fine" Shira smiled at Diego.

Toby looks down as he shivers in fear.

"Hey, Relax, We're not gonna hurt you" Shira soothed.

"Y…You're not?" Toby asked.

"Depends if we can trust you" Diego replied.

"Stop it Diego" Shira hissed as she bonks Diego on the head.

Toby looks at the orange sabre as he looks worried.

"Don't worry about him darling, He's only joking" Shira chuckled.

"It's OK…I understand how sabres are protective with their mates" Toby nervously replied.

"Hey, I'm a big girl dear, I can handle on my own" Shira chuckled.

"So…um….where are your parents kid?" Diego asked as he walks up to the wolf.

Toby pauses for a moment as he didn't want to tell them that his parents are dead and he's only living with his cruel pack.

"Um…They're back at home" Toby replied.

"Well maybe you should go home and stay out of trouble" Shira smiles at the wolf.

"I..well..OK" Toby nodded.

"Take it easy kiddo" Diego winked at the wolf.

"Thanks" Toby blushed and soon runs off.

"Well that wasn't bad" Diego shrugged.

"Yeah except next time, Take it easy with kids like him" Shira replied.

"What? Can a guy protects his girl?" Diego asked.

Shira just giggled and nuzzles Diego and starts to head back to the others.

Meanwhile Sid and Carrie were lying on the flower fields as they look at the clouds in the sky.

"And look, There's a cloud that looks like a dinosaur, Does it look like a dinosaur?" Sid asked.

Carrie just giggled "Do you always talk all day?"

"Well, I like to make good conversations" Sid replied as he chuckles.

"Sid…" Carrie started.

"Hmm?" Sid asked.

"I wanna say…thank you for offering me to join your herd" Carrie thanked.

"No worries! I just felt sorry that you are alone with no family" Sid replied.

"Yeah…It was nice of you Sid" Carrie smiled at the sloth.

"Thanks" Sid chuckled.

Soon Sid and Carrie got up as they gather round with the others including Diego and Shira.

"Well it's getting dark, we should camp here" said Manny.

"Camp here? In the forest? Isn't it dangerous? What if there are dangerous creatures out there?" Carrie asked feeling a little scared.

"Don't worry Carrie! We got Diego and Shira here as our protectors" said Crash.

"Yeah and we'll use Sid as bait for the hungry predators!" Eddie joked.

"No we're not using Sid as bait!" Peaches sternly replied at the twins.

"Sid, why don't you light a fire for us?" Manny suggested.

"OK! I can do that" Sid winked.

"Wait! You can make fire?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah sure I can! Why?" Sid asked.

"Nothing, it's just...you're the only sloth I know that can make fire" said Carrie.

"Well let me show you how to make fire" said Sid as he grabs a few sticks and put them together.

Sid then grabs two stones and explains to Carrie "First you grab two stones that looks the exact shape then you scrape them together as fast as you can and then sparks will light out and you must make sure that the sparks hits the firewood then once you're done, you blow the firewood and..." then Sid scrapes the rocks together and sparks fly into the firewood and as it lifts a bit up, Sid then blows at the firewood and soon the fire was lifted up perfectly.

"Ta-Da! We have fire!" Sid shouted with triumph.

"Wow Sid, That's amazing" said Carrie as she was astounded by Sid's work.

"Yeah well, that's why some animals call me Sid, Lord of the flame" said Sid as he strikes a pose making Carrie giggled a bit.

"Hey Lord of the flame, your tail's on fire again" Manny points out.

Sid turns around to see that his tail was on fire and he jumps up and runs around, screaming while Crash and Eddie were bursting into laughter and the others try to stop the flames on Sid's tail then Carrie got up and tries to stop Sid's tail from burning as well and then she saw the twins laughing their heads off.

"This isn't funny guys!" Carrie cried out then she took Sid's arm and quickly takes Sid to a nearby lake and pushes Sid in as the water extinguishes the fire on Sid's tail.

"Sid! Are you alright?" Carrie asked.

"I'm fine!" said Sid as he coughs out water out of his mouth.

"But Sid, your tail was on fire" said Carrie as she gets Sid out of the lake.

"I'm OK Carrie" said Sid as he tries to sit down but flinches in pain

"Let me look at your tail" said Carrie and checks Sid's tail to see that was burnt.

"Are you sure you're OK Sid? Does it hurt?" Carrie asked looking very concern.

"I'm fine, Really I am, I just- OW!" Sid yelled in pain as he tries to sit back down on the log but jumps up when he felt more pain.

"Oh dear! You're hurt! Wait here" said Carrie as she runs off to find some things to help Sid.

"Man that was so funny!" Eddie laughed.

"Yeah and awesome at the same time" Crash laughed as well.

"It's not funny you guys, Sid's in pain!" Ellie said crossly.

"Oh come on Ellie! You heard what Sid said, He's fine!" said Manny as he chuckles a bit.

"Sid's in pain with a burnt tail, how is that fine Dad?" Peaches sternly asked.

"Umm...well...I...uhh..." said Manny as he tries to think.

"Yes?" said Ellie

"I...I'm sorry!" Manny apologised.

"Thank you Manny" said Ellie.

Carrie then returns with a big leaf in her hands.

"What are you doing with that Carrie?" Sid asked as he looks at Carrie curiously.

"Well I'm not an expert on how to treat burns and all that, but it doesn't look that bad so I'm going to wrap your tail up with this big leaf as a bandage Ok? Now hold still, this may hurt a little" said Carrie as she starts wrapping Sid's burned tail up.

"OW! OW! That hurts!" Sid cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry Sid but it does hurt sometimes, Just hang in there, I'm almost done" said Carrie as she tries to finish the bandage wrapping quickly then finally she finishes.

"There! All done! How do you feel now Sid?" Carrie asked.

"I feel a bit sore but apart from that, I feel OK!" said Sid as he gets up.

"I'm glad to hear that Sid" said Carrie as she smiles once more at Sid.

"Thanks for that Carrie" said Ellie.

"My pleasure! After all we're friends now right?" said Carrie.

"Yeah, we are" said Sid as he smiles goofily.

"Alright you two, Apologise to Sid now" Ellie said to the possums

"Alright! Sid we're sorry that we laughed at you" Crash apologised.

"Yeah! We're sorry!" Eddie apologised.

"Its Ok guys, you know me, I never hold a grudge" said Sid.

"Why? Cause you're too lazy?" Diego teases Sid.

Sid rolls his eyes and replies in annoyance "Yes"

"Though so" Diego chuckles as Shira just shook her head.

"Well I'm going to bed now! Goodnight guys!" said Carrie.

"Goodnight" said the herd.

Carrie turns to Sid and said "Goodnight Sid"

Sid smiles at Carrie and he softly said "Goodnight Carrie"

Then one by one, the herd went to sleep for the night near the campfire.

Meanwhile Victor and Toby watches over the herd on top of the hill as Victor evilly chuckled.

"Good boy Toby, You found the sloth"

"As much I wish I didn't" Toby sadly said.

"Don't be foolish boy" Victor scoffed as he hits Toby on the head.

"Sorry master" Toby flinched in pain.

"Anyway…You were lucky to get away from those sabres…Don't fail me again" Victor growled at Toby.

"Y-Yes sir" Toby stuttered in fear.

"Soon tomorrow morning…We will strike at the pink sloth and get her to our customer…Toby! Gather our wolves up" Victor ordered.

"Yes sir" Toby slowly nodded and leaves.

"You can run….but you can't hide" Victor grinned evilly to himself as he walks off too.

* * *

**Well Carrie had fun today with the herd and she seems to like Sid**

**But what does Victor have plan for the herd?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. Morning Walk

**Chapter 8: Morning Walk**

* * *

Carrie was asleep near Sid the sloth as she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

She dreams that she was in a place where the area was dark and has a gloomy atmosphere.

"W-Where am I?" Carrie whispered to herself.

As she walks in the darkness, She hears people whispering her name that made her look around in fear.

"What's going on? What is this place?" Carrie whimpered.

Then she sees a bright light shining in front of her as she sees three silhouettes that she finds familiar.

"Mum? Dad? Big brother?" Carrie called out but there was no answer from her silhouette family. just then, two large shadowing hands appeared from behind them and drags them into the darkness.

Carrie watches in horror as she hears their screams for help, she tries to move but she then realises that she was frozen and unable to do anything.

"No! Leave them alone! Please! No! NO! NOOOOOO!" Carrie screamed and then she bolted her eyes open to find that she was still at the campsite.

"It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare" Carrie said to herself as she calms herself down.

She looks around to see that it's morning already and the herd was still asleep.

She then sees Sid and walks quietly to him and watches him sleep.

Sid was snoring and mumbling about eating dandelions.

"Zzzzzz...No I like dandelions...They're so tasty" Sid said in his sleep.

Carrie giggles as she hears this and sits next to Sid as she waits for the others to wake up.

"What's that? Yes...I will have berries!" Sid mumbles as he sleeps peacefully while Carrie looks at him and smiles.

"Sid's so funny and yet...he's a very nice guy" Carrie thought to herself.

She then looks around at the herd as she whispers

"I gotta admit, This herd is not bad at all"

Carrie looks up to see that the others were waking up.

"Good morning guys!" said Carrie.

"Morning Carrie!" Ellie greeted

"Morning Carrie!" said Peaches.

"How do you sleep dear?" Ellie asked.

Carrie didn't wanted to tell the others about her nightmare so she replied

"I spelt fine, Thanks for asking"

Soon they see Manny getting up and yawning

"Morning sleepy head" Ellie giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, Morning to you all" Manny yawned.

"Well I'm starving! Let's get something to eat" said Louis.

"I agree" Ellie agreed.

"Me too!" said Peaches.

"Heck, I'm up for a nice juicy apple for me and Precious" Granny replied.

"Seems like Sid, Diego and Shira are still snoozing" said Carrie as she looks at the two sleeping mammals.

"We can handle that" said Eddie.

"Oh no! Not this again" groans Louis as he knew what Crash and Eddie are up to.

"Hey Carrie, Wanna see something funny? Watch this!" said Crash.

The twins went up to Diego and Shira and they shouted "WATER!"

Soon Diego and Shira bolted his eyes open and jumped

"Water?!" Diego exclaimed

"Where?!" Shira exclaimed.

The twins laughed at the sabres reaction as Diego and Shira growls at the twins.

"You jerks! That wasn't funny!" Shira snapped.

"You two are gonna be pay for that!" Diego growled and starts chasing the possums as they run away from Diego laughing.

"Catch us if you can Diego" teases Crash.

"You can't get us" teases Eddie.

"Come back here you two!" shouted Diego as he chases the possums.

"I swear those two are so annoying" Shira groaned.

"Welcome to my world Shira" Manny replied.

"Do they do pranks every morning?" Carrie asked.

"Well if you count, throwing rocks at me, drenching water at Diego and tying Sid up to a tree, I would say yes...Knock it off you guys!" Manny sternly calls out to Diego and the twins.

"No offence but aren't overweight guys suppose to be jolly?" Carrie asked.

"I'm not fat, OK? It's this fur, its poofy" said Manny as he explains about himself to Carrie.

"Oh! OK I see!" said Carrie nodding her head then thinks to herself.

"He is definitely fat"

"Sid's still asleep" said Peaches.

"I'll get him up" said Granny as he kept poking Sid with her walking stick.

"I'll wake him up Granny" said Carrie as she walks closer to Sid and begins to shake him gently.

"Gee, She seems so nice to Sid" Manny whispered to Ellie.

"Indeed she is, And maybe, just maybe, She could be the one for Sid" Ellie giggled as she winks at Manny.

"Whoa, whoa Ellie! A little early to be thinking about that isn't it? After all they only just met" Manny replied.

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Ellie smiles at Manny.

"Nah, That's just fantasy and all that" Manny replied

"Sid, wake up! Rise and shine" said Carrie as she tries to wake Sid up.

"Mmm...No...Five more minutes mum!" Sid mumbles causing Carrie to laugh.

"Come on Sid, Wake up!" said Carrie.

Sid then opens his eyes and sees Carrie smiling at him

"Oh! Good morning Carrie" Sid yawned.

"Morning sleepy head!" Carrie giggled.

"Oh, Morning Carrie, How are you?" Sid asked.

"I'm very good Sid and how is your tail?" Carrie asked.

"My tail? Oh yeah! It's fine! I feel better now thanks to you" said Sid as he gets up and stretches.

Let me take off the bandages for you" said Carrie.

"Well...OK" Sid replied.

Carrie then slowly and gently took the leaf bandages off Sid as she looks at his tail and said

"It's not bad but it will take a while for the fur to grow back"

"Well that's good news" said Louis.

"Hey Sid! Want to come and find breakfast with me?" Carrie asked.

"Really? You serious?" Sid asked as he looked surprise.

"Of course I'm serious! Why?" Carrie asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that no one has asked me to come and look for breakfast with them or lunch or dinner or supper, well maybe afternoon snack or maybe just-" Sid started.

"Sid, just say yes or no" Manny sighs in annoyance.

"Ok, Ok! Yes I'll come with you" said Sid as he walks off with Carrie just as Diego and the twins return from their chase.

"Where are they going?" Crash asked.

"They're just going to get breakfast, that's all" said Peaches.

"Maybe I should I go with them" said Diego.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Well just to make sure that Sid doesn't get into trouble with Carrie" said Diego as he begins to follow them but was stopped by Shira as she stands in front of him.

"Oh no you don't! How about we go and hunt together" said Shira.

"Ok then, Me and Manny will go together " said Ellie.

"And I'll go with Louis" said Peaches as she smiles at the molehog.

"What about us?" Crash asked.

"You two can go with dear Granny" Diego smirks at the twins.

"Hey Ellie, What if Sid-" Manny started.

"Manny, Don't worry OK? Sid and Carrie will be fine" said Ellie.

"Do we really have to stay with Granny?" Eddie asked.

"Yes!" said Ellie.

"Oh great!" The twins groaned.

"Come on ya two sissy rodents, We're gonna find some fruit for Precious" said Granny

"Whoo hoo(!)" The twins sarcastically replied as they followed Granny.

Meanwhile Sid and Carrie are wandering around looking for something to eat.

"Hey Sid! What do you like to eat?" Carrie asked.

"Umm...Leaves, berries and pinecones! You?" Sid asked.

"It's the same here with me" said Carrie.

"Oh, I see" said Sid.

After a while, Sid started whistling as Carrie just walks with the yellow sloth quietly.

"Hey Sid? Do you ever...dream of something that always haunts you in the night?" Carrie asked.

"No, why?" said Sid.

"Oh nothing, it's just...I had a nightmare about my family last night" Carrie replied as she starts to look depressed.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that, May I asked what happened in your dream?" Sid asked.

"I...I don't feel comfortable talking about it Sid" said Carrie as she shooks her head at Sid.

"Oh...sorry" Sid apologised.

"Its fine...but enough about me, what do you dream of Sid?" Carrie asked.

"Umm...Food" said Sid.

"Is that all you ever dream about?" Carrie laughs.

"No, I dream of others things" said Sid.

"Like what?" Carrie asked.

"Well I dream that one day, I will have a beautiful wife who loves me for me" Sid replied.

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone special one day Sid" said Carrie as she smiles at Sid.

"Thanks, How are you liking the herd?" Sid asked.

"It's OK, I really like your friends, They're nice" Carrie replied.

"Well I hope you're happy that you have a new home" said Sid.

"I am happy, Thanks to you, You're a great friend Sid" Carrie said as she hugs him.

"Yeah! You too" Sid chuckled as he blushes.

Suddenly they heard a snap of a twig

"Did you hear that Sid?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah" Sid replied.

Suddenly they heard a low growl as Sid and Carrie got close to each other.

"Sid...I don't think we're alone" said Sid as she tremble in fear.

"Funny, I was about to say that" said Sid as he also trembles in fear.

"W-Who's there?" Carrie called out to the noise.

Suddenly they heard a deep devious laughter.

The sloths turn around to see a grey and brownish wolf with a scar on the left side of his face near them.

"Y-You!" Carrie gasped in horror.

"Who are you?" Sid nervously asked.

The wolf just grinned evilly as he reveals his sharp claws.

"Allow me to introduce myself...I am the end of you" the evil wolf grinned evilly.

* * *

**Uh-oh!**

**Here comes trouble!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	10. The Attack of the Wolves

**Chapter 9: The Attack of the Wolves**

* * *

Victor was standing there with an evil grin on his face as he watches the two sloths trembling in fear

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the little sloth who escaped from us" said Victor as his evil smile grew wider.

"Carrie? W-Who is this wolf?" Sid whimpered to Carrie.

Carrie didn't answer but looks at Victor with fear.

"You're so quiet my dear..." Victor coldly grinned at her.

"W-Who are you?" Sid asked in fear.

"That is none of your concern sloth" Victor hissed at Sid.

Sid yelps in fear as Victor then grins at Carrie again and said

"I see you found yourself a new family...No matter...That will end shortly"

"What do you want with me?" Carrie asked.

"All in good time my dear" Victor grinned evilly.

Soon Carlotta, Marcus, Nathaniel and Toby came by with Victor as they stand with their leader.

"Well, well, It's that pesky pink sloth who escaped from us" Nathaniel growled.

"And look, sir, She's brought junk food with her" said Carlotta evilly giggled.

"Indeed she has" Victor chuckles evilly.

Sid looks at Carrie in confusion and said "Junk food? You didn't tell me you brought junk food with you"

"Sid, they're talking about you" Carrie whimpers.

"Oh! This is bad" Sid whimpers as well.

"You won't escape us this time my dear and your little friend will be part of our main course" Victor evilly replied.

"Can't we...um...talk about this guys?" Sid stutters and smiles nervously.

Victor and the other wolves except for Toby just laughed and they stopped when Victor looks at Sid deviously and growls "I don't think so"

"Run!" Sid shouted and together, Carrie and Sid ran for their lives.

"Get them!" Victor shouted at the wolves and they chase after them.

Sid and Carrie ran as fast as they can, away from the wolves when Sid trips over.

"Sid!" exclaimed Carrie as she rushes to help Sid up.

"Are you OK?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah" Sid replied.

They were about to run again when Carrie screams as she and Sid sees the wolves in front of them.

Back at the campsite, Manny, Ellie, Peaches and Louie were finishing their breakfast when they heard a familiar scream.

"It's Carrie!" Ellie exclaiming as she realises in horror who it was and soon the others rushes to help them.

Somewhere near the campsite, Shira and Diego were on their way back when they also heard Carrie's scream.

"That's Carrie!" Shira gasped.

"It sounds like she and Sid are in trouble" Diego replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shira cries out and the two sabres rushes off to rescue their friends.

Meanwhile, Granny and the twins were eating apples when they heard Carrie and Sid screaming for help.

"What the?" Eddie said in confusion.

"Was that Sid and Carrie?" Crash asked.

Granny knew that they were in trouble so she got up and said

"Come on possums, Let's see what's going on"

"You can go. We'll stay" Eddie chuckles nervously.

Granny just groans in annoyance and grabs the possum's tails as she drags them.

"Come on ya sissies!" Granny stubbornly replied as she drags Crash and Eddie with her.

Sid and Carrie were trapped by the wolves as they snarl and bark at them, causing Sid and Carrie to shake in fear.

"S-Sid?" Carrie stuttered.

"Y-Yes?" Sid stuttered as well.

"What are we gonna do?" Carrie panicked.

"I don't know" Sid also panicked.

"Why don't you say your prayers you two? No one can save you now!" Victor growled.

Suddenly Diego lunges at Victor and starts attacking him as Victor fights back.

Then Manny, Ellie and Peaches came to the rescue and they trumpet at the other wolves causing them to run away as they knew they were no match for two mammoths.

"Cowards!" Victor yells out as he jumps off from Diego.

"Sorry master but we can't fight three mammoths" Carlotta cried as she runs off with the other wolves except for Toby who hid behind the trees.

"Leave the sloths alone" Diego growled at Victor.

"Foolish saber, You have no idea of who you're dealing with" Victor growled.

"Who is this wolf?" Sid asked.

"His name is Victor! He's the most dangerous wolf alive" Carrie replied.

"I see the pink sloth still knows my name" Victor grins evilly.

"What do you want with her?" Shira growled.

"That is not of your business saber!" Victor hisses at Shira.

We'll give you one chance to leave now and never come back" Manny warned as he glares at the alpha wolf.

Victor just coldly chuckle as he growls

"Foolish mammoth, You really think you can scare me with your threat?...Fools...I am Victor...the most powerful wolf in the world...I'm not afraid of some freakish herd led by a fat mammoth"

"I'm not fat! I'm poofy" Manny exclaimed at Victor.

"Sid, Carrie, Run!" Ellie told the two sloths.

"Come on Carrie" said Sid as he leads her back to the camp.

"Oh no you don't" Victor growls as he uses his quick reflexes to pass by the herd and halts the two sloths by blocking their way.

Victor then lunges at Carrie as Sid screamed

"Carrie! Nooooo!"

Sid pushes Carrie out of the way as Victor slashes Sid's arm with his claws causing Sid to scream in pain as he falls to the ground.

"Sid!" Carrie screamed in horror.

Diego lungs at Victor but Victor flees before Diego could really attack him again.

"I will flee for now...But I will be back" Victor growls as he slowly backs away while the herd stands near Sid who was hurt.

"Mess with us again, you're a goner" Manny threaten Victor.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm...Foolish herd...If you keep Carrie into this herd...you will lose everything...I promise" Victor chuckles evilly as what he said strikes a fear inside Manny.

Before Victor runs off, He turns back and shouts at Carrie "This isn't over! I will get you my darling and your floppy friend too!" and after that, he ran off from the herd.

Carrie rushes to Sid who was lying on the ground, holding his arm in pain.

"Sid? Sid! Are you OK?" Carrie panicked as she gets down on her knees and checks on Sid.

"I don't know...Aaah!" Sid cries out in pain as he tries to get up but couldn't due to the pain he was experiencing.

Carrie checks on Sid and gasps in horror when she saw Sid's arm

"Oh no! Sid! Your arm! It's bleeding!" Carrie cried.

Carrie pushes Sid's right hand away from his left arm to see that Sid's left arm has a huge scratch and it was bleeding fast.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Sid" Carrie apologised as she felt very guilty about what has happened.

"It's not your fault darling" Ellie soothed Carrie.

"If I haven't got in the way, Sid would be OK!" said Carrie depressingly replied..

"Don't blame yourself Carrie" Sid groaned in pain.

"OK Crash! Eddie! Find the biggest leaf you can find to wrap Sid's arm up, Peaches, Louis! Go get some water!" said Manny.

"How will do they do that?" Manny asked.

"They can get a coconut shell or get a turtle shell or...just get some water and quick before Sid bleeds to death!" exclaimed Ellie as Peaches, Louie and the twins ran off to do their tasks.

"And me Ellie?" Diego asked.

"I want you and Shira to keep an eye out to see if anymore wolves or dangerous animals are nearby" said Ellie.

"Sure thing Ellie" said Shira as she and Diego kept an eye out for predators that maybe lurking nearby.

"Manny, Stay with Granny" said Ellie.

"Alright" said Manny as he watches Granny who was looking at Sid worringly.

"Are you alright Sid?" Ellie asked.

"Not really" Sid groaned as the pain keeps striking inside him.

"Just hang in there Sid! You're gonna be fine" Ellie soothed Sid as he gently pats Sid on the head to comfort him.

"Sid, I'm really sorry I got you into this mess" Carrie apologised.

"Carrie, it's not your fault OK?" said Shira.

"I just feel like it is my fault...Why did you do that Sid? Why did you took the damage instead of me?" Carrie asked.

"That's a good question! Why did you Sid? I mean no offence but you never risked for your life for any of us but why now and why Carrie?" Diego asked.

"I...I don't know why to be honest...I just did it...That's all" said Sid.

Ellie looks at Sid then to Carrie and then she thinks to herself "Hmm...Maybe he did it because he likes her"

Just then Peaches and Louis returns with the water in a coconut shell and the twins return with two leaves.

One small enough to clean Sid's wound and the other big enough to wrap around Sid's arm.

"OK Sid, I need you to sit on this rock for a moment" said Manny as Carrie and Ellie got Sid up and took Sid over to where Manny is.

"Alright, this may hurt a bit Sid" said Manny and he took the leaf from Crash and dunks it in the water and starts cleaning Sid's wound with the wet leaf.

"Argh!" Sid yell out in pain.

"Hold still Sid" said Manny as he tries to finishes cleaning Sid's wound.

"Ok Eddie, Give me the leaf" said Carrie.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Because she's the only one who can wrap Sid's wound up" said Ellie.

Eddie gives Carrie the big leaf and when Manny was finish cleaning the blood off, Carrie started wrapping the leaf around Sid.

"Ow! Ow!" Sid yelled out in pain.

"It's gonna be OK Sid, You're gonna be fine" said Carrie as she tries to comfort Sid then she finishes wrapping the wound up.

"Are you feeling alright now Sid?" Carrie asked.

"A little but it still hurts" Sid replied.

"Are you sure? I just feel guilty for what has happened to you" said Carrie as she still feels a little depressed.

"Carrie, if I know Sid, He would still be fine after a whack on a head" Diego chuckles as he tries to cheer Carrie up.

"You're not that funny Diego" said Sid as he rolls his eyes but smiles as he know Diego was only joking around.

"Look who's talking" said Diego as he jokes back at Sid and smirks deviously at him.

"We better get going back!" said Manny as he lifts Sid up to his back.

"Come on Carrie, You can hop on my back for a while if you want" said Ellie.

"Thank you Ellie" said Carrie as she climbs on Ellie's back and soon the herd started to head back to their home.

"Thank you Sid, for saving my life" said Carrie.

Sid looks and smiles at Carrie then replied "You're welcome Carrie"

Meanwhile Toby was watching the herd leaving as he whispers

"Be safe Sid and Carrie"

* * *

**Well Victor and his team is defeated for now**

**Poor Sid, Though it was brave of him to save Carrie.**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	11. The Aftermath of the Ambush

**Chapter 10: The Aftermath of the Ambush**

* * *

As the herd got back to their home, Manny puts Sid gently on the ground for him to rest.

"So Carrie, Who was that wolf and how did he know you?" Shira asked.

"His name is Victor...I don't know what he wants and I don't wanna know why" said Carrie.

"Why didn't you tell us this Carrie?" Peaches asked.

"I...I was so scared...I didn't know what to do" Carrie sadly replied.

"Ssssh...There, there sweetie, It's gonna be OK" Ellie comforts her as she hugs the sloth.

Soon Diego walks up to the others and said

"Sid will be fine, He just need some rest"

"Well thank goodness for that" Carrie sighs in relief.

"I think you two are ought to be lucky that Victor didn't kill you two" said Diego.

"I agree, Very lucky" Shira agrees.

"I'm so glad you two are OK as well" said Peaches.

"I never meant for this to happen" Carrie sighed.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie" Ellie soothed her.

"Listen Carrie, We'll be there for you OK? We are a herd and we treat each other like a family" said Peaches.

"That's right! And you are welcome here Carrie" said Louis.

"No she's not"

The others turn to see Manny with a stern look but is concerned deep inside him.

"Excuse me?" Ellie asked as she was shocked by what Manny just said.

"After what happened today, she's not welcome in this herd anymore" said Manny.

"I knew this would happen" Carrie sighed sadly.

"Now leave our herd at once!" Manny orders Carrie.

"Dad!" Peaches angrily exclaimed.

"Ok...Tell Sid I'm sorry" Carrie replies as she sadly walks off but was stop by Ellie.

"Whoa, whoa! Not so fast!" Ellie replied as she holds Carrie's paw.

"Ellie, You heard what that wolf said to us, If we keep Carrie here, We'll risk losing everything in this herd" Manny replied.

"I don't care what that stupid wolf said, We are keeping Carrie in this herd and that's that" Ellie sternly said to Manny.

"Are you serious Ellie? Do you want that wolf with his pack destroying this herd including you?! Think of what he'll do to us Ellie" Manny stubbornly snapped.

"Manny, stop it! I know you're concern for us but we are a tough pack and we will not go down even against a bunch of flea bitting mutts" Ellie replied.

"My god! I'm the only one here who's trying to save this herd but you'll like "How are my dear?" "Can I do anything for you sweetie?" "Can I protect you from some wolves?" Manny mocks as Louis got to Peaches.

"Why don't you shut your big mouth?!" Louis sternly yet nervously snapped at Manny.

"Whoa...Louis" Peaches replied as she was amazed by Louis courage even though he is still nervous and a little shakey.

"Give me one good reason wiener" Manny snapped.

"How about five good reasons...No wait! Ten good reasons" said Peaches as she stood up for Louis.

"Enough!"

The others turn to see Carrie looking at them sternly yet calmly.

"Manny is right...I should leave" said Carrie.

"Yeah good riddance Carrie" Manny stubbornly replied.

"No Carrie, You are not leaving, You're staying with us" Ellie said as she stops Carrie from leaving.

"But Manny is right, I'm risking you all in danger" Carrie protested.

"We can protect ourselves as long as we stay together my friend" Shira replies.

"Shira is right Carrie"

Carrie and the others then see Sid with the leaf bandages on him as he walks slowly to Carrie.

"Sid, You shouldn't be walking yet, You need to rest" said Carrie.

"I know and I will soon but Carrie, The others are right...well except for Manny of course" Sid replied.

"I am not Sid" Manny stubbornly protested.

"Are too dad" Peaches sternly replied

"Hey! I am trying to keep my family safe Peaches" Manny sternly replied.

"Dad! Shush!" Peaches shushed her father.

"Don't tell me to shush young lady" Manny stubbornly warned.

"Manny, Please be quiet" Ellie sighed in annoyence as Manny lets out a grunt.

"Sid...I respect you letting me stay in the herd but there are some things you don't know about me" Carrie sadly said.

"Like what?" Sid asked.

"My family" Carrie sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sid asked.

"No" Carrie refused.

"You can tell me anything Carrie, I can help you" Sid comforted.

"I'm sorry Sid but I can't stay here...I have to leave" Carrie said.

She was about to go when Shira stopped her.

"We're a family Carrie and we stick together no matter what" said Shira.

"But Shira-" Carrie begins.

"No buts Carrie, You're staying and that's final...Now take Sid back to bed and mind him for a while" said Shira.

Carrie looks at the herd who was smiling at her except for Manny who was sternly glaring at her until Carrie replies

"Alright I'll stay"

Shira smiles at the pink sloth and said

"Glad to hear it"

"Yaaay! My new friend is staying" Sid cheered as he hugs Carrie.

"Thanks Sid" Carrie giggled.

Soon she and Sid walk off to Sid's bed as the others watched them go.

"Are you happy now Shira?" Manny sternly said to Shira.

"Hey buddy, Leave my wife alone" Diego growls as he and Shira walks off.

"Doesn't anyone care that I only want to protect this herd?" Manny groans in annoyance.

"We do care Manny but there are more ways to handle things like this than kicking a new herd member out" said Ellie.

Manny lets out a grunt as Ellie then sighs and said

"Look Manny, Carrie is staying with us and that's the end of it!"

And with that Ellie walks off with Peaches and Louis as Manny was left all alone.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt and I just want us to be safe" Manny sighed as he follows Ellie and Peaches.

* * *

**Poor Carrie! Manny doesn't even want her in the herd now!**

**But she's still in! Thanks to Sid and Shira (mostly)**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	12. The Mysterious Customer

**Chapter 11: The Mysterious Customer**

* * *

Meanwhile at Victor's lair, The alpha wolf was growling at the others furiously as he finishes beating Carlotta, Marcus and Nathanial except for Toby.

"You cowardly fools! How dare you disobey me and run off?!" Victor roared.

"Master...we can explain" Marcus grunted in pain as he tries to get up.

"SLIENCE!" Victor roared as he kicks Marcus down causing Toby to flinch in fear.

"We're sorry master but we couldn't last against three mammoths" Carlotta whimpered.

"Be quiet Carlotta" Victor growled.

Carlotta whimpers as the rest of the wolves gathered in fear as Victor growls

"You three have disappointed me...No matter what we do...NO ONE flees from our enemies unless I say so!"

"Hey! What about that little runt over there? You didn't beat him up" Nathanial angrily snapped.

Victor growls and slashes Nathanial face as he hisses

"The reason Toby is unharmless because he obeyed me"

"How?" Marcus grunted.

"He stayed though he hide to keep an eye on the team...He stayed due to my command" Victor growled.

Toby looks at Marcus then said "Please sir, Have mercy on my brother"

Victor turns to Toby and sternly glares at him

"Little one, I'm sure you are aware that I show no mercy...As I taught you Toby that mercy is for the weak" Victor growls at Toby.

"Y-Yes master...I apologise" Toby whimpered.

"Good" Victor growled softly.

Then Victor turns to the three wolves and growled

"Let that be a lesson to you lot"

"Yes master" The three wolves replied.

"Good...Now find the sloth!" said Victor as he was standing on a huge rock and soon he roars to the wolves

"FIND HER!"

The others wolves run off including Carlotta, Nathanial and Marcus as they continue to find Carrie.

Toby was about to go when Victor growls

"Halt!"

The young wolf frozed and then he stutters

"Y-Yes master?

"You come with me right now Toby" Victor coldly replied.

"W-Where are we going if I may ask master?" Toby asked in fear.

The alpha wolf coldly looks at Toby who quivered in fear as he deeply replied

"We're going to see our customer"

"You mean?..." Toby replied.

"Yes little one, The one who wants Carrie" Victor grinned evilly.

"But why need me with you?" Toby asked.

"Because, I rather not let you go with those pathetic excuses for wolves especially your brother" Victor snarled at him.

"O-OK" Toby whimpered.

"You and Marcus are my trusted minions and heirs to my throne...Serve me well and you'll be the true heir my little minion" Victor grinned evilly as he and Toby heads off from Forbidden Rock.

"Yes master" Toby nodded.

"I rather run away than be heir to that stupid cold hearted fiend" Toby thought to himself.

"Now I will ask...What were you actually doing?" Victor asked.

Toby looks at Victor and replies

"Just hiding myself from the enemies"

"I see, Have you heard anything from them?" Victor asked.

Toby did hear them but instead he replied "I heard nothing unfortunately master"

Victor then swats Toby's ears and growls

"If I were you next time Toby, I adjust your hearing"

"Y-Yes master" Toby stuttered as he rubs his ears.

"Remember what I taught you Toby, When spying on our enemies-" Victor started.

"Always listen and hide from them" Toby finished.

"Correct my little minion" Victor evilly grinned at Toby.

"M-Master" said Toby.

"What?" Victor growled.

"Have you...ever thought about...not doing stuff like this?" Toby asked.

Victor just scoffed and replied

"Of course I do you stupid mutt, Do you think I enjoy doing this?"

"No sir...You only like the thrill of the kill and only if the deal is impressive to you" Toby whimpers.

"That's right" Victor grinned evilly.

Soon they reached to a dark and gloomy cave as Victor then hisses

"Now you stay here and keep your trap shut"

"Yes sir" Toby nodded.

While Toby stays, Victor walks up to a shadow figure in the darkness of the cave.

"You better have results" The mysterious figure growled.

Victor grins evilly at the figure and replies

"Well we did manage to find the girl"

"And?" The figure asked.

"Unfortunately she is now with a herd of freaks" Victor replied.

"WHAT?" The figure bellowed.

"She has escaped from us and now she's with another herd" Victor evilly chuckled as he kept his evil grin on his face.

"I don't see how this amuses you Victor but we had a deal, You destroy that brat's family and bring her to me" The figure hissed.

"I understand that but look on the bright side...Now I can destroy the herd and bring her to you" Victor chuckles evilly.

"And how is that the bright side for me Victor?" The figure growled.

"I didn't say it was good for you, fool!" Victor snapped.

"Whatever! Just find her and bring her to me NOW!" The figure snapped back.

"Patience my friend, Patience, I still need to come up with a plan to destroy the herd and capture Carrie once and for all" Victor replied.

"Well you better hurry up with that! I've waited long enough" The figure hissed.

"Relax my friend...I will get her for you" Victor evilly grinned at the figure.

"You better" The figure warned and with that, he disappears into the night.

"Wow, He's so impatience with us" Toby mutters.

"Indeed...nonetheless, we will get Carrie my little minion" Victor grinned evilly.

"What if he breaks his promise master?" Toby asked.

Victor just grins evilly as he then pounces on a mouse who was walking by as he grabs it with his paws.

As Toby watches Victor holding the mouse in his paws and then Victor grins evilly at Toby as he twists the mouse's neck and kills it

Toby gulps in horror as he shivers in fear while Victor drops the dead mouse on the ground.

"Get the message brat?" Victor evilly grinned.

"Yes master, I-I get the m-message" Toby whimpers in fear.

"Good boy" Victor evilly growled as he walks off.

Toby watches as Victor was about to leave when the alpha wolf turns back and hisses

"Yes master, I-I get the m-message" Toby whimpers in fear.

"Good boy" Victor evilly growled as he walks off.

Toby watches as Victor was about to leave when the alpha wolf turns back and hisses

"You coming with me or what?"

"Y-Yes master" Toby stuttered.

Soon he follows Victor back to Forbidden Rock as worry and anxiety grows inside in Toby for he fears for what would Victor would do the innocent herd and Carrie.

* * *

**Victor is so evil!**

**Who is the mysterious customer? **

**(To those who already read the story, Please don't spoil it)**

**Is Toby good or bad?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	13. Meeting The Hyraxes

**Chapter 12: Meeting The Hyraxes**

* * *

The next morning, Carrie wakes up to find the herd till asleep as she got up and stretches her arms up.

"I must have woke up early again, Lucky I didn't had a nightmare last night...That's a relief" Carrie whispers to herself.

She then looks at Sid who still has the leaf bandages on.

"Oh Sid...I never wanted you to get hurt" Carrie sighed as she lies down near him and holds him gently.

Soon Sid wakes up and sees Carrie holding him as the sloth chuckle

"Getting chilly are you?"

Carrie lets out a yelp of surprise as she then nervously giggles

"Um...No"

"Just kidding" Sid chuckled.

"Oh I see" Carrie giggled.

Sid slowly got up and sees Carrie looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong Carrie?" Sid asked.

"I'm still feel a little guilty for what happened to you" Carrie sighed.

Sid just smiles warmly and hugs Carrie as he replies

"Carrie, It's not your fault, Stop blaming yourself"

"*Sighs* if only you knew what happened to my family" Carrie sadly thought as she puts on a fake smile and replies

"OK...Thanks"

Sid couldn't tell that Carrie was faking a smile but instead he said

"No worries! And don't worry about the big bad wolf, If he messes with us again, The others are ready to fight back"

"I really don't want risk you guys getting hurt" Carrie replied.

"Hey, We're a family and families stick with each other" Sid soothed her.

"I...I guess so" Carrie nodded.

"Good" Sid smiles at her.

Soon the whole herd was awake as Peaches was the first to greet the sloths

"Hey guys, How are you feeling this morning?" Peaches asked.

"I'm feeling OK now" Sid replied.

"I'm alright" Carrie replied as well.

"Cool! So Uncle Sid, you think you ready to take off the bandages?" Peaches asked.

"I think so" Sid replied.

"Do you want me to take them off?" Carrie asked.

"Be my guest" Sid replied.

Carrie slowly takes off the bandages off of Sid so she wouldn't hurt him.

"You OK Sid?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah" Sid nodded as he looks at his tail and sees that the fur is starting to grow back.

"Well your tail is getting better and your arm is starting to heal" said Louis as he climbs on Peaches's trunk.

"Indeed" Sid agreed.

Manny then walks up to Carrie with a slight guilt look on his face as Carrie looks up then looks away from Manny.

"Morning Manny" Carrie softly said.

"Hey Carrie" Manny grunted softly.

Ellie and the others came by to see what was going on as Manny then said

"Listen, I want to apologise for the way I behaved yesterday, Shira was right, We are a family and families must stick together"

"So...you're not mad at me?" Carrie asked.

"No, I'm sorry Carrie, Can you ever forgive me?" Manny apologised.

Carrie smiles at the mammoth and replies

"Yes"

Manny then smiles at her and offers her his trunk as he said

"Friends?"

Carrie smiles at the mammoth and shook his trunk.

"Friends" Carrie replied

"Now that's what I'm talking about! That's ham and cheese right there" Granny cheered.

"It's family" Both Crash and Eddie said.

"Ah whatever ya sissies" Granny replied as she looks away from the twins.

The herd just laughs as Carrie then asked

"So Sid, What do you wanna show me today?"

"Well I got some cute little friends you would love to meet" Sid happily replied.

"Really? Who?" Carrie asked.

"Well follow us and we'll show you" said Ellie.

Soon the herd started to head off right as Sid stays close with Carrie.

"Now be careful guys, We don't wanna risk getting caught by that wolf again" Manny warned.

"We will Manny" said Diego.

Soon they reaches a tall oak tree as the herd stops and Carrie looks around

"So where are we?"

"Ssssh...The trees have ears again" Sid whispered as he points to the tree that what appears to have eyes and ears.

Soon the ears and eyes reveal to be small creatures known as the Hyraxes as they poke their heads out from bushes, trees and even leaves as they make gibberish noises.

"Wow! What are they?" Carrie asked.

"They're called the Hyraxes" said Shira as she smiles at the creatures.

Soon the Hyraxes gathered around the herd as they each happily greeted the members of the herd.

Sid then sees the leader of the Hyraxes, the leader has blue markings on one side of his face as he sees Sid and runs to hug him.

Soon Sid and the leader began making goofy noises and silly gestures as Carrie looks at them confusingly.

Soon the two mammals hugged as Carrie asked.

"What was that all about?"

"Well the Hyraxes don't understand how we speak but lucky for us, Sid knows what they're saying and he knows how to speak like them" Diego replied.

"Really? That's cool" Carrie nods as she smiles at Sid greeting the other hyraxes.

Soon the leader walks to Carrie and starts sniffing at her and then gives her a hug.

"Um...Hi" Carrie greeted as the leader looks at her and smiles at her.

Soon Sid speaks gibberish to the leader of the Hyrax as Carrie asked

"What are you saying?"

"I'm introducing you to the Hyraxes" Sid replied.

Carrie nods as the leader calls out to the other Hyraxes as they all gathered around and even some of them climbed on her arms and shoulders.

"Um...Sid?" Carrie nervously giggled.

"It's OK, They're saying hello to you" Sid chuckled.

"Um...Hello" Carrie greeted the Hyraxes as they greeted her back by making a gibberish noise.

"They said hi as well" said Sid.

Carrie nods as then the leader asks Sid why are they here.

"OK, I'm going to let them know why we're here" Sid replied.

Then Sid makes a couple gibberish noises and ends up growling like a wolf.

The Hyraxes gasped in horror as Carrie asked.

"What did you say?"

"I told them how I met you and what has happened between us and Victor" said Sid.

"So...how are they gonna help us with Victor?" Ellie asked.

"Hopefully something good" said Manny.

"And maybe something good to eat here while I'm waiting here" said Granny.

"Umm, Granny, Not now OK?" Sid chuckled.

"Ah whatever" Granny replied.

Soon the Hyrax communicates with Sid again as the yellow sloth listens to the hyrax.

Then Sid said

"They're offering us to stay with them"

"Where?" Peaches asked.

Soon the Hyraxes went off as the leader signals Sid to follow them.

"They want us to follow them" said Sid.

Soon the herd follows the Hyraxes and soon they are at a big cave as they go inside and soon they can see a lot of branches and lakes including a waterfall. There was even large rooms inside the cave that were big enough for everyone.

"It's their hideout" said Sid.

"It's big" Louis added.

"It's beautiful" Shira added.

"It's the perfect place to stay and keep away from Victor" said Manny.

Soon the leader of the Hyrax walks up to Sid and he asks the leader if they can stay in here to which the leader nods happily.

Carrie then hugs the leader as the herd were welcomed into their new home in the Hyraxes secret hideout.

* * *

**Well the herd is staying with the Hyraxes at thier hideout**

**But will they be safe?**

**Will Victor find them?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. Dancing With Carrie

**Chapter 13: Dancing With Carrie**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the encounter with the wolves and the herd has finally found a new home.

As the months pass, Sid and Carrie have become best friends ever since but there are some days when Sid and Carrie feel that there's something more in them.

Like one time when Sid and Carrie were gathering fruit for the herd

"You OK there Carrie?" Sid asked as he was picking apples from the trees.

"Sure" Carrie nodded as she was picking berries for the herd.

Soon Sid accidently trips and lands near Carrie.

"Oh dear, Are you OK Sid?" Carrie asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Though I drop the apples" Sid replied as he picks them up again.

"I'll help you" said Carrie as she gently places the berries down and helps Sid with the apples.

Soon Sid's hand accidently touches Carrie's hand when they both reach for an apple.

Sid and Carrie then looks at each other in the eye as Carrie blushes

"Umm...You...um...wanna take that?" Sid asked as he blushes too.

"Well...I...I...um" Carrie stutters.

They both looked at each other for a minute or two then they broke apart when Diego and Shira came by.

"Hey guys, You OK down there?" Shira asked.

Sid picks up the apple as Carrie replies

"Um...Yes we're almost done"

"Well you might wanna hurry before it gets too dark" said Diego.

"We will Diego" said Sid.

The two sabres who had no idea of what just happened with Sid and Carrie, heads back to the hideout as Sid and Carrie picks up the fruits and started to head back to the hideout. Neither of them spoke to each other for the rest of the day but kept blushing when one looks at another.

The next moment was when one night, Sid was telling the Hyraxes stories of their adventures as the rest of the herd was listening to them. As Sid finishes the stories, The Hyraxes cheered as Carrie and the herd claps for Sid.

Soon the yellow sloth sat next to Carrie as the pink sloth said

"So you really adopted three dinosaurs?"

"Yeah! It sounds crazy but it's true" Sid replied.

"So what were the dinosaurs names?" Carrie asked.

"Well their names are Shelly, Egbert and Yoko" Sid replied.

"You miss them?" Carrie asked.

"Sometimes but I moved on for them" Sid replied.

"I'm sure you'll meet them again one day" Carrie comforted.

"Thanks" Sid thanked.

Soon Peaches and Louis got up as they sing a romantic song together.

Peaches had no problem singing but Louis was scared at first until Peaches holds him with her trunk and the couple then starts singing in harmony.

"They're so sweet together" Carrie sighed happily.

"Mmm-hmm" Sid nodded.

While the couple continues singing with the hyraxes waving their arms in the air, Sid suddenly felt Carrie's head on his shoulder and slowly he moved his head to touch Carrie's head.

When Carrie and Sid looked at each other, they quickly moved away from each other and their faces were red from embarrassment.

"Sorry" Sid apologised.

"It's OK" Carrie giggled.

Soon the Hyraxes cheers loudly as Peaches and Louis have finished singing their song together.

Once they got back to the herd, Ellie congratulated them as she said

"That was so sweet you two singing together"

"Well thank Mrs Ellie, I love Peaches so much, I would love her for all eternity" Louis blushes as he smiles at Peaches.

"Awww Louis! That's so sweet of you" Peaches blushes as she kisses Louis on the cheek, causing the molehog to blush redder.

"Oh yuck" Eddie and Crash grunted in disgusted.

"Well I reckon it's sweet" Carrie replied.

"Hey Carrie! Why don't you show them your dancing?" Eddie snickered.

"W-What?" Carrie nervously asked.

"That's a good idea! Carrie, you told me and Shira that you can dance, can't you?" Ellie asked.

"Well yeah I can" Carrie replied.

"Well come on, Show us a thing or two" Shira encouraged as she nudges Carrie up.

Carrie nervously walks to the rocky stage and she looks so nervous as Sid then notices she was shaking.

"Carrie? Are you OK?" Sid asked as he walks up to Carrie.

"I can't do this Sid, I can't dance in front of them" Carrie objected.

"Why?" Sid asked.

"I'm just..." Carrie started as she looks down to the ground.

Sid then nods his head as he understood the problem and said

"You're stage frightened are you"

"Yeah..." Carrie replied quietly.

"Well, If it makes you feel better, I'll dance with you" Sid offered.

Carrie looks at Sid surprisingly as she said

"Oh you don't have to do that Sid"

"I want to for you Carrie" Sid replied.

"Why?" Carrie asked.

"Because we're friends and friends stick together right?" Sid winked.

Carrie smiles at Sid and then offers her paw to him as Sid then takes it and the female sloth brings Sid to the rocky stage.

The Hyraxes claps with the herd as Manny jokes to Diego

"This oughta be good"

"Yeah" Diego chuckles as Shira just rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Soon Sid starts dancing, however a little goofy as Carrie just giggles as she stops Sid.

"Umm...Sid, That's not how you quite dance" Carrie giggled.

"Oh really?" Sid replied in confusion.

"Umm, Here...How about I show you a bit on how I dance" Carrie offers

"OK" said Sid as he was happy that Carrie was going to teach him how to dance like her.

Carrie then gulps as she looks at the big audiences in front of her and Sid.

"Here's a little tip, Close your eyes and imagine that the animals have no fur" Sid replied.

"W-What?" Carrie asked as she looks at Sid oddly.

"OK, Forgot the last part, Just close your eyes and breathe gently" Sid nervously replied.

Carrie then closes her eyes and took some gentle breathes and to her surprise, she was comfortable with herself dancing now.

Soon Carrie starts to dance slowly as Sid and the others watched her dance.

Sid then catches up with Carrie and starts dancing like her as the hyraxes were cheering.

"They're loving us Carrie" said Sid as he dances with Carrie.

"Us?" Carrie asked in confusion as she opens her eyes and sees Sid dancing like Carrie.

"How am I doing?" Sid asked.

"You're doing good Sid" Carrie cheers as she dances with Sid with her eyes open this time.

"You OK?" Sid asked.

"I am now" Carrie giggled as she realises that she got over her fear of stage fright.

Soon they finished dancing as the herd and the hyraxes were clapping and cheering so loud.

"Wow, I gotta say, That was awesome" said Diego as he was impressed by the sloths dancing.

Sid and Carrie then hold paws as they bow together and once they finished, they look at each other and smile at each other.

Sid and Carrie's friendship grows stronger each day

* * *

**Sid and Carrie are getting along very well!**

**But is it more than friendship between them?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	15. Nightly Talk

**Chapter 14: Nightly Talk**

* * *

The herd and all the hyraxes were soundly asleep except for Carrie who was once again, having a nightmare.

She dreamt that she was in a dark crimson forest as she was frightened by the dark and eerie scenario.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Carrie called out in fear.

Soon she turns around to find the blooded hairs of her family on the ground.

"Oh my god" Carrie gasped in horror as she runs off in fear.

As she runs through the crimson forest, she can hear her name being whispered in an eerie echo.

"Leave me alone" Carrie cried as she kept on running.

Soon she bumps into someone, It was Sid.

"Sid! What are you doing here?" Carrie asked.

"I heard your cry and I came to see if you're OK" Sid replied.

"We better get out of here! This place is dangerous" said Carrie.

Soon Sid and Carrie started running as they got out of the crimson forest.

"Whew! We made it Sid" Carrie cheered.

She waited for Sid to reply but all she can hear was silent.

"Sid?" said Carrie as she turns around to find Sid gone.

"Sid? Sid where are you?" Carrie whimpered.

Suddenly she turns around to see Victor grinning evilly at her.

"Your precious sloth can't save you now" Victor growled and lunges at her.

Suddenly Carrie wakes up in panic as she looks around to see that she was still in the Hyraxes hideout.

She then sees Sid snoring as Carrie sighs in relief and soon got up to have a drink from the waterfall.

As she got to the waterfalls and took a sip, she then walks to the edge of the waterfall as she sits near the water and watches the night scenario outside.

"I am grateful that Sid let me stay with the herd...He seems like the only one I can rely on...Well of course there's Ellie and Shira, But Sid, I kinda like him, Sure he has a lisp and he sometimes clumsy but he's such a nice guy and quite friendly to talk to" Carrie thinks to herself.

"Carrie?"

The pink sloth turns around to see Sid standing near her as she said

"Oh hi Sid, what are you doing here?"

"I woke up to find you were gone" Sid replied.

"Oh OK" Carrie nods as she looks away.

Sid then notices Carrie looks a bit depressed as he sits next to her.

"What's wrong Carrie?" Sid asked.

"Nothing Sid" Carrie replied as she looks down to the ground.

Sid knew that something was wrong with Carrie as he sat next to her and puts a paw on her paw.

"You tell me anything Carrie, I'm here for you" Sid comforted her.

Carrie looks at Sid as she then sighs

"I just miss my family Sid, It's not the same without them"

Sid nods as he understands how Carrie feels as he said

"I'm so sorry about your family Carrie"

"Thanks Sid" Carrie quietly thanked.

"Do you...wanna talk about it?" Sid asked.

"No" Carrie refused.

"Carrie, You must talk to us about what happened, It's not healthy to keep something like this private to yourself, You'll just end up hurting yourself" Sid explained.

"Sid, I just lost my family nearly three weeks ago, I'm really ready to confess it yet" Carrie sadly replies as she looks away from Sid.

Sid was quiet for a minute as he then said

"If it makes you better, I'll wait till you're ready"

Carrie looks at Sid and said

"Thank you"

"Ah it's no problem" Sid chuckled as he shrugged his shoulder.

"No I mean it, Sid, Thank you so much for everything, You were always there from the beginning when I was in this herd" Carrie explained.

"Awww, Glad to be your friend Carrie" Sid replied as he blushes.

Carrie then pulls Sid into a hug and replies

"Best friends"

Sid smiles at that and returns the hug. When they parted the hug, Sid smiles at Carrie as she giggles

"What?"

"I'm sure your family are proud of you" said Sid.

"Thanks Sid and I bet yours are too" Carrie replied.

Unfortunately Sid didn't thank her or even replied, He just looks down in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Carrie asked.

"My family...never liked me" Sid sadly explained.

"What?" Carrie gasped.

"I say they-" Sid started.

"I heard you Sid, I meant what do you mean they never liked you?" Carrie interrupted.

"They never cared about me even after I was born, They hated me" Sid sadly replied.

"But why Sid? There's gotta be a reason for that" Carrie replied.

"I'm a screw up to them" Sid sighed.

"What?" Carrie gasped in horror.

"I was nothing to them but a freak, an accident and a screw up" Sid sadly replied.

"That's horrible" Carrie gasped.

"Well...I used to believe them until I met the herd" Sid replied.

"What did they do to you?" Carrie asked.

"My family keeps abandoning me. They always migrated without me. You should have seen what they did to me one time" Sid replied.

"What did they do Sid?" Carrie asked.

"Well...one time, they got up early, and quickly tied up my hands and feet, and gagged me with a field mouse, and barricaded the cave door, and covered their tracks, and went through water so I'd lose their scent" Sid sadly explained.

"Oh my goodness...That's so horrible! How dare they do something like that to you?!" Carrie angrily replies as she felt pity on the sloth and hated for Sid's so called family.

"Well I found again but they said they miss me but...even I knew it was a lie and then they abandoned me again..." Sid replied.

"That's horrible Sid" Carrie sadly said.

"I know...But then again, That's how I met Manny and Diego a few minutes later and ever since then, we became a herd" said Sid.

"I see...Well I feel sorry for you Sid, You deserve better than what they did to you...And looking at you now with the herd, I say you have" Carrie replies as she smiles at Sid.

"Thanks Carrie" Sid thanked as he hugs Carrie.

The pink sloth just hugs back and soon they went back to sleep with the rest of the herd.

* * *

**Well Carrie is so sweet and kind towards Sid**

**What will happen next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	16. Canine and Feline Meets Again

**Chapter 15: Canine and Feline Meets Again**

* * *

A month has passed since the herd has hidden in the Hyraxes hideout and luckily for them, the wolves from Victor's pack are clueless and have no idea where the herd is.

Meanwhile at Forbidden Rock, Toby was brushing his master's fur as Victor looks so bored and slightly very furious.

"Why is it that you are the only wolf in my pack is the smart one?" Victor growled.

"I...I don't know master" Toby softly replied.

Victor growls and hits Toby on the head as he snaps

"That was a rhetorical question you little fool"

"S-Sorry master" Toby whimpered.

"Those fools are always failing me! Even your brother Marcus is such a failure at times" Victor growled.

"I'm sure he's trying to redeem himself master" Toby softly replied.

Victor just scoffs and pushes Toby off as he orders

"Go and find your brother, See what he's up to"

"Y-Yes master" Toby whimpers as he rushes as the other wolves returned to Forbidden Rock.

Soon the young wolf was deep within the forest that was a few miles away from Forbidden Rock as Toby searched high and low for his big brother.

"Marcus? Are you here?" Toby calls out as he looks around in the empty forest.

Soon he manages to bump into someone who he met before, It was Diego.

"What the? Who are you?" Diego asked.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to bump into you, I was looking for my brother" Toby nervously apologised as he starts to slowly head off again.

Diego suddenly recognises the wolf and blocks his way.

"Hang on! I remember you, You're the wolf I saw last month" said Diego.

Toby was alarmed as he realises that Diego was the sabre in the herd as he thinks

"Oh my god, It's that sabre from the herd"

"What are you doing out here? The forest can be dangerous for a kid" Diego asked.

"I'm not a kid sir...I'm a teenager and plus I'm looking for my big brother" Toby replied as he looks away.

"I see and who exactly is your brother?" Diego asked.

"I'm not really supposed to answer that sir" Toby replied.

"Right" Diego nodded.

"Can you move out of the way please?" Toby asked kindly.

Diego just chuckled and said

"You know kid, Your parents should have told you that when messing with creatures like me, you must fight them to get your way"

"Well sorry to disappoint you sir but I'm not much of a fighter" Toby stuttered.

"Oh really?" Diego chuckled.

"Yeah" Toby nodded.

"So you're saying you never fight before" said Diego.

"No" Toby replied as he shook his head.

"What? Your family is too lazy to teach ya" Diego joked.

Toby looks down sadly as the sabre notices and asks

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...my family is not lazy...they're dead" Toby sadly sighed.

Diego felt guilty of joking about Toby's parents as he looks away and said

"I'm so sorry kiddo"

"It's OK...You didn't know anyway" Toby sadly replied.

"No really, I-I'm sorry" Diego apologised.

"I said it's OK sir" Toby replied.

"Call me Diego buddy" said Diego.

"OK...Diego" Toby replied.

Diego then sits down on the rock as Toby looks up at the sabre and said

"So what's your name kiddo?"

Toby looks up at the sabre and then hears something calling his name out.

"That's my brother, I'm sorry Diego but I must go" Toby quickly replied and runs off.

"Wait! Kid! Wait!" Diego calls out but it was too late, Toby was gone.

"Poor kid, I hope he and his brother live well" Diego said to himself.

Soon he starts to head back to the hideout as he kept wondering who is the wolf that keeps bumping into him.

Meanwhile Toby runs through the forest and spots Marcus waiting for him.

"You called big brother?" Toby asked.

"Yes I did Toby, I sensed you out here! What the heck are you doing out here?" Marcus growled as he demanded to know why Toby is here.

"The master h-has sent me to find you" Toby replied in fear.

"Typical! He never trusts me" Marcus scoffed.

"Well you and the others did disobeyed him last month" Toby pointed out.

"Oh shut up you little brat! Even the master knew we wouldn't last against three mammoths and two sabres" Marcus growled as he swats Toby on the head.

"Ow! I-I know Marcus" Toby whimpered.

"Now come on, I got big news for Victor" said Marcus as he and Toby runs back to Forbidden Rock.

"What is this big news brother?" Toby asked.

Marcus grinned evilly as he replies

"You'll see my little brother"

Soon they reached to Forbidden Rock as they head towards Victor who was on the throne.

"You better have good news Marcus" Victor growled.

"Indeed I do sir" Marcus grinned evilly.

"Well?" Victor growled deeper.

"I know where Carrie and the herd are" Marcus replied.

Victor looks at Marcus with widen eyes as he leans closer to him.

"Go on" said Victor.

"She and the freakish herd are hiding in some hug secret cave with the creatures known as the Hyraxes" Marcus revealed.

"Oh no" Toby gasped quietly.

Victor glares at Marcus and growls

"Are you positive she's there Marcus?"

"Yes sir, I guarantee it" Marcus nods.

"Oh please (!) Even the great and mighty Victor wouldn't fall for your stupid theories" Carlotta snapped at Marcus.

"Shut your mouth Carlotta" Victor hissed.

"Y-Yes darling" Carlotta chuckles nervously.

"And stop calling me that!" Victor bellowed at her.

"S-Sorry master" Carlotta whimpered as she sulks away quickly to Nathanial.

Victor glares at Marcus and growls

"You better pray, she's there by tomorrow morning or else you will be at my mercy of my destruction of you"

"Yes master" Marcus nodded calmly.

Soon Victor got onto his throne once more as the rest of the wolves looked at Victor.

"Tommorrow morning! We will go forth to the Hyraxes Cave and capture the pink sloth once and for all" Victor bellowed.

The wolves cheered as they howled.

"Destroy whoever stands in your way but remember! Leave the pink sloth alive!" Victor growls.

"Sir yes sir" The wolves replied.

Soon Victor lets out a cold and haunting howl into the night as the other wolves howled with him.

* * *

**Oh no!**

**Victor has found out where the herd is!**

**What happens when herd encounters the wolves again?**

**Will Carrie and the herd survives?**

**What will Diego think when he learns who Toby is and who he is with?  
**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	17. Victor Attacks Again

**Chapter 16: Victor Attacks Again**

* * *

The next morning, Carrie woke up as she stretches her arms up and move head a little and soon the rest of the herd was awaked.

"Well good morning guys" Manny greeted.

"Morning Manny" The others greeted back.

Soon all the hyraxes were awake and are cheerful as always as Sid greets them how he usually greets the hyraxes by making silly movements and silly noises.

Carrie then smiles at the scenario around her as she thinks to herself

"You know, maybe this is best month ever, I have a new family and I have new friends, What could go wrong?"

"Hey Carrie" Sid greeted.

"Hi Sid" Carrie greeted back.

"How are you feeling?" Sid asked.

"A lot better now" Carrie said as he holds Sid's paw and added

"Thanks to you"

The two sloths shared a smile with each other as Peaches, Ellie and Louis happily watches them smiling at each other.

"Aaaaw! Isn't that sweet" Ellie cooed.

"Yeah" Peaches happily nodded.

"Do you think those two are in love?" Louis asked.

"I hope so! She and Sid make a cute couple" Peaches replied.

"Well I say we wait and see what happens" said Ellie as Louis and Peaches agreed with her.

Unknown to the herd and the hyraxes, Victor and his pack at the front of the secret hideout.

"So those fools think they can hide? Well...We'll see about that" Victor grins as he and the other wolves entered the cave.

Soon he lets out a spine chilling howl as everyone stops and looks up in terror.

"V-Victor!" Carrie whimpered.

"Well, well, I'm surprised that you lot have tried to hide from us" Victor grinned evilly.

"B-But how did he find us?!" Manny asked.

"Well my fat furry friend, as I told many of my preys before, You can run but you can never hide from me" Victor chuckled evilly.

"What do you want Victor?" Shira hissed.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Victor growled at Shira.

"He wants me" Carrie whimpered.

"Exactly" Victor grins evilly.

"But why are you after her?" Sid demanded as he holds her.

"That's none of your business, you wrenched sloth" Carlotta growled.

"Slience Carlotta!" Victor hissed.

"Sorry sir" Carlotta whimpered.

"Now hand over Carrie and I shall leave the rest of you unharmed" Victor lied as he crosses two paws with his left paw and since he was high in the entrance, the herd couldn't see it.

"You can go to hell for all I care" Ellie snaps at the alpha wolf.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm, A brave soul but foolish" Victor chuckles deviously.

"Aaah! Let me at him! I'll whoop that mutt's butt so hard, he'll be like a baboon for years" Granny crackly snapped as she tries to get to Victor but was stopped by Peaches and the twins.

"You really need to give a break lady" Eddie replied.

"Yeah! You're not that strong" Crash also replied.

"Oh please, If I can handle you two sissies, I can handle this mutt" Granny spatted.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Foolish old hag! You really think that you guys would last against us?" Victor laughed evilly as he glares deviously at the herd.

"We don't think we can Victor, We know" Diego growls.

"Tsk, tsk, Typical of you stupid kitties" Nathanial scoffed.

"Don't call me kitty, you mongrel" Shira hissed at Nathanial.

"Why are you doing this Victor? What do you want me for?" Carrie asked.

Victor grins evilly at Carrie and coldly replies

"All in good time my dear"

"Let's get her now" Marcus growled.

"NOT until my command" Victor growled at Marcus.

"Look big guy, You're not getting your dirty paws on my aunt and that's that" Peaches sternly said to Victor.

Carrie looks at Peaches and smiles at her for calling her aunt.

"So be it...Wolves! ATTACK!" Victor roared.

Soon the wolves charged at the herd when suddenly the hyraxes started throwing coconuts and rocks at the wolves.

"What?!" Victor growled.

"Say hello to our little friends!" Sid cheered.

And just as that, most of the wolves were knocked out by the coconuts and rocks as the hyraxes cheered in victory.

However they stop cheering when they hear Victor laughing evilly

"Fools... They were just the pawns...Now the real fight begins!"

Suddenly Carlotta slashes Peaches and begins attack her.

"PEACHES!" Manny and Louis screamed.

Nathanial jumps on the twins and keeps hitting them.

"Crash! Eddie!" Ellie cried.

And lastly Marcus jumps on Shira and the two begin fighting

"Shira!" Diego exclaimed.

As Victor watches the herd fight the three strong wolves, the leader of the hyraxes charges at Victor as Sid and Carrie sees the leader charging at them.

"Wait!" Carrie cried.

"No!" Sid screamed.

But it was too late as Victor then plunges his sharp claws on the leader of the hyraxes as blood pours onto the claw and down on his arms.

Carrie, Sid and the hyraxes gasped in horror as the leader of the hyraxes slowly dies in Victor's claws.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Sid screamed.

Victor just grinned evilly and throws the dead hyrax to the ground.

Soon in anger, all of the hyraxes charges at the three wolves and attacks them.

"Ow! Hey! What the? Get off me! Aaaaaaah" Carlotta yells as she was soon defeated by the hyraxes along with Marcus as Diego takes him down.

Soon Granny grabs Nathaniail by the tail and starts hitting him

"Take this you bad dog! You want some of this mongrel?!" Granny snapped as she repeatably beats Nathaniel down with her walking stick.

Victor growls in anger as he looks at the two sloths in madness.

"You're mine now!" Victor growled.

Soon Shira and Diego blocks him as Shira hissed "I don't think so"

"Sid! Take Carrie out of here! Now!" Diego ordered.

"OK! Come on Carrie" Sid sadly replies as he and Carrie took one final look on the dead leader of the hyraxes and runs out of the cave.

Soon Victor dodges Shira's attack and went straight after the two sloths

"Diego! Stop him" Shira cried.

"You got it" Diego replied as he races after Victor.

"RETREAT! RETREA-HE-HET" Carlotta whines as she and the rest of the wolves run off except for Marcus who turns back and growls

"This isn't over by a long shot"

He then runs off with the other wolves as the hyraxes got to the dead leader on the ground and weeps for them.

The herd sadly look down in tears as they watched the hyraxes mourn for the loss of their great leader.

* * *

**The poor hyraxes! They lost one of them!**

**The wolves are defeated for now!**

**Except Victor who is still after Carrie and Sid.**

**Will Diego stopped Victor?**

**Will Sid and Carrie escaped from Victor?**

**And where exactly was Toby?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	18. Diego's Interrogation

**Chapter 17: Diego's Interrogation**

* * *

Sid and Carrie kept on running away from Victor as they show hid in the bushes.

"Sid-" Carrie started.

"Ssssh" said Sid as the two sloths stay hidden in the bushes.

Victor then enters as he looks around, growling.

"Those two sloths have better be here somewhere"

Soon Toby comes in as he sees the shivering sloths in the bushes and then looks at Victor who was getting close to them.

"I cannot let Victor catch them" Toby thought to himself.

Soon he rushes up to Victor and cries

"Master"

Victor turns back and sees Toby as he growls

"What is it?

"The herd has defeated the wolves" said Toby.

"WHAT?!" Victor bellowed as he then sees the other wolves leaving.

"Get back here you idiotic cowards" Victor yelled as he runs off.

As Toby went in the other direction and then hides behind a tree.

Soon Sid and Carrie comes out of the bushes as they knew they are safe for now.

"Thank god you're OK" said Sid as he hugs Carrie.

"Thank you Sid" Carrie replied.

"We better get back to the herd" said Sid.

"Yeah, We have to see if they're OK" said Carrie as the two sloths run off.

Soon Toby looks out and smiles that he's happy to see that the sloths escaped safely.

He was about to leave when he felt something being pulled around his neck as Toby then sees a vine collar around his neck and then he looks over to see Diego holding a vine leash that was connected to the collar.

"Hello again my furry little friend" Diego sternly replied.

"You!" Toby gasped.

"So...you work for Victor hmm?" Diego asked with a small stern look to Toby.

"Y-Yes sir" Toby replied as he shivers in fear.

Diego looks at the wolf for a moment then said

"You're coming with me"

Toby knew he had no choice but to follow the sabre as Diego took him to a private cave.

When they enter the cave, Diego blocks the exit with a boulder that he can push as he then places the leash around a small rock.

"Now...You're gonna answer a few questions...Understand?" said Diego.

"Y-Yes sir" Toby nodded.

Diego just sighed and calmly said

"Listen kid, I don't fight females and kids, I don't wanna hurt you"

"N-No offense but aren't all sabres remorseless predators?" Toby nervously asked.

"And who told you that?" Diego asked.

"M-My master" said Toby.

"You mean Victor?" Diego asked.

Toby just nodded slowly as he feels so scared being with Diego and is under his control.

"I see, Well kid, Not ALL sabres are like that...I'm not like that...well...not against kids and my family" Diego replied.

Toby slowly nods as Diego just sighs

"Which begs the question, Why on earth would a kid like you hang around with a bunch of horrible wolves?"

"I have no choice" Toby replied.

"What do you mean no choice? There is always a choice kid" said Diego.

Toby just shook his head as Diego then said

"Kid, What's your name?"

"I...I don't wanna tell" Toby refused.

Diego then goes behind and places his paws on the wolf's arms and squeeze a little tight, causing the wolf to flinch in discomfort.

"S-Sir, That feels a little tight" Toby whimpers.

"Normally with my victims back where I come from kid, I torture them and you don't wanna know how" Diego whispered.

Toby just shivers in fear as Diego adds

"However, You're a little kid and you seem like a innocent wolf, I'll go easy on you"

Toby calms down a little and said

"T-Thank you sir"

"Call me Diego, alright?" said Diego.

"Thank you...Diego" said Toby.

"Right...Now...what is your name?" Diego asked again.

Toby looks at the sabre as he didn't want to tell him his name but in his heart, he feels like he can trust the sabre. Sure, he was interrogating him but he's doing it calmly and safely towards him and the look on the sabre's face tells him that he doesn't wanna hurt the young wolf.

So Toby decided to say "Toby...My name is Toby"

"Toby hmm? Cool name" Diego smiled at the young wolf.

"T-Thanks" Toby weakly smiles at the sabre.

"So, Toby, Why on earth would you hang out with that monster?" Diego asked.

"You mean, Master Victor?" Toby asked.

"Yes" Diego nodded.

"My brother...He works with him..." Toby replied.

"Your brother?" Diego asked.

"Yes" Toby nodded.

"Well why don't you and your brother work for Victor?" Diego asked.

"Because...we have to...but I hate it" said Toby

"Then why can't you just run away? Find a new family" Diego asked.

"I tried to Diego, Believe me, I have...But Victor always keeps finding me" Toby sadly replied.

"I see..." said Diego then he notices a bruised mark on the wolf's paw.

"Did Victor do this to you?" Diego asked as he points to the bruise on Toby's paw.

"Y-Yes" Toby nervously replied.

Diego growls as Toby flinches and adds

"I-It's not my fault"

"I know kid, Relax, I was just growling at the fact that your master would harm an innocent kid like you" Diego replied as he eases the wolf's mind.

"My master said, I always must be punished for being here...when I shouldn't be here...just my mum isn't here" Toby sadly replies as he looks down depressingly.

Diego was shocked to hear something being said to Toby that is so cruel from Victor.

"That's just cruel" Diego replied.

"It's the way Victor said I had to be" Toby sadly replies.

"Well he's wrong, You don't nothing wrong to deserve that kind of treatment from Victor" said Diego.

"Why do you care?" Toby asked.

Diego looks away as he wonders about that himself

"Why do I care? Well...he was like me as a kid, I was lonely, hardly loved by my father or my pack...I was always the runt of the litter, Apart from my brother Soto, Everyone in my pack treats me like rubbish...just like this poor kid"

"Are you OK Diego?" Toby asked.

"Yes and you will be too" said Diego.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

Diego then grabs the leash with his mouth and said

"You're coming with me, Back to the herd"

"W-What? N-No! I don't want to" Toby refused.

"Why not? You'll be safe with the herd" said Diego.

"B-But Victor-" Toby started.

"Victor will not hurt us, I will make sure of that" Diego assures the wolf.

"You don't know Victor, He's the strongest wolf on earth, He'll kill you without mercy" said Toby.

"I'm not afraid of him" Diego replied.

"That's what all his strongest prey said until he destroys them" Toby sadly replies.

Diego then pushes the boulder that was blocking the entrance away and takes Toby out of the cave.

"You're coming with me to the herd Toby" said Diego.

"B-But sir-" Toby replies.

"No buts young one, You're coming with me where I can keep you safe" said Diego as he leads Toby back to the herd.

As they were walking back to the herd, Marcus suddenly jumps on Diego and stabs him on the leg with his claws.

"AAAAARGH!" Diego exclaims in pain.

"MARCUS!" Toby cried.

"Stay away from my brother, you cold hearted cat!" Marcus hissed as he whacks Diego with a hard punch to the face.

Toby gasped in horror as Victor then grabs Toby and throws him to the ground.

"Well done Marcus, You redeemed yourself well my friend" Victor evilly smirks at Marcus.

"Thank you master" Marcus as he keeps beating Diego up.

Victor then goes to Toby and glares at him as he slashes the young wolf on the face.

"M-Master...I'm sorry...I tried to-" Toby whimpered.

"SLIENCE!" Victor roared as he hits Toby hard as the young wolf exclaims in pain.

"You have failed me Toby, You surrender yourself to this sabre you stupid worthless no good useful freak...Now you spend the whole day and night in the Chamber!" Victor hissed.

"P-Please sir, Not the Chamber" Toby begge

"I said...SLIENCE!" Victor bellowed as he hits Toby again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Diego roared.

"Shut up kitty!" Marcus hissed as he hits Diego on the face again.

Victor then grabs Toby away with his teeth on his fur as Toby cries out and pleads Victor to let him go.

Diego weakly crawls to try and stop Victor but was stopped by Marcus who slashes his arm.

"You stay away from my brother...He's mine kitty" Marcus hissed.

And with one final hard hit to the face, Diego was knocked out cold as Marcus then walks off with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**Poor Diego and Toby :(**

**I bet you guys hate Victor so much...Well I don't blame you guys**

**What happens to Diego now?  
**

**Will Toby be OK?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out**


	19. Carrietta?

**Chapter 18: Carrietta?**

* * *

Diego slowly opens his eyes to see that he was back at the Hyraxes hideout and it was already night time. Soon he looks around and sees Shira looking down on him with relief.

"Diego! Thank god you're alright" Shira sighed in relief as she nuzzles her.

"Uhhh...Shira?...What happened?" Diego groaned as he looks around.

"I found you knocked out in the woods and Manny helped me took you back here" Shira replied.

Diego slowly got up as he hisses in pain due to his leg being stabbed.

"Easy Diego, Easy! You need to rest" Shira soothed the male sabre as she lies him back down to the ground.

"I...I need to save that kid" said Diego.

"What kid?" Shira asked.

"Shira...There's this young wolf who...is in danger" Diego pants slowly as he tries to relax from the pain.

"What do you mean?" Shira asked.

"His name is Toby and he's forced to work with Victor and he's being abused by that monster" Diego replied.

"That's awful" Shira replied alarmly.

"I know and he's just a kid for crying out loud" Diego growled as the anger for Victor grew in him.

"Why does this interested you Diego?" Shira asked.

"Because he was like me when I was a kid, Lost, confused, alone and scared" Diego replied as he looks down.

"I see...I'm sorry to hear that your past was like what that wolf is handling now" Shira apologised.

"It's fine" Diego muttered.

"Do you think we should tell the others about this?" Shira asked.

"Well no...Not just yet" Diego replied.

"Right! Because we're going through a lot right now, I understand" Shira nods.

"Yeah...Where are the others?" Shira asked.

"Asleep...They just buried the hyrax leader" Shira sadly replied.

"Oh...the poor thing...Never stood a chance against that vicious mutt" Diego sadly sighed.

"Yeah...but he was brave till the end" Shira replied.

"Indeed...Where's Sid and Carrie?" Diego then asked as he remembers his best friend and Carrie.

"They're fine, They asleep with the herd" Shira replied.

"Oh thank god, if Toby didn't distracted Victor then Sid and Carrie would have been doomed" Diego replies.

"Wait, Toby? The wolf you're mentioned? He saved them?" Shira asked.

"Yeah" Diego nodded.

"Wow...Maybe he's not a bad guy if you think about it" Shira replied.

"He's not, Shira, If he was evil then he would have destroy Sid and Carrie by now but they're still alive" said Diego.

"Ok...I believe you dear" Shira smiles at Diego as the orange sabre smiles back.

Shira then lies down near Diego and they fall asleep together.

The next morning, Sid woke up to find that Carrie wasn't around

"Carrie? Carrie? Carrie where are you?" Sid whispered as he tries not to wake the others up

Soon he got up to find her as he was being cautious in case of any more of Victor's pack are around.

Sid then finally founds Carrie at a river as she was looking very upset about yesterday.

"Why? Why did I agree to stay with Sid and the herd? Why is Victor after me? Why am I important to him?" Carrie thinks to herself as she looks down at the river and sees her reflection.

"I don't know what the herd will think of me now" Carrie sadly said to herself.

"Carrie?"

Carrie bolts her head around to see Sid behind her.

"Sid, you scared me" Carrie sighed in relief.

"Really? Sorry!" Sid apologised.

"It's fine" Carrie giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Sid asked.

"I just want to have a drink" said Carrie.

"Cool! Can I join?" Sid asked.

"Umm...Sure" Carrie replied.

"Great! I need something fresh to drink" said Sid as he starts drinking the water.

"Wait! You're puffed from walking already?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah well, "gulp" "gulp" I've being walking for five minutes to find you" said Sid as he keeps drinking the water.

"Oh I see!" Carrie giggled.

"Well we better get back before the herd wakes up" said Sid as he finishes drinking.

"Yeah!" said Carrie replies as she looks down sadly.

"Something wrong?" Sid asked.

"Do you think it's my fault that your herd is now in danger of Victor?" Carrie sadly asked.

Sid stops and turns around at her as he replies

"Of course not Carrie, Why on earth would you think of that?"

"Because Manny hates me and he tried to kick me out of your herd" Carrie sadly sighed.

"Well Manny is wrong, You didn't do anything to cause this, That was Victor's fault, Not yours" Sid replied as he gave Carrie a comforting hug.

"You really mean that?" Carrie asked as she smiles at him.

"Of course" Sid winked at her.

"Thank you Sid, I'd be lost without you if I didn't met you" Carrie thanked.

"That's OK, let's get going then" Sid happily replied as he starts wandering back to the hideout.

Carrie smiles at Sid and walks with him as she thinks to herself.

"Sid is so sweet and so kind...I never met anyone who likes me no matter what...He is so very cute though...Wait! Did I just think of that?"

"Hey Carrie, Do you mind if I sing?" Sid asked.

"No, Go ahead" Carrie smiles as she shrugs.

"Thanks" said Sid as he starts singing unfortunately Sid doesn't sing that well but thankfully, Carrie didn't mind.

"Hey there, Lovely morning, Glad that it's not pouring, I'm happy as a feather and I'm walking with Carrietta and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Did you just call me Carietta?" Carrie asked as she lifts up an eyebrow and looks at Sid confusingly.

"Umm...Yeah" Sid nervously replied.

"Please don't call me that Sid" said Carrie.

"Sorry" Sid apologized.

"Its fine" said Carrie as she pats Sid's shoulder and continues walking back to the cave then Sid begins singing again.

"Dear old dear what's the matter, with this girl name Carrietta?"

"Sid!" Carrie exclaimed as she looks at Sid deviously.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to" Sid chuckled.

"Oh yeah! Sure you did (!)" Carrie playfully scoffed as she smirks at Sid.

"I won't do it again, I swear!" Sid replied.

"You promise?" Carrie asked

"I promise!" Sid smiles at the pink sloth.

"Alright" said Carrie and they began walking again as Sid smiles and begins singing once again.

"Oh my heart is so alive when I'm with-"

"Don't you dare say it" Carrie deviously warned as she turns around and smiles deviously at Sid while pointing a claw at him.

"...Carrie" Sid sings the ending of his sing along.

"Thank you" Carrie thanked.

She walks for a moment but was stopped when Sid quickly sang  
"Known as Carrietta"

"Oooooh! You are so annoying!" Carrie laughed.

Sid runs off from her as he playfully teases her by singing.

"Carrietta, Carrietta, I like the name, it suits you better!"

"Oh that is it!" Carrie deviously laughs as she starts to chase Sid back to the cave.

When they return to the entrance of the cave, Carrie pounds Sid to the ground and laughed "You gonna stop calling me Carrietta?"

"OK, Yes! I'm sorry!" Sid chuckled.

"Thank you Sid" Carrie giggled.

The two sloths then looked into each other a little closer as they begin to fall in love slowly.

However Carrie then snaps back to reality and got off Sid as she asks

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah sure!" Sid nodded.

"OK" Carrie giggled as she walks back inside the cave.

Sid watches her go and thinks to himself

"Wow! She is so beautiful and such an amazing woman! I would do anything to love her but I don't know if I can tell her that"

"Sid!" Carrie calls out.

"I'm coming!" Sid called back and he follows Carrie back into the cave

* * *

**Sid is such a nice guy to Carrie**

**The romance is slowly blooming inside them ;)**

**What about Toby? Is he OK?**

**What about the herd? Are they OK?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	20. Making A Deal

**Chapter 19: Making A Deal**

* * *

Two days later after the wolves ambush, Toby was released from The Chamber which was a dark and cold cave as the young wolf was bruised by Victor's beating.

"Now...You gonna behave?" Victor growled.

"Y-Yes sir" Toby whimpers as Victor chuckles evilly.

"Good boy" Victor replied.

"Oooooh Victor!" Carlotta sweetly called out to Victor.

"What now Carlotta?" Victor groaned in annoyance.

"I have juicy news for you" Carlotta evilly giggled.

"If it's not about that brat Carrie then forget it!" Victor hissed at the hideous female wolf.

"Oooh but it does involve Carrie" Carlotta sweetly talked to Victor.

Victor sternly looks at Carlotta then said "I'm listening"

"According to some wolves, There is one mammal who doesn't want Carrie in the herd anymore" Carlotta replied.

Victor was getting interested as he smiles evilly at Carlotta.

"Oh really? Who would that be my dear?" Victor grinned madly.

"It's that fat mammoth of the herd" Carlotta replied.

"You mean the male mammoth with the stupid looking hair?" Victor asked.

"Manny" said Marcus as he walks up to the others.

"Excuse me Marcus?" Victor growled.

"His name is Manny the mammoth, I've spying on the herd today without getting detected" Marcus replied.

"B-But how Marcus? From what I heard, they blocked the entrance by now" said Toby.

"You be quiet you mangy rat" Carlotta hissed.

"Be quiet Carlotta" Victor snaps as the female wolf back away then Victor grins at Toby and said

"Go ahead Marcus, Tell your little brother how"

"Well let's just say I have my ways" Marcus replied as he didn't even look at Toby.

"Excellent work Marcus" Victor grinned.

"What about me?" Carlotta whined.

"Quiet you!" Victor hissed.

Soon Victor calls out for Nathanial as he gathers around with Marcus and Carlotta.

"Alright, here's the plan..." Victor grins evilly.

Meanwhile in the middle of the night, Manny was wide awake as he couldn't stop worrying about the dangers the herd may face from Victor.

He got slowly and sadly looks at his wife and daughter with Louis next to him. Then he looks the other way and sees Granny snoring with Crash and Eddie.

He went out of the room and looks in one of them to see Shira sleeping with Diego, whose leg was healing fast and can walk again.

Manny then sighs as he looks into the next room and sees Sid sleeping with Carrie.

Manny couldn't help but sternly looks at the sloths as he mumbles

"This is all Sid's fault, Why did he had to bring her here? If Carrie would have just go away, None of this would happened"

Once again, his stubborn behaviour was reaching his peck as he blames Sid again for putting the herd in danger, even though it was never his or Carrie's fault.

Manny just walks out of the Hyraxes hideout and walks into the forest to gather his thoughts.

"I don't know what to do...I don't want my herd to get hurt...Would it be easy if I should just send Carrie away, It would hurt Sid but I don't really much care at this moment, All I care now is making sure that my family is safe" Manny stubbornly mumbles to himself.

Suddenly Manny hears a twig snap as he alarmingly looks around and shouts

"Who's there?"

Soon Carlotta, Nathanial and Marcus jumps in different sides as they block Manny.

"Hello fatty!" Carlotta evilly giggled as she blocks Manny.

"Did ya miss me mammoth?" Nathanial growled.

"Stay back or I'll kill you all, I promise you" Manny angrily threatened.

"We'll see about that" Marcus growled.

"MARCUS!"

The other wolves halted as Victor appears in the middle of them and growls at Marcus

"Stand down"

Soon Victor grins evilly at Manny who was glaring at him as the alpha wolf said

"Why hello mammoth, Allow me to introduce myself, I am Victor"

"I know who you are Victor" Manny growled.

"Indeed...Well...I see you met the others" Victor grinned evilly.

"What do you want Victor?" Manny demanded.

"I understand you hate Carrie the sloth, Do you?" Victor replied.

Manny was slience for a moment until he angrily replied

"I just want to keep my family safe from you"

"I see...Well Manny, The reason I am here is because I want to make an offer for you" Victor evilly grinned at the mammoth.

"What do you mean an offer?" Manny angrily demanded.

"I'm giving you a chance to save your family! A chance to stop us attacking you and your family" Victor growled.

Manny was slience again for a moment, He didn't want to make a deal with his enemy but he wants to protect his family so bad, So he finally made a decision and replies

"I'm listening"

Victor grins evilly and said

"Now...If you want your family to be unharmed then you need to do one simple task"

"And what's that?" Manny demanded once again.

"Surrender Carrie to us and you and your family will be unharmed" Victor growled.

Manny was alerted to hear what Victor has offered. He did say he wanted Carrie out of the herd but he never thought of giving her up to Victor.

Manny looks at Victor coldly and replied

"And if I don't?"

"Then your family were being destroyed by my bare sharp claws" Victor growled as he reveals his sharp claws.

Manny was shocked and frightened at the thought of Victor destroying his family as he has a hard think about whenever he should give up Carrie to protect his family.

"Well mammoth, What will it be?" Carlotta evilly giggled.

"But Sid...He'll be heartbroken" Manny softly replied.

"Oh come on mammoth, Do you honestly think a girl like her would your stupid useless friend?" Marcus growled.

"I...I guess not but Sid likes her" Manny replied.

"Oh so you're gonna just walk away and let the pink sloth live and let your family die?" Nathanial laughed.

"N-No but-" Manny protested.

Victor then grabs his trunks and looks at him evilly.

"Just think Manny, You surrender Carrie to us and your family will be let go, You'll never had to worry about us again, No one in your family will get hurt. You can finally live happily ever after...What did you say?" Victor grins madly at Manny.

Manny looks away as Victor softly adds

"You know, It WAS her fault, Peaches got hurt and it was also Sid's fault for bringing her to the group and risking all of you"

Manny's stubbornness has finally reached it's peck as he said

"You're right, she must go"

"Excellent choice my friend...So...we have a deal?" Victor asks as he lifts his paw.

Manny looks at it and said

"If I hand Carrie to you, You promise to leave my family alone?"

"I promise they will left alone and untouched" Victor replied.

Manny then for a moment stares at Victor until he shook his trunk with Victor's paw.

"Deal" Manny decided.

"Excellent...Now, tomorrow night, you trick Carrie into going that river over there, you understand?" Victor growled.

"I understand" Manny sternly replied.

"Good...You have until the end of tomorrow to hand her over to me or else your family will suffer" Victor warned as he and the other wolves left Manny alone in the middle of the forest.

* * *

**No Manny! NO!**

**You're making a huge mistake!**

**Will Manny surrender Carrie to Victor?**

**Will Sid find out and save her in time?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	21. Feelings Revealed

**Chapter 20: Feelings Revealed**

* * *

Back at the Hyraxes hideout as Carrie was dreaming that she and Sid are at a dandelion field.

Carrie was happily chasing Sid around as Sid sings  
"Carrietta, Carrietta, Such a fine sinorita!"

"You're so gonna get that now!" Carrie laughed and she tackles Sid to the ground as they both lie down together.

The two sloths laughed as Sid looks at her for a moment and then he caresses her hair.

"You are such a great friend Carrie" said Sid.

"You too Sid" said Carrie as she caresses Sid's belly.

Suddenly Victor appears before them and snarls at them.

"Sid! Watch out!" Carrie cries.

Victor lunges at Sid and then Carrie woke up screaming "Noooo!"

She closes her mouth and looks around to see that the herd is still asleep then she sees Sid and sighs in relief as she realises it was just a dream.

She quietly walks up to Sid and lies down next to him as she wraps her arms around his waist.

She looks at Sid as he snores and mumbles in his sleep as Carrie thinks to herself.

"Sid, you are the greatest friend I could ever ask for, you are kind, understanding and you are so cute and... No! I can't do that! All I ever give to the people I care for is nothing but pain and misery! I'm nothing but a curse to those I love" she thinks to herself as a tear went down from one of her eyes.

Sid then wakes up to find Carrie next to him.

"Carrie?" Sid yawned.

Carrie looks at Sid and said "Good morning Sid"

"What were you doing?" Sid asked.

"I'm sorry Sid, I just had another nightmare last night and I wanted to be with someone...I hope you're not mad" Carrie replied as she looks at Sid concerned.

"It's fine Carrie! I don't mind" Sid chuckled as he smiles at Carrie.

"Thank you Sid" said Carrie then she walks off to find breakfast.

"Wait Carrie, You can't go out on your own, I'll go with you" said Sid.

"Are you sure?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, We're best friends are we?" Sid chuckled.

"Yeah" Carrie nodded.

Soon the two sloths went to get some breakfast and after a while, Sid and Carrie returned to the cave, finishing the berries they had for breakfasts.

"Well I'm going to the river to have a bath, You wanna go before me?" Carrie asked.

"Nah, Ladies first" Sid replies as he bows before her.

"Awww so sweet" Carrie giggles as he kisses Sid on the cheek and walks off to have a bath.

Sid watches Carrie go as he was still blushing from the kiss of the cheek

"Man she is so beautiful and so kind and... What is wrong with me? Why I do feel that way with Carrie?" Sid asked to himself.

"Well, well, well!"

Sid bolted his head to see Diego and Shira smiling at Sid deviously.

"D-Diego! S-Shira! How long have you been watching us?" Sid asked nervously.

"Long enough to find out that you have a crush on Carrie" Diego chuckled.

"I do not love Carrie" Sid denies as he looks away from Diego.

"Sure you do (!)" said Diego as he rolls his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Sid asked as face Diego who was smirking deviously at Sid.

"Face it Sid, You're in love with Carrie" Shira giggled.

"Am not" Sid argued.

"Are so" Diego teased

"Am not! Am not!" Sid whined.

"Yes you are, I seen the way you look at her, how you mumble her name in your sleep. How you two spend time together and not to mention you letting her sleep with you" Shira replied in a serious tone.

"Hey I didn't know that Carrie was sleeping next to me" Sid argued.

"Just admit it Sid, You're in love with Carrie" said Diego

Sid looks at Diego for a minute as he tries to think of an excuse to get away but he couldn't so he sighs in defeats and then he said "Yes it's true, I'm in love with Carrie"

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Diego, Shira and Sid bolted their heads around to see Ellie, Peaches and Louis in front of them.

"I knew it! You do love Carrie! Oh this is so romantic!" Ellie cheers gleefully.

"Will you quiet down Ellie, Carrie might hear you" Sid whispered.

"Oh right! Sorry! It's just that I knew you would fall for Carrie from the moment we all met her" said Ellie.

"You knew?" Peaches asked.

"Well yeah Peaches" Ellie replied.

"Well that's nice" Louis smiled.

"I hate to admit but dad reckons that's impossible" Peaches replied.

"Oh your father is just being silly sweetie" Ellie replied.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Granny asked as she walks to the others.

"Well Granny, Your grandson is in love" Diego replied.

"Who? Sidney?" Granny asked.

"Yes" Ellie replied.

"With who?" Granny asked.

"Carrie" Shira replied.

"Oh really?" Granny asked.

"Yes" said Louis

"Well good on you Sidney but know one thing, treat your woman right" Granny replied as she pokes Sid's belly with her walking stick.

"Uh...I'm not exactly with Carrie yet Granny" Sid nervously replied.

"What do you mean?" Granny asked.

"The only problem is, I don't know if Carrie loves me" Sid replied.

"Well, you may never know unless you tell her" said Diego.

"I don't know if I can guys" Sid nervously replied as he shakes his head.

"Well...If you want her to know that you really love her, you must tell her" Ellie encouraged Sid.

Sid looks at the others and looks at his reflection in the puddle and then he said "Ok...I will tell her...But I'll do it tonight" then he walks off inside the cave.

Soon he bumps into Manny who has the twins with him,

"So Sid, We heard you love Carrie" Crash giggled.

"Um...Yeah why?" Sid asked.

"Sid and Carrie, sitting near a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Crash laughed.

"Uh...Yeah, Real funny guys" Sid nervously chuckled as the twins walked out laughing.

"So...you really like her don't you Sid?" Manny asked.

"Yeah I do" Sid smiles at Manny.

"Want my advice? Don't even bother" Manny replied.

"What?...Why?" Sid asked in confusion.

"Sid, for all we know, She may not like you" Manny replied.

"Well Manny, We'll never know till I try and nothing you can say to me will change my mind" Sid smiles at Manny and walks off.

Manny just stubbornly looks at Sid as he walks off to the others.

Later at night, Sid goes to Carrie and said

"Carrie, May I talk to you?"

"Sure" Carrie nodded.

"If you're going out, Go to the river nearby" Manny replied.

"Good idea" Sid replied as Carrie walks out to entrance.

Sid was about to go when Diego and Ellie walks up to him.

"Go get her buddy!" Diego encouraged.

"You can do it!" Ellie also encouraged.

Sid smiles at them as he replies "Thanks"

Soon Sid and Carrie started to head out to the river nearby the hideout.

* * *

**Sid is about to confess his love to Carrie?**

**Will she accept his love?**

**What about Victor?  
**

**Is he and his pack are waiting for her?  
**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	22. It's A Trap

**Chapter 21: It's A Trap**

* * *

Sid and Carrie were walking to the river as they finally reached the destination.

"Ok Sid, What do you wanna talk to me about?" Carrie asked.

"Well...It's kinda something I wanted to tell you for quite for time now" Sid nervously chuckled as he blushes.

"Sid, You can tell me anything in the world" Carrie giggled.

"Really?" Sid happily asked.

"Yes, You're my best friend and you took me in to your family when hope for me was about to run out" Carrie smiles at Sid and rubs his shoulder.

"Carrie...When I met you, I really changed a lot, I feel more happier, stronger and before I met you, I was so afraid to fight for others but now that I met you, I feel more braver in my life! I could never ask for anyone to be with me for the rest of my life but you" Sid replied as he holds Carrie's hands.

"Oh you're welcome, beside we're best friends Sid" Carrie giggled.

"No Carrie! I didn't mean that in a best friends way, I meant that as in...a lover's way" said Sid as his face starts to get red from blushing deeply.

"Sid...I don't understand" said Carrie as she was starting to feel confused.

Sid took a deep breath then exhale and at last he finally said "Carrie...I love you"

Carrie looks at Sid with widened eyes and she backs away from Sid who was presenting the dandelion to her.

"W-what?" Carrie stuttered.

"I love you Carrie! I really do! You're the most beautiful, the most amazing and the most wonderful woman I have ever met in my entire life" Sid confessed as he reveals his love to Carrie.

Carrie was surprised that Sid, the only mammal who ever stood by her since the beginning she met him, loves her.

"Sid...I...I don't know what to say" Carrie stuttered as she blushes.

"W-Well...what do you think Carrie?" Sid asked as he blushes harder and he can hear his heart pounding fast.

"Well Sid...I-"

Suddenly Victor and the wolves appeared and surrounded the sloths.

"Oh my god!" Carrie cried.

"Stay close to me Carrie" Sid cried as he and Carrie huddles each other.

Soon Victor goes in the middle of the circle with Sid and Carrie as he grins evilly.

"Well, well, Look what we have here guys...It's beauty and her hideous rat!" Victor chuckled evilly as the others wolves laughed except for Toby, who was hiding in the bushes.

"W-What do you want Victor?" Sid stutters.

"Haven't you figured it out by now stupid sloth? I want Carrie" Victor growled as Marcus and Nathanial grabs Sid.

"Sid! NO!" Carrie cried as Victor pins her to the ground.

"CARRIE! LET HER GO!" Sid screamed.

Victor grins evilly at the pink sloth and softly said

"Now listen here Carrie, You have a choice, you can ether come quietly and your little friend here will be unharmed but if you don't, we'll take you away by force and destroy your little friend"

Carrie was alarmed, She didn't want Sid to be harmed, Not like what Victor did to her family.

"Carrie! No! Don't do this!" Sid cried.

Victor growls at the yellow sloth and hisses

"Kill him!"

"NO! NO! I'll go with you! Just spare Sid! Please!" Carrie tearfully begged as she grabs Victor's fur and shakes it.

Victor smiles evilly and pets her hair as he deviously replies

"That's a good girl, I knew you were smart to not mess with me"

Meanwhile, Shira notices that Sid and Carrie didn't come back yet. So she decided to find out what's going on and makes her way to the river.

Back at the river, Marcus and Nathanial were finishing typing Sid up to a tree as Victor then bellows

"Carlotta! Take Carrie back to Forbidden Rock"

"As you wish master" Carlotta sweetly talked to Victor as she then glares at Carrie and hisses

"Move it you brat"

"Carrie! No!" Sid cried as he was horrified to see the sloth he loves getting taken by Victor.

"I'm so sorry Sid! Take care of yourself" Carrie sobbed as she walks away with Carlotta and Victor.

"No! Carrie! Noooooooooooo!" Sid tearfully cried as he couldn't do anything but sadly watches Carrie and the wolves walking away from him.

"No...No...Carrie..." Sid sobbed.

Soon Toby sneaks up to the other side of the tree and cuts the vines loose, freeing Sid as he quickly runs off without being seen.

Sid then realises that he was free as he got up and looks around to see no one around. Suddenly he heard Shira calling for him and Carrie.

"Shira?" Sid sobbed.

Shira then finds Sid without Carrie as she said

"There you are Sid...Where's Carrie?"

Shira suddenly notices Sid crying as she got concerned and asked

"Sid? What's wrong?"

"T...They took her Shira...They took Carrie" Sid sobbed.

"Who? Who took Carrie?" Shira asked.

"V-Victor" Sid sobbed.

"Victor captured Carrie?!" Shira gasped in alarmed.

"Yes!" Sid cried.

"What happened?"Shira asked as she was frightened for her friends.

"I was talking to Carrie and then we got ambushed by Victor a-and he told Carrie to come with him or I will be destroyed...I tried to convience not to go but she did...she gave herself up for me" Sid cried.

"Oh my god! Poor Carrie!" Shira gasped in horror.

"T-This is all my fault!" Sid sobbed.

Shira then places her paws on Sid's shoulder and said

"This is no way your fault Sid, Carrie went because she cares for you and didn't want you to be hurt"

"I...I'll never see Carrie again" Sid cried.

"Sid, come here" said Shira as she hugs him and then adds

"Don't lose hope Sid, We will get her back! Do you understand me? We _will_ get Carrie back safe and sound, I promise"

"W-What are we gonna do?" Sid sobbed.

"First, dry your tears and stop crying for me OK?" Shira replied as she looks Sid in the eyes.

Sid wipes his tears and slowly eases his sobbing.

"O-OK" Sid sniffed.

"Ok, We'll go back to the herd and find a way to get Carrie back" said Shira.

"OK Shira" Sid nodded as he wipes his tears away.

"Hey...Be strong OK? For Carrie! She needs our help and mostly she needs your help! If we gonna save Carrie, We need you to be strong for us and for her OK?" Shira replied.

"I...I will be strong...for her" Sid replied.

"Attaboy Sid, Now come on" Shira replied as she and Sid rushes back to the hideout.

* * *

**Poor Carrie!**

**She is captured by Victor, Thanks to Manny**

**Will Sid ever save Carrie from Victor?**

**Will the herd find out what Manny did?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	23. The River Aftermath

**Chapter 22: The River Aftermath**

* * *

Soon Sid and Shira returns to the hideout as Diego saw them.

"Shira! What happened?" Diego asked as he got a bad feeling when he saw Sid feeling depressed.

"It's Carrie! She's been taken" Shira replied.

"B-By Victor" Sid sobbed.

"What?!" Diego exclaimed.

Soon Ellie and the others came by to Sid and the sabres.

"What happened?" Ellie asked in concern.

"She's gone...She's gone" Sid sobbed.

"Who's gone?" Peaches asked.

"Carrie! She's being captured by Victor" Shira replied.

"Oh my god!" Louis asked.

"Carrie, the poor dear" Ellie sadly replied.

"I knew I should have gone with them" Diego bows his head in anger as his hated for Victor grew inside him.

"Carrie's gone?" Crash asked in concern.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Sid" Eddie apologised as he then feels pity on Sid.

Just then Manny came by and sees the others.

"What's going on?" Manny asked.

"Manny, It's Carrie!" Ellie sadly replied.

Manny knew what happened to the pink sloth but instead he just replied.

"Well...what happened?"

"Victor captured Carrie, dad" Peaches sadly replied.

"Oh...I see" Manny replied.

"Manny, W-We must do something" Sid begged as he holds Manny's trunk.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do" Manny replied as he looks at Sid sadly.

"W-What do you mean?" Sid sobbed.

"He doesn't mean anything Sid, We'll find her" Ellie assured the sloth.

"Ellie, please" Manny started.

Ellie then took Manny away as she then said

"Look Manny, I know you don't want us to be hurt but Sid happens to care for Carrie, He loves her"

"Ellie, We all know what Victor is like, He's a monster...Carrie would have been dead by now" Manny replied as he looks down.

"Hey, look at me, Don't lose hope yet Manny, We can still find her" Ellie assured her husband.

"Ellie...We lost a lot of friends already...I don't wanna lose you too...And besides he was after Carrie anyway...I'm sorry Ellie but I think we should stop" Manny sadly replies as he walks away.

"Oh Manny...I pray you don't lose hope" Ellie sadly sighed as she watches Peaches and Louis comforting a tearful Sid.

Meanwhile Victor got to the place where the mysterious customer is waiting for him.

"You better have good results" The customer growled.

"Indeed we have, We got the girl" Victor deviously grinned at the customer.

"Well...Where is she?" The customer demanded.

"That depends on the deal we made, Have you manage to find us some place to live beyond Forbidden Rock?" Victor asked.

The customer backed away and replied "No...But if you give me-"

"SLIENCE!...I wasted a lot of time, trying to catch that brat and you couldn't even success on finding me and my pack a better place to rule" Victor growls as he grabs the customer's throat.

"J-Just give two more days and I will get you the place" The customer begged.

Victor growls more and then he lets go of the customer as he snarls

"You have until two days...And if you don't success on our deal then I will destroy the brat" Victor hissed.

"Y-You can't do that!" the customer exclaimed.

Victor whacks the customer away and growls

"Watch me"

Then he angrily storms off as the customer runs away in fear.

Back at Forbidden Rock, the wolves was laughing and mocking Carrie who was tied up and looked very scared.

Toby was watching and he feels so helpless to save her.

Soon Victor goes to her and roars the wolves away as they all leave except for Toby who was hiding.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?" Carrie cried.

"Because my dear, I love to cause misery and chaos to others and to increase fear for other mammals" Victor evilly chuckled as he pets Carrie's head.

"But why me? And why my family? I've done nothing to you to deserve this!" Carrie sobbed.

"Because they were fun to eat and destroy and when we went after you, We found that you got another herd...I gotta say my dear, You're a special mammal" Victor grinned at Carrie as the pink sloth looks down.

"H-How did you know me and Sid were out there in the river?" Carrie asked.

"Well...Believe or not, That fat mammoth sold you to us" Victor replied.

Carrie looks at the alpha wolf in horror as she stuttered

"W-What?...Manny sold me to you?"

"Yes" Victor nodded.

"B-B-But why would he do that?" Carrie demanded.

"Don't you get it Carrie? He only wants his family safe and he did it...by getting rid of you" Victor evilly replied.

"I...I trusted him" Carrie sobbed.

Toby was horrified to hear how Manny sold Carrie to his master as he runs off from Forbidden Rock while no one was watching.

Victor and Carrie face each other as Carrie angrily yet frightfully snapped

"Why don't you dispose of me right now?"

Victor then laughed evilly as she grabs Carrie by the neck as he deviously replied.

"When that herd including that stupid sloth are dead, I will then at last destroy you my dear"

* * *

**Will Victor destroy Carrie?**

**What is Toby's doing now?**

**Who is the customer?**

**What will the herd do to save Carrie?**

**What happens next?**


	24. Hated Feelings Revealed

**Chapter 23: Hated Feelings Revealed**

* * *

Meanwhile Diego was outside of the hideout as he was feeling concerned for Carrie.

"Carrie...I hope you're OK" Diego said to himself as he watches the forest alone.

Soon Toby was angrily running in the forest as he was looking for Diego or any of the herd.

Just then he spots Diego outside the hideout and walks to him and said

"Hello again Diego"

Diego looks at Toby and jumps in surprise as he gasped

"T-Toby?"

"Yes" Toby softly yet sternly replied.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe to be here" Diego sternly asked.

Toby pins Diego down as he growls at the sabre.

"Toby?! What are you doing?!" Diego growled.

"How could you let your friend do that?" Toby growled back.

"W...What?" Diego asked in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me Diego, Your fat friend sold Carrie to Victor" Toby sternly replied.

"Manny?" Diego asked.

"Yes...Him" Toby replied.

Diego was alarmed as he then wonders why Manny would do that to his new friend.

"Manny sold Carrie to Victor? Why would he do such a thing?" Diego asked.

"You mean you never knew?" Toby replied with another question.

"No" Diego replied.

Toby was feeling guilty for pinning Diego down and growling at him as he then said

"Oh...I'm so sorry Diego...I thought you would know"

Diego just looks at Manny from the inside of the hideout as he then asks

"Why would Manny do something like that to Carrie?"

"Well, Victor offered him a deal that if he surrenders Carrie to him then he will leave the herd unharmed" Toby replied.

"So that's explains why Manny told Sid and Carrie to go to the river last night" said Diego.

"Exactly...But your friend is a fool" Toby replied.

"Why?" Diego asked.

"Just because Victor has got Carrie now, It doesn't mean he's gonna keep his promise" Toby replied.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"Trust me Diego, I've seen it all the time with Victor, He makes an offer and after he gets what he wants, he breaks it by destroying those who made the deal with him" Toby replied.

"So you're saying Victor is still gonna try and destroy this herd no matter if Manny did gave Carrie to him" Diego asked.

"Yes he will and he will not stop at all" Toby warned.

Diego just sighs in stressed as he sternly looks at Manny and mumbles

"Manny you stupid fool"

He then turns to see that Toby was gone as the young wolf went running back to Forbidden Rock without being spotted by other wolves.

"He's gone..." Diego mumbles to himself.

"Diego?"

The orange sabre turns to see Shira standing next to him.

"Diego? You OK?" Shira asked.

Diego didn't answer, instead he walks inside as a concerned Shira follows him.

Soon he got to Sid who was with Ellie and the others as he said

"Sid, Come with me"

"O-OK" Sid replied as he follows the sabre.

"Shira? What's going on?" Ellie asked as she, Peaches, Louis, Granny and the twins follows Sid and Diego.

"Not so sure Ellie" Shira replied.

Soon they got to Manny who was watching the sunset as Diego then sternly shouts

"Manny!"

The mammoth turns to see Sid and Diego as he asks

"What's wrong Diego?"

Diego didn't replied but instead turns to Sid and said

"Sid, Manny has something to tell you"

Sid looks at the mammoth and said

"What is it Manny? Is it Carrie? Have you found her?" Sid asked as he looks at his friend with hopeful eyes.

"I...I...I don't know what Diego is talking about" Manny replied.

Diego then growls and snaps

"Oh quit the act Manny! I know what you done to Carrie"

"What are you talking Diego?" Sid asked.

"Sid, Manny sold Carrie to Victor" Diego replied.

The whole herd including the hyraxes gasped in horror as Manny was surprised that his secret was out.

"...Manny...did...w-what?" Sid asked in horror.

"I'm sorry buddy but Manny sold Carrie to Victor" Diego sadly replied.

"Don't be silly Diego, Manny wouldn't do that, Right Manny?" Ellie replied as she looks at Manny.

Manny didn't replied but looks down in shame as Peaches was concerned as she said

"Daddy? Is this true?"

"...Yes...It's true" Manny shamefully admitted.

The herd gasped as Ellie, Peaches and even Sid was horrified to hear what Manny has done to Carrie.

"You sold Carrie to Victor?" Peaches gasped.

Manny nodded in shame as Sid was in tears as he couldn't believe that Carrie was captured because of Manny.

"Sid...Sid are you OK?" Shira asked.

Sid then lets out a scream as he runs to Manny and hits him on the trunk repeatedly but it had no effect on Manny as he sadly watching his friend hitting him.

"You monster! You monster! You stupid, fat jerk! Why?! Why?!" Sid tearfully screamed as he sinks to his knees and cries

Manny sadly looks at Ellie who was in tears yet she was furious at him.

"Ellie...I can explain-" Manny started.

Ellie then furiously slaps Manny in the face with her trunk as he angrily sobs

"How could you Manfred?...Carrie was one of members in the herd...And you sold her off...like a piece of meat"

"I was only trying to protect you guys" Manny explained.

"Then why didn't you just come to us and we would have thought of a plan to defeat Victor...But no...You had to be such a coward and give Carrie away" Peaches angrily sobbed at Manny.

"Peaches...If you only understand" Manny sadly replied.

"Oh I understand! My dad is an ungrateful coward" Peaches spatted.

"Don't speak to me like that young lady" Manny scolded her.

"No Manny, She's right, What you did was a very cowardly thing" Ellie snapped at him.

Peaches then runs off crying as Ellie follows her with Louis and the twins.

"I hope you're happy now Manny, Carrie maybe dead now because of you" Shira growled.

"It was for the best Shira" Manny protected.

"Best for everyone?...Or best for you?" Shira hissed.

"You don't understand Shira" Manny protested.

"No Manny, You don't understand...Victor is not going to stop hunting us no matter what...You just made a foolish mistake Manny" Diego angrily replied as he and Shira follows Ellie and Peaches.

Granny then crankily snaps at Manny.

"Shame on you sissy, You are nothing but a fat coward"

And with that, she walks off grumbling to herself.

Manny watches the whole herd, except for Sid, leaves then he looks at Sid and walks to the crying sloth.

"Sid...Just let me explain" Manny replied as he touches Sid's shoulder with his trunk.

Sid jumps away and cries

"No! Just no!"

Sid I-" Manny started.

"You what? Hate me? Well don't worry because I hate you too!" Sid cried.

"What?" Manny asked in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me, You never wanted Carrie around and you blame me for everything since Victor attacked us" Sid angrily sobs.

Manny was a little surprised yet understanding why Sid is angry at him. Then again, Manny has never seen Sid so angry at him.

"I was only trying to protect this herd" Manny explained.

"Just cut the act Manny, You never liked me from the moment we met...You always abuse me and get angry at me everytime no matter what I do for you...I'm starting to think you never want me to be happy...And doing so...You destroyed Carrie" Sid sobbed.

Manny looks down as he couldn't help but admitting that some of the things that Sid said is true

Manny never want Sid to be with him when they first met and even when they became friends, He always gets angry at him and he never supports Sid for everything. He always hits him with his trunk and never treats him with much respect like Sid does with him.

Now because of what Manny did to Carrie, Sid now hates Manny and reveals his bottled up thoughts about him.

"Sid...I...I never knew you felt this way" Manny softly replied.

"Yeah right (!)" Sid angrily sobbed as he turns away.

"Sid please-" Manny started.

"No! I will never ever forgive you for this Manny! Just leave me alone" Sid cried as he runs outside in tears.

Manny sadly watches Sid go as he turns to the herd who was sadly looking down to the ground.

Manny just sadly walks to a dark corner of a cave as he sadly thinks to himself

"I only wanted to protect my family...I never want this to happen...Sid...I'm sorry"

* * *

**Well the herd is furious with Manny and he indeed made a foolish mistake**

**We all now know Sid's hated for Manny now**

**Will Manny set things right and save Carrie?**

**Will he make it up for everyone especially Sid?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**Note: Due to my parents switching to a new computer, I maybe out of the internet for a while. Not sure when I'll be back but I will continue this story and post the next chapter ASAP!**

**Until then, See you soon guys **


	25. The Calling of a Love One

**Chapter 24: The Calling of a Love One**

* * *

A day has passed since the herd and Sid found out the truth about Manny's deal with Victor as the herd won't even talk to Manny and Sid keeps avoiding him and giving the mammoth the silence treatment as he was so furious with the mammoth.

As Manny watches Sid looking down on the river sadly as Manny was starting to feel guilty for what's he done.

Ellie then sees Manny sadly watching Sid as she walks up to him and asks

"You are feeling bad huh?"

Manny didn't look at Ellie but sadly nods as Ellie sighs and sits next to Manny and places a trunk on his shoulder as she said

"Manny, I understand you want to protect us...but selling Carrie to Victor was the wrong thing"

Manny looks down in shame as he wants to set things right as he replies "I know...But all I ever wanted was to keep you and Peaches safe"

"Can I ask you something Manny?" Ellie asked.

"What?" Manny replied with another question.

"Have you ever stopped to think that Sid has feelings?" Ellie asked.

"Well...I-" Manny started.

"Have you EVER even stopped to think that Sid has feelings?" Ellie asked again a bit sternly.

Manny just sighs "No"

"Well I didn't want to say it but I think Sid is right about your treatment with him" Ellie replied.

Manny looks at Ellie shamefully and asked.

"You heard that?"

"We all did" Ellie replied.

"I see" Manny nodded.

"He's right about you being angry at him and never giving him respect" Ellie replied.

Manny just sighs as he looks down and asks

"What should I do?"

"If you want to set things right, Find Carrie and save her...or I will do that" Ellie replied.

"Ellie! No! I don't want you to risk your life for someone we only just met a month and a half ago" Manny protested.

"Carrie is a part of this herd and it's about time you accept that" Ellie replied.

"Why? Why is she so important to you?" Manny asked.

"Haven't you figured out yet Manny? She's important to Sid because he loves her" Ellie replied.

"But we don't know if she loves Sid" Manny protested.

"But what if she does love Sid?" Ellie asked as she sternly looks at Manny.

Manny was silent as he looks at Sid who was sadly walking out of the hideout.

"If you want to fix things up Manny, Now's the time" Ellie encouraged as she pats Manny's tusks.

"OK" Manny nodded as he went outside to find Sid.

Meanwhile at the river, Sid was sitting near a tree as he was crying.

"Oh Carrie...I miss you so much...I told you how much I love you...I just wish I knew what you thought of me..." Sid cried.

Suddenly he heard a female voice humming a musical note as Sid looks up and sees mist surrounding him.

"H-Hello?" Sid nervously called out.

He gulps then he hears a female calling his name.

"W-W-Who's there?" Sid whimpered.

Suddenly he sees a light in the water as a figure emerges from the river and soon Sid sees Carrie smiling at him.

"C-Carrie?" Sid gasped.

"Sid...I'm here" Carrie happily said.

"I...I thought I lost you forever! I thought you were gone!" Sid happily cheered.

"I escaped from Victor and I've come back for you" Carrie smiles seducingly replied.

"Really?" Sid nervously chuckled.

"Yes dear...I love you" Carrie replied,

"You...do" Sid happily gasped.

"Yes...I've always had from the moment I met you" Carrie winks at her.

Meanwhile, Manny was looking for Sid when he saw him at the river talking to a creature to which Sid thought it was Carrie.

"Is that a siren?" Manny asked himself as he got closer to the mist.

Soon Manny gasped in horror as he sees Sid lose under the spell of the siren in the river.

"Carrie...I need you...I want you in my arms" Sid happily cried.

"Then come to me Sid, Love me as I love you" The siren who disguises itself as Carrie replied.

"I love you" Sid cried.

"SID! NO!" Manny cried in panic as he grabs Sid with his trunk away from the siren.

"NO! LET ME GO MANNY!" Sid screamed.

"Sid! It's a siren! It's not Carrie" Manny cried.

"Like I should trust you Manny (!)" Sid scoffed as he tries to free himself from Manny's trunk.

Diego then sees what was happening as he quickly runs to the others and splashes water on Sid's face.

"Argh! Diego! What was that for?" Sid exclaimed.

"Sid! Manny is right! It's not Carrie, You were under the spell of the siren, Look" Diego replied as he looks at the angry siren growling at the others.

Sid gasped in horror as the siren hisses at them once more and disappears into the water.

"It's...not...Carrie" Sid sadly asked.

"No Sid, I'm afraid it's not" Diego sadly replied.

Manny puts Sid down who was nearly in tears as the mammoth finally sees that Sid is in love with Carrie as he fully regrets what he has done.

"Sid...I'm so sorry, I-" Manny started.

"No!...Just no!...It's too late to apologise...It's too late...I will never see Carrie again" Sid sobbed as he runs off crying.

"Sid!" Diego called out but was too late to stop his friend from running.

"This is my fault...What have I done?" Manny sadly thought to himself.

* * *

**Poor Sid! Tricked by a siren!**

**At least Manny has finally opened his eyes and now sees that he loves Carrie**

**Will he, Sid and Diego save Carrie from Victor?  
**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	26. Manny's Apology

**Chapter 25: Manny's Apology**

* * *

Manny and Diego then walks to Sid who was sobbing near another tree as Manny felt guilty for how Sid feels about Manny.

What am I gonna do Diego? Sid hates me and I finally feel so bad for giving Carrie up" Manny replied.

"Well, You could try and set things right" Diego suggested.

"But how? I don't know where they took Carrie" Manny replied.

"Just talk to Sid for a while and maybe you could tried to break the ice with him" Diego replied.

Manny just sadly sighs as he replies "OK"

He soon walks to Sid as Diego suddenly hears someone whispering his name as he turns to see Toby in the bushes, motioning him to come closer.

"Toby?" Diego whispered.

"Come with me" Toby whispered back.

Diego goes to Toby in the bushes as he said

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you guys get Carrie back" Toby replied.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"I will tell you where she is" Toby replied.

"Where is Carrie?" Diego asked.

"She is at one of Victor's secret caves" Toby replied.

"What secret cave?" Diego asked.

"Come with me" Toby replied.

Soon Toby leads Diego to the secret caves as the two mammals run through the forest as they see a small private cave with Carlotta and Nathanial standing at the front of the cave.

"So that's where Carrie is?" Diego asked.

"Yes" Toby nodded.

"So what should we do?" Diego asked.

"You mean what are you gonna do?" Toby corrected the sabre.

"What?" Diego asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid I can't help you save Carrie" Toby sadly replied.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"My brother Marcus...If Victor finds out I help you, He'll destroy my brother" Toby replied.

"Well why don't you get your brother and come with me?" Diego suggested.

"I can't! Marcus is loyal to Victor and he enjoys working for Victor" said Toby.

"I see...Why do you want to help us?" Diego asked.

"Carrie is a nice girl and she deserves better, Victor took her family away and now she has no one but you guys and Sid" Toby replied.

""Then help us rescue her Toby" said Diego.

"I will" Toby replied.

"How?" Diego asked.

"I'll trick Victor into guarding Carrie for the night" Toby replied.

"Are you sure that might work?" Diego asked.

"Of course, Victor may think I'm stupid but I am smarter than he thinks I am" Toby winked.

"Then it's settled, If you try and get Victor and the others away from Carrie, We'll go in there and rescue her" Diego replied.

"Great! Good luck Diego" said Toby as he was about to leave.

"Toby!" Diego called out.

Toby looks back as Diego smiles at him and added "Thank you"

"No worries Diego" said Toby as he leaves.

Soon Diego started to run back to Manny and Sid.

Meanwhile Manny goes to Sid who was still sobbing.

"Sid?" Manny softly said.

"W-What do you want?" Sid sobbed.

"I want to talk to you" Manny replied.

"About what?" Sid sobbed.

Manny sadly sighs as he said

"About my behaviour towards you and Carrie"

Sid looks at Manny as he places his trunk and said

"I know I've been a jerk towards you and Carrie ever since Victor attacked us...But I wanna say I'm so sorry...I know it wasn't you or Carrie's fault...I just wanted to protect my family"

"Then why did you take Carrie from me?" Sid sobbed.

"I was only trying to protect my family but I was wrong...I didn't protect my family...I hurt my family...including you and Carrie" Manny sadly replied.

"I love her Manny...I love her...and you don't even care" Sid sobbed.

"Sid...I didn't know you were in love but when I saw that siren with you and you said Carrie...I realised from that moment that you are in love with Carrie and now I feel so horrible for doing what I've done to you and Carrie" Manny replied.

"It doesn't matter anymore...not to you" Sid sobbed.

"It does matter to me Sid...You were right, Carrie is part of this family and this herd...And one more thing...you were right about I treated you...I was always a bit of jerk to you and never took the time to realises your feelings and how you are doing" Manny apologised.

"All I ever wanted to do was be a friend to you" Sid cried.

"And you have Sid, Right from the beginning, I will admit we didn't get along well at first but hey, I never got along with Diego as well" Manny chuckled.

Sid was still sobbing as the mammoth stops chuckling and sighs as he looks at Sid in the eyes.

"Sid...You were the reason this herd lives, and you were right, I should have been giving you more respect like you do with all of us" said Manny.

"You...you mean that?" Sid sniffed.

"Yes Sid, You are the reason I'm here...you're the reason Ellie and the twins are with us and without you...well then, I wouldn't have Peaches and Diego wouldn't have met Shira" said Manny.

Sid just sobs a little as Manny wipes the tears away and said

"Sid, We're here because of you and we are so happy because of you...without you...We all would be nothing" said Manny.

"T-Thanks" Sid sniffed.

Manny then wraps his trunk around his friend and hugs him.

"I'm so sorry Sid, I promise I will try and be a little more respective towards you" Manny apologised.

"I will be more cautious of my actions" Sid promised.

"And I swear Sid, I will find Carrie and get back her to you... And I promise to you Sid, that she can stay in this herd with you" Manny added.

"T-Thank you Manny" Sid sniffed as he smiles at Manny.

"Anytime my friend" Manny smiled at the sloth and hugs him again.

Soon Diego came by and smiles at the duo as he clears his throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Diego joked.

"Oh no! We're OK" Sid nervously chuckled.

"Yeah...What is it Diego?" Manny asked.

"I know where Carrie is" Diego replied.

* * *

**Manny and Sid have finally became the best of friends once more!**

**Will Sid, Manny and Diego save Carrie?**

**Will Toby buy the herd time to get Carlotta and Nathaniel away from Carrie?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	27. Off To Rescue Carrie

**Chapter 26: Off To Rescue Carrie**

* * *

"What do you mean you know how to save Carrie?" Sid asked.

"I... I saw some wolves in a cave with Carrie" Diego replied.

"So does this mean we can save Carrie?" Sid asked.

"Yes" Diego nodded.

"But hang on Diego, Wouldn't this be dangerous?" Manny asked.

"If we're lucky, No" said Diego.

"I don't know Diego" Manny replied in concerned.

"Manny, You want to set things right for Carrie and the others?" Diego asked.

"Of course I do" Manny replied.

"Then help me and Sid rescue Carrie, We got until sunrise till Victor kills Carrie" Diego replied.

"WHAT?" Sid exclaimed.

"Sid, Calm down" said Diego.

"How can I?! Carrie is in danger" Sid cried.

"I know! But we will save her buddy and that's a promise, I will help you" said Diego as he places his paws on Sid's shoulders.

"You...You will?" Sid happily asked.

"Yes" Diego smiles at the sloth.

Sid hugs the sabre as he cheered "Thanks buddy"

"OK Sid, Can you let go of me" Diego sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry" Sid nervously replied as he lets go of Diego.

"Sid, I will help you save Carrie and I will not stop until she is safe and sound with you" Manny promised the sloth.

Sid looks at the mammoth for a moment as he replied

"I'll forgive you...on three conditions"

"Three?" Manny asked in confusion.

"Yes three Manny, Take it or leave it" Sid replied as he crosses his arms.

"OK, OK! I'm listening" Manny replied.

"First, I want you to stop treating me bad and started being a good friend to me and give me some respect as I have to you" said Sid.

"OK I will try, I swear to you and the others, I will try and be more understand with you" Manny promised.

"Secondly, I want you to help me save Carrie and if we success, I want you to let Carrie stay in this herd and be a family member for her" said Sid.

Manny looks at Sid then replies "Alright, Considered it done"

"And finally, I want you to apologise to Carrie and show her how sorry you really are" said Sid.

"OK then, I accept your conditions" Manny nodded as he accepts Sid's conditions.

"Thank you Manny" Sid smiled.

"Alright, Let's go" said Diego.

"Not so fast boys"

The trio turns around to see Shira standing near them.

"Shira? What are you doing here?" Diego asked.

"I was wondering where you guys are" Shira replied.

"I see" Manny nodded.

"I heard everything and if you're gonna save Carrie, Then I'm gonna help you" said Shira.

"Whoa, Whoa, Shira! This could be dangerous" Diego warned.

"So? I'm a big girl, I can defend myself" Shira replied.

"Oh really?" Diego smirked.

Shira then lunges at Diego and pins him down as she smirks at him.

"Really kitty cat" Shira deviously replied.

"Alright but we stay together, Got it?" said Diego.

"Don't worry, I'll be right beside you baby" Shira replied as she licks Diego on the muzzle.

"Let's waste no time guy, We have until sunrise to rescue Carrie or she will be at the mercy of Victor" said Manny.

"Let's go then" said Sid.

"Follow me" said Diego.

Soon Diego lead the other mammals to the secret cave where Carrie is at.

"So that's where Carrie is?" Shira asked.

"Yes" Diego replied.

"I hope she's OK" Sid said in concerned.

Meanwhile in the secret cave, Toby peeks inside to see Nathanial and Carlotta with a tied up Carrie.

Toby then thinks of an idea as he goes behind the secret cave and tries to find a secret entrance. Soon he found one and goes inside as he sees that he was behind the wolves while Carrie surprisingly sees Toby as the young wolf motions Carrie to stay quiet.

Carrie softly nods yet she was confused as Toby creeps up from behind Nathanial and Carlotta and bangs their heads together, causing them to be knocked out cold.

"Well that oughta keep them down for an hour" Toby replied as he smirks.

Soon he goes to Carrie and unties her as Carrie looks at Toby surprisingly as she said

"T...Thank you...but why are you doing this?"

"I'm not like the other wolves Carrie, I don't want you to suffer anymore, I want you to be with a family" Toby replied.

Carrie looks at Toby closer and soon recognises his face as she gasped.

"I remember you! You're the wolf that spared my life in the forest a few months ago"

Toby smiles at Carrie and nods as he replies

"Yep! That's me"

"Who...Who are you?" Carrie asked.

"No time to explain Carrie, Your friends are coming" said Toby.

"My friends" Carrie replied in confusion.

Toby looks out of the secret cave and sees the herd coming as he looks back to Carrie and replies

"Right about now"

He hids behind tall rock of the boulder and replies

"Don't let them know I'm here"

Soon Sid, Diego and Shira are inside the cave while Manny waits outside and keeps an eye out for wolves as Sid sees Carrie and happily cries

"Carrie!"

Carrie sees Sid and the others as she smiles gleefully and cried

"Sid"

The sloth run to each other and embraced themselves as the others smiled at the happy reunion.

"Diego! Shira!" Carrie cried.

"Carrie!" Shira sighed in relief as she hugs the pink sloth.

"Are you OK?" Diego asked her.

"I'm fine now" said Carrie.

"Right, We should get out of here before Victor comes back" said Sid.

"Right, Let's go" Diego replied as the herd was about to leave with Carrie.

Suddenly Victor who was watching the herd from the forest trees, lunges at Sid and attacks him.

"SID!" Carrie screamed.

Diego was about stop Victor when the alpha wolf points his sharp claws on Sid's throat.

"Nobody moves" Victor growled.

Diego halted as the others glare at Victor while Sid whimpers in fear.

"So you chose to break the deal mammoth? How stupid of you" Victor growled.

"It doesn't matter, You were still gonna harm the herd anyway with or without your word" Carrie spatted.

"It seems you're a bad liar Victor" Manny growled.

"Maybe, But I'm not the one who's gonna lose a member of the herd" Victor growled.

"If you lay one claw on my best friend then so help me, I will send you to hell myself" Diego snarls at the alpha wolf.

"Let him go Victor! You harmed enough mammals as it is" Carrie cried.

Victor grins evilly at Carrie and whispers

"I've only just started"

Soon he bites into Sid's shoulder as Sid screams in pain.

"Sid! No!" Carrie screamed as she was about to stop Victor when the wolf growled.

"One more step and he's done for"

Carrie falls to her knees as she whimpers.

She has lost her family because of Victor and she has suffered some much that she couldn't take it anymore.

"That's right sloth, Cry like a worthless soul" Victor chuckled evilly.

"You won't get away with this Victor, You will pay!" Sid warned.

Victor growls and slashes his back, causing the poor sloth to scream in even more pain.

"Stop it!" Shira roared.

"Leave him alone!" Manny exclaimed.

The herd wants to stop Victor but they know Victor will kill Sid if they take one more step towards him.

"You are a thorn to my site for the last time sloth...Now you are finished...and don't worry...I'll take care of Carrie...Like I did with her family!" Victor evilly sneered.

Carrie then halts as she felt so much anger inside her that she cannot hold it anymore, She growls at Victor and glares at him furiously.

The pink sloth has had it with Victor, She is about to stop the source of her pain.

Soon she charges from behind Victor and pounds on him as the others gasped in alarmed.

Carrie was yelling and screaming as she was hitting Victor with all her might.

"Wow!" Shira gasped.

"Look at her go!" Diego gasped in amazement.

Sid smiles happily at Carrie and replies

"What a woman!"

As Victor tries to attack Carrie, the pink sloth pushes him down as she stomps on his muzzle.

"AAAAARGH!" Victor screamed in pain.

Carrie was panting heavily as tears were flowing from her eyes but her angry expression still stays as she faces Victor and growls

"If you ever dare to hurt my family or me again...I will destroy you slowly like Diego said...For too long I've been in pain and misery because of you...But now thanks to my family...I'm not scared of you anymore..."

Victor then chuckles evilly as he weakly replies

"Foolish girl...You think...you can stop me? You can't and you'll never will...You can try...but you'll fail...And you will lose...everything you love..."

Carrie didn't replied as she slowly backs off and said to Diego

"Finish him"

"With pleasure" Diego replied.

Diego was about to strike at Victor when suddenly the alpha wolf bolted off back to Forbidden Rock.

"COWARD!" Shira angrily exclaimed.

Sid smiles at Carrie and hugs her as she cheers

"Carrie! That was amazing! I didn't know you can fight"

"I...I didn't know ether, But now...I feel alive...I feel like me again" Carrie cheered.

"Awesome!" Sid happily exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you're OK Sid" Carrie happily said as she hugs the yellow sloth.

"I'm glad you're back with us" Sid replied.

* * *

**Well Carrie has finally stood up against Victor and has returned to her same self again**

**But Victor has escaped!**

**What will happened when the herd finds out about Toby?**

**Will Carrie forgive Manny?**

**And what about Sid's confession to Carrie about his love for her?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	28. Carrie Returns To The Herd

**Chapter 27: Carrie Returns To The Herd**

* * *

Soon Sid, Carrie and the others started to head back to the Hyraxes Hideout as Manny was smiling at Carrie and Sid until Carrie took one look at the mammoth and looks at him sadly.

"Carrie...We need to talk" Manny sighed.

"About what?" Carrie softly replied.

"Look...what I did to you was so wrong, I just wanted to protect my family and I didn't stop to think about you and how important you are to the herd...So if there's anything I can do to show how sorry I am and for you to forgive me, Just say the word and I will do it for you" Manny apologised.

"Oh no Manny, You don't to say words to me so instead let me give you something...my claws of death!" Carrie angrily snapped as he grabs Manny's trunk.

"What?-Argh!" Manny chocked as Carrie strangle Manny's trunk.

"I hate you, you selfish fathead" Carrie exclaimed.

Sid and Diego splited the two up as Manny coughs

"What's the big deal, I made a mistake! I said I'm sorry"

"I could have been killed because of you and not only that I trusted you! I thought you were my friend" Carrie snapped.

"Look I'm so sorry for what I've done but I've helped Sid saved you and I'm letting you in this herd" Manny explained.

"This still doesn't changes anything Manny, I'm still furious with you" Carrie huffed as she and Sid walks inside the hideout.

"Oh come on! I risked my life to save you and this is the thanks I get?!" Manny stubbornly groaned.

"Well unfortunately Manny, Not everything goes your way all the time" said Shira as she follows the others.

Manny just grunts in annoyance as Diego then adds

"But on the bright side, At least Sid forgives you"

Manny and Diego then walks inside the Sanctuary as they can see the herd and the hyraxes happily welcoming Carrie back as the pink sloth was so happy to be back with the herd.

"How do you escaped?" Peaches happily replied.

"Well thanks to Diego, Sid, Shira..." said Carrie as she looks at Manny and soon adds

"And of course, your father, They saved me"

Ellie and Peaches hugged their father as Ellie happily replied.

"I'm so proud of you honey, You saved Carrie for this family"

"I forgive you daddy" Peaches happily replied as Manny can see everyone except Carrie smiling at him.

"Well you guys can forgive him...But I won't...maybe not just now" said Carrie as she walks off.

Manny sighs as Ellie replies

"Hey, Don't worry about it sweetie, She'll forgive you eventually"

"Yeah, I forgive you Manny" Sid smiled at his friend.

Manny smiles back and replies

"Thanks Sid"

Diego then looks a bit depressed as Shira noticed

"Something wrong Diego?" Shira asked.

"Nothing's wrong Shira, I'm fine" Diego smiles at Shira and walks off.

"I hope Toby is alright" Diego thought to himself.

Meanwhile Victor was furious at the wolfs as he glares at Carlotta and Nathnial.

"HOW CAN THIS HAVE HAPPENED?! YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!" Victor roared.

"I...I can explain sir...I was just asleep for a minute sire" Nathanial whimpers.

"You stupid fool!" Victor growled as he hits Nathanial to the ground.

"And you! How could you fail me?! You are one of my best warriors in the world" Victor growled at Carlotta.

"I-I'm sorry sir...I won't fail you again! Please! Give me another chance! I'll do anything!" Carlotta pleaded.

Victor grins evilly at Carlotta and replied with an evil grin.

"Anything?"

"Y-Yeah! Anything!" Carlotta cowardly smiles at him.

"Alright, Meet me at the cave in 5 minutes and I will do something for you and maybe I can forgive you!" Victor replied as he licks Carlotta on the muzzle.

"OK master, I'll be waiting" Carlotta seducingly replied as she walks off.

"And as for you Nathanial, Normally I would destroy you right now...although...I like to make you suffer...therefore I banish you to the Cave of Darkness for life" Victor growled.

"What?!" Nathanial yelled and soon the wolves tied Nathanial up.

"TAKE HIM AWAY!" Victor roared.

"NOOOOOO!" Nathanial screamed as the wolves took him to the Cave of Darkness forever.

Toby sighs in relief that he wasn't in trouble as he watches Victor and the others wolves leave.

Soon Marcus walks up to Toby as the young wolf looks up and softly said

"Hello big brother"

"Well...I gotta say, Your skills were impressive...But who's side are you on?" Marcus coldly asked.

"What are you talking about?" Toby asked.

Marcus pins Toby to the rocky wall and coldly replies

"I know what you did Toby, I know you lead the herd even that sabre to Carrie"

Toby gasps in alarmed as he pleads

"Marcus, I beg of you, Don't tell Victor!"

"You think I wanna tell Victor about this? Of course not!" Marcus hissed.

"W-Why?" Toby asked.

"Because if you get destroyed then I get destroyed by Victor too! I won't take that risk because of you" Marcus hissed.

"I..I just wanted to-" Toby stuttered.

"I don't care what you wanted to do Toby, so listen here, You stay away from the herd, including that sabre you talk to! Understand?" Marcus warned.

Toby slowly nods as Marcus lets him go and walks off while the young wolf sadly watches him go.

Meanwhile at the river, Carrie was washing her hands when Sid walks up to her.

"Hey Carrie" Sid greeted.

"Hey Sid" Carrie greeted.

"Listen...um...about that night that I confessed my love to you, I-" Sid started.

"Look Sid, I appreciated your feelings but...I...I don't want to fall in love" Carrie sadly replied.

"What do you mean?" Sid replied.

"I...I don't wanna talk about it" Carrie sighed.

"Carrie, You can't keep hiding your fears forever" said Sid as he kneels beside Carrie.

She stood up and replied.

"I'm so sorry but you can't help me...I can't do it"

Carrie turns away from Sid sadly as the yellow sloth went closer to her.

"Carrie...Take my paw, Let me help you" Sid kindly offered as he holds out his paw.

Carrie looks at Sid and sadly shook his head as she sobs

"I'm sorry...but I can't"

She then flees as Sid cried

"Carrie! Wait!"

He then follows her into the woods

* * *

**Poor Carrie :(**

**Will Sid find her and cheer her up?**

**Will Carrie accepts Sid's love?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	29. Love Begins

**Chapter 28: Love Begins**

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Carrie was sadly alone at a giant oak tree called The Tree of Wonders as she continues looking miserable and thinks to herself.

"I love you Sid, I really do but I don't wanna cause you pain and suffering! I want to love you but I just can't! I'm so sorry Sid! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Sid! I love you too! But I cannot risk you getting killed like my family"

Sid kept searching for Carrie until he found her, lying near an oak tree.

Sid walks up to her and kneels beside her.

"Carrie?" Sid said softly.

Carrie bolted her head around and sees Sid.

"Why are you here Sid?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie, I need to know, Why won't you love me like I do for you?" Sid asked.

"Do you really want to know why?" Carrie asked.

"Yes I do! Is it me? If it is I-" Sid started.

"No it's not you Sid, It's me!" Carrie sadly sighd.

"You? What do you mean?" Sid asked in confusion.

"I bring nothing but pain and suffering to those I care for" Carrie sadly replied

"That's not true Carrie! You didn't bring me pain! You gave love, bravery and happiness! True, my tail was burned and my arm attacked by a wolf but what can I say? I had worse and hey! It's like what Diego said, I can still get back up even after a whack in the head!" said Sid as he tries to cheer Carrie up.

"Sid...I don't want you to get hurt like my family" said Carrie as she turns away.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"Are you sure you really want to know what happened?" Carrie replied with another question.

"Yes!" Sid replied as Sid sits down near the oak tree with Carrie

"OK, here goes...that day you found me, I were picking berries for lunch for my family until Victor and his dreadful wolves came by andI don't know why but...they attack my family" Carrie started.

"Oh my god" Sid gasped.

"Anyway My family and I fled for my life but soon Victor attacked me and then my father came to save me from him but he was soon injured by that monstrous wolf. So my mother and my brother James rushed to my aid and dad told us to run" Carrie sadly continued.

"Oh dear...I'm sorry for your father" Sid apologised.

"I haven't finished yet Sid" Carrie replied.

"Oh...Sorry" Sid apologised again.

"It's OK...As we ran, my mother went back to help dad and she told my brother to take care of me. As we ran, He hid me in a small cave, telling me to wait here and hours later, I heard the wolves outside, saying that the three sloths...taste good...and that's when I knew my family was taken from me and that they were gone forever" Carrie finished as she then begins to sobs as she remembers the dreadful memory.

Sid feels so sorry for Carrie as he hugs her closely.

"I'm so sorry Carrie, I'm so sorry for what happened to you and your family" Sid comforts her.

"This was all my fault! I could have saved them but I was so scared and all I have ever done was listen to my family instead of taking the chance to savd them! And now they're gone because of me" Carrie sobbed as she rests her head on Sid's shoulder.

"No it wasn't! Carrie, Listen to me! Don't blame yourself for what happened to your family! Because you didn't cause this to happened! You did what you family wanted you to do because they love you!" Sid replied as he holds Carrie close.

"You...You mean that?" Carrie asked.

"I do Carrie! I really do! Your family wanted you to be safe and alive and you are now" Sid smiled at her

Carrie dries a bit of her tears and replies "Sid...When you told me that you love me, I believed you...it's just...I didn't want to hurt you...I didn't want you to suffer the same faith my family...that's why I left you earlier"

"Really? I thought it was because you didn't love me" said Sid being honestly.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I love you Sid, I really do! But I don't want to hurt you!" Carrie replied as she smiles at Sid.

"Carrie! I understand how you feel but there's nothing to be scared of anymore! You have me and you have the herd to help you! Let me be there for you! Give me a chance and I promise nothing bad will tear us apart" Sid warmly said to Carrie.

Carrie looks at Sid with hopeful eyes as she said "You promise"

"I promise" Sid replied.

Carrie gets up with Sid and holds his hands and said

"You're the most wonderful sloth I have ever met in my entire life! You were always there for me whenever I felt alone! I love you so much Sid"

"And you are the most beautifulness sloth I have ever met! You really changed my life! I will always love you Carrie and that's a promise" said Sid.

"Oh Sid! Thank you!" Carrie sobbed happily and soon they looked at each other for a moment then they leaned closer to each other and at long last, they kissed for the first time.

As they kissed, fireflies appeared and they glow with wonderful lights as Sid and Carrie parted their lips from each other.

They both looked at each other dreamily as Carrie giggles "What?"

"The way you kiss me, it's like eating a whole dandelion field!" said Sid and they both laughed then they saw the fireflies and were amazed by how they created the blue night sky wonderful.

It's like stars floating down to welcome the two lovers in this beautiful night, now that the storm has passed.

Sid bows to Carrie as she asks "What are you doing?"

"Care to dance my love?" Sid asked.

Carrie smiles and curtsy then said "It would be my pleasure"

Then Sid and Carrie hold each other close as they began dancing slowly together, they could hear gentle romantic music in their minds as the fireflies continue glowing and flying around the oak tree.

"Sid, this is the first time in a long time, I felt happy in a long time! I know I smile a lot and look happy during the two months but what can I say? I'm a good at acting" Carrie joked.

"No doubt about that Carreitta" Sid playfully teases Carrie but she was giggling this time.

"What? Not bothering you this time" Sid smirks at her playfully.

"No! I don't mind you calling me Carrietta anymore...Sidney" Carrie teases back as the two sloths burst into laughter for a moment then Sid looks at Carrie and said "I love you so much Carrie"

"I love you too Sid...so very much" said Carrie as she rests her head on Sid's chest while they continued dancing slowly.

As Sid and Carrie stand near the Tree of Wonders, Carrie holds Sid close to her as she softly said.

"Stay with me"

Sid then hugs her back as he replies

"I'll always be with you Carrie"

As the night goes by, they knew something.

They are now together and nothing will ever tear their love apart. Not even Victor can destroy their love

For the rest of that night, there was no more fear.

No more pain...No more sorrow.

There was only love

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	30. The News and The Plan

**Chapter 29: The News and The Plan**

* * *

An hour has passed since Sid and Carrie were at the Tree of Wonders as the herd was waiting and wondering where the sloths are.

"Uncle Sid and Aunt Carrie are out there for quite a while, I hope they're OK" Peaches said in concern as she stays with her mother.

"I'm sure they'll be fine sweetheart" said Ellie as she calms her daughter down.

"Crash! Eddie! Get inside this instant!" Manny angrily calls out.

Crash and Eddie were outside the storm, playing mud ball fights.

"Oh come on Manny, We'll be fine!" Crash chuckled.

"Yeah, a little rain can't hurt us" said Eddie then they heard a huge thunderclap as lightning flashes.

"But I think storms can!" Eddie panicked and the twins run to their sister and got on her back.

Diego and Shira were lying down, watching the storm, when they saw Sid and Carrie running back in the hideout.

"Guys, We were wondering where you two were" said Shira.

"Well you might wanna come with us guys" said Sid.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"You'll find out soon" Carrie winked.

Soon Sid and Carrie gathers the hyraxes and the herd around to them.

"So what's wrong Sid?" Louis asked.

"What's the matter Carrie?" Peaches asked.

"Guys! We got something to tell you all, Sid told me that he loves me and after he told me, I felt scared at first but I decided to love Sid and now we're decided to be together" said Carrie as she and Sid hold hands.

The herd smiles and cheers for the couple.

"Awww ain't that sweet" Granny replied as she hugs the pink sloth.

"Congratulations you two" Ellie replied.

Manny then replies "Well if you and Sid are together then I'm very happy for you two"

"Yes! We're so happy for you both" Ellie agreed along with the others.

"Thanks guys" said Carrie.

"Carrie, Is it true Victor destroyed your family?" Diego asked.

"Yes it's true! I also used to believe that I bring nothing but pain to the people I loved even since Victor killed my family, But after meeting you guys especially Sid, I felt more happier than ever" Carrie replied.

"Carrie, it's not your fault for what happened to your family, OK? And if something is concerning you, let us know and we'll help you" Ellie assured Carrie.

"Thanks Ellie but I already believed that it wasn't my fault after Sid reassured me and shows me that I'm not alone, without him, I would never be able to go on without him" said Carrie as she then kisses Sid.

"Carrie..." Manny started.

"...Yes..." Carrie replied as she looks away from the mammoth.

"I know what I did was so wrong and I know I was a jerk back there...But I want to say, I'm so very sorry...Can you ever forgive me?" Manny apologised once more.

Carrie looks at Sid as the yellow sloth nods then she looks at Manny and said

"I forgive you...if you promise to never EVER do that again and treat me like I'm part of the family" Carrie replied.

Manny smiles at Carrie and said "I promise Carrie, Like I promised Sid"

Carrie smiles at Manny and hugs him as she replies

"I forgive you"

Manny happily hugs Carrie with his trunk as he said

"Welcome to the family Carrie"

Everyone cheered as Manny puts Carrie down and Sid goes to his lover and kisses her.

Meanwhile at Forbidden Rock, Victor was on his throne as he glares at the other wolves.

"My fellow wolves, The time has come to dispose that freakish herd once and for all" Victor bellowed.

"So what's your plan master?" Carlotta asked with an evil smile on her face.

"It's simple, Tomorrow morning, We wipe that herd including that pink brat Carrie out from the light of day!" Victor evilly laughs as the wolfs howled in triumph.

"B-But what about the customer master?" Toby asked.

Victor evilly grins at Toby and said

"I'll just tell him that we tried but she fall to her death, That idiot always believes everything to what I say"

"Understand sir" Toby nodded.

"Good...Now! Rest my wolves for tomorrow, We attack with full power!" Victor bellowed as he howls his spine tingly howl as the others wolves joined in.

"Soon Carrie...You and your little yellow friend will be mine to destroy" Victor evilly thought to himself.

* * *

**Carrie has forgave Manny as he welcomes her to the family**

**But soon they must face Victor and his army of wolves and defeat them!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	31. The Herd VS Victor's Wolves

**Chapter 30: The Herd VS Victor's Wolves**

* * *

The next morning, the herd was outside near the hideout as Sid and Carrie were gathering berries for their breakfast.

Soon after breakfast, Sid and Carrie were happily watching the herd having friendly conversations with each other.

"I'm so glad I met you Sid" said Carrie.

"Me too sweetie" Sid replied as he kisses his new girlfriend.

On the other side, Victor and his wolves are watching the herd.

"Now remember my minions...Destroy the sloths first, Pay no attention to others members UNTIL the sloths are dead" Victor growled.

"Yes sir" the other wolves replied except for Toby who was watching the herd worryingly.

Victor and the wolves walks up to Sid and Carrie as Victor laughs evilly and the two sloths turned and gasped in horror.

"Hello my sloths" Victor evilly chuckled

The two sloths look terrified as the herd suddenly sees Victor and his wolves with the sloths.

"Oh No! It's Victor again" Peaches exclaimed.

"Manny, What are we gonna do?" Ellie asked worryingly.

"We gotta stop him" said Manny as the herd went to the sloths.

"Well, well! Look what we have here, the two sloths and their so called 'herd'" Victor chuckled evilly.

"W-well, Who a-are those...um...friends...no wait, Family?" Sid stutters as he tries to stand up for Carrie, the herd and himself.

"For your information sloth, those wolves are my warriors" Victor snarled at him.

"What do you want?" Carrie angrily replied.

"I told you that I will finish you two off before and I will, Just like those other three sloths I finish off a year ago" Victor hissed.

"You're a monster! How could you killed my family?!" Carrie cried.

"Y-you leave her alone" Sid stuttered as he bravely stands up to Victor.

"What did you say to me sloth?" Victor growls at Sid.

"I-I said, L-leave her a-alone" Sid stutter as Victor got closer to Sid.

"And If I don't?" Victor hissed.

Sid looks at Victor who was growling at Sid until Sid foolishly slaps Victor at the face which made Carrie and the herd jumped but unfortunately it didn't hurt Victor at all.

Victor slowly looks back at Sid and growls "Big mistake" and he whacks Sid in the face, sending down to the ground in pain.

"Take that stupid sloth" Carlotta evilly laughed.

"Sid! Are you OK?" Carrie cried as she and Shira rushes to Sid and helps him up.

"If I were you, I worried about myself" Victor snarls at Carrie.

"Y-you didn't get us b-before and y-you won't get us again" Sid stutters as he looks at Victor with anger.

"We'll see about that!" Carlotta hissed.

"WOLVES! KILL THE SLOTHS!" Victor roared

"Run!" Manny screamed and the herd ran for their lives while Victor and his wolves chases them.

As the herd was running for their lives, Diego cried

"I got an idea but pay attention guys"

Soon after a moment, they split up in groups as half of the wolves follow each of the group.

"What are you fools doing?! Go after the sloths!" Carlotta cried as she, Marcus and Victor follows Sid and Carrie.

Sid and Carrie fled into the wood again but the wolves was still chasing after them and soon Victor pounds on Sid and begins to suffocate him by pressing his paw hard on Sid's throat.

"No! Leave him alone!" Carrie screamed as she grabs Victor's ears and pulls them back, causing Victor to howl in pain as he struggles to get Carrie off and soon Victor shook Carrie off him.

The wolves was ready to finish off the two sloths when they heard a booming voice saying "Surprise!"

Manny appeared in front of the two sloths and whacked some of the wolves away with his trunk and defeats them.

"Manny!" Sid cheered.

"Go Manny!" Carrie also cheered.

"Get going! Now!" said Manny as he turns to face the sloths.

"Alright, let's go Carrie!" Sid said as he leads Carrie away from Victor and the wolves.

"Thank you Manny" Carrie thanked.

"No problem" said Manny as he winked at the two then turns to face Victor angrily as Carrie and Sid starts running again.

"Hold your positions...I'll take care of the mammoth" Victor growled as he gets up and stands there, growling at Manny.

"So we meet again, fat mammoth!" Victor snarled.

"I'm not fat" Manny sternly snapped at Victor.

"Oh really?" Victor chuckles evilly.

"What do you mean by that?" Manny snapped.

"If you're not fat, See if you can stop us! TEAM! SPLIT!" Victor shouts and soon he and the other wolves bolted around Manny and begins chasing Sid and Carrie again.

"No!" Manny exclaimed as he rushes after them.

Sid and Carrie were running again as they saw Victor and the others chasing them.

As the wolves chased Carrie and Sid, Diego and Shira lunges in front of the wolves.

"Guys" Sid cried.

"Finished them" Victor ordered.

"You ready Shira?" Diego asked.

"I was born ready" Shira deviously chuckled and they lunged at the wolves.

Soon they fought the wolves and quickly defeat them

"Why do you even bother saving them?" Victor growls.

"Because they're my friends and I won't let you hurt them" Diego growls back.

"We'll see saber, we'll see...Marcus! Carlotta! Finish them off" Victor snarls.

"With pleasure master" Marcus replied.

Diego and Marcus paced around each other until they begin fighting. Shira and Carlotta were pacing around as well as Carlotta evilly giggled

"You think you can stop me?"

"I don't think mutt! I know" Shira hissed.

The two females started to fight, however Carlotta was strong as she quickly defeats Shira and knocks her out.

"SHIRA!" Diego exclaimed until Marcus attacks Diego only to be pinned down by the sabre.

"Ta-ta" Carlotta evilly giggled as she and Victor chases Sid and Carrie again

Manny was still catching up when he heard Diego yelling in agony.

"Diego!" Manny exclaimed.

Back at the fight, Marcus was on the ground, biting Diego's paw and soon he pins Diego to the ground.

"Say goodnight kitty cat" Marcus evilly laughed.

Suddenly he was hit on the head hard by a stone as Toby appears and knocks out his brother.

"T-Toby?" Diego said as he gets up.

"Hey Diego" Toby replied.

"Thank you...for saving me" Diego thanked.

"No worries...I gotta get going" said Toby.

"Toby, wait!" Diego stopped the wolf.

"What is it?" Toby asked.

"Toby...You helped us a lot...Why do you wanna keep being Victor's slave?" Diego asked.

"I have no choice, If I leave, He'll destroy me...I'm just...I can't fight Diego...I can't abandon my brother...even though he's a jerk...I know deep inside, he loves me, I just know he does" Toby replied.

"Well it seems to me your pack hates you...Toby...Come live with us" Diego offered.

"Wh...What?" Toby gasped.

"Come away with me...Be part of this herd, You deserve it after everything you done for us...Come on Toby, I want to take care of you, Come with me" Diego smiles at the wolf.

"W...Why are you doing this?" Toby asked as he was surprised.

"I'll be honest...You were like me when I was your age...I don't want you to spend the rest of your life with that monster" Diego replied.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Because you're a good mammal and you deserve better like you think with Sid and Carrie" said Diego.

Toby looks at Diego as the sabre reaches his paw out and said

"What do you say Toby? Come with me, Stay with a herd who cares"

Toby was honoured that he was offered to stay with a family and start a new life, But he was so afraid that Victor would hunt him and the herd down and he was also afraid of the herd turning him away because of him being in Victor's pack.

Still he likes to join a family who loves and cares for each other, just like he does with Sid and Carrie.

He was about to take Diego's paw when suddenly he heard Manny calling his name in the distant.

"I'm so sorry...I can't" Toby refused.

"Yes you can! Don't be afraid" Diego encouraged.

"I...I'm so sorry Diego...but I don't deserve to be your herd" Toby whimpers as he was on the verge of tears and runs off.

"TOBY!" Diego exclaimed but it was too late, Toby ran away as Diego sadly watches him go.

Soon Shira wakes up as the orange sabre sees his wife waking up.

"Shira! You OK?" Diego asked as he helps Shira up.

"I'm OK" Shira replied as she gently gets up.

Soon Manny appears and sees Shira and Diego

"Diego! Shira! Are you two OK?" Manny asked

"Yeah but Manny, That wolf is still after Sid and Carrie" Shira replied.

"Well let's move it already! I just hope Sid and Carrie run into Granny, Crash and Eddie" said Manny as the two mammals ran after Victor and his wolves.

* * *

**Poor Toby, Could have chose to stay in the herd and Diego but his fears stop him :(**

**Will Sid and Carrie defeat Victor?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	32. Sid VS Victor

**Chapter 31: Sid VS Victor**

* * *

Sid and Carrie continues running, trying to find their way out of the woods and to escaped Victor and his wolves when they stopped as they heard someone calling Sid's name coming from a few small holes in the dirty ground where they're standing.

"Umm...Sid...What was that?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know" said Sid so he leans forward to one of the holes and whispered "Who's there?"

Suddenly Crash pops out from one of the holes then Eddie pops out from another.

"It's you two! What are you doing down there?" Carrie asked.

"Don't worry Miss Carrie, it's all part of the plan" said Eddie.

"Head further down north and you'll meet Ellie, Peaches and wiener there" said Crash as he points his finger at the north direction.

"Wiener?" Carrie asked Sid.

"He meant Louis" Sid replied.

"Oh! OK, Be careful you two" said Carrie.

"Ah don't ya two worry now, I'll handle those mutts with me own walking stick" said Granny as she walks up to the twins.

"Granny, Are you sure? It's gonna-" Sid started.

"Just get out of here before I grounded ya for a year Sidney" Granny crankly replied.

"Sure, We'll go" Sid nervously nodded.

"Just be careful" Carrie replied and with that, Sid and Carrie runs up north to meet up with the others.

Victor and Carlotta reaches to where Crash and Eddie are as they stood there, looking like super heroes with two spit ball shooters while Granny was looking at the wolves grumply.

"Don't tell me you two rats are in the group as well?" Carlotta scoffed.

"Actually we're possums and yes, we're here to stop you" said Crash as the possums each posed a karate move.

Carlotta just laughed "How? By bored us to death?"

"No, we got something different in mind" said Eddie.

"C'mere mutt, I'll whoop ya butt so hard, ya great grandchildren butts will be so sore" Granny furiously yells as she starts whacking Carlotta with her walking stick.

"OW! OW! STOP IT! OW! OW" Carlotta cried in pain.

Then the twins quickly got up to a tree and use their tails to go upside down and they began to attack Victor with rocks as spit balls.

"Ow! Why you little- Ow!" Victor shouted in pain then he saw Carrie and Sid running away.

"Carlotta! Let's move!" Victor roared and with that, the wolves got away from Granny and the twins.

"Well that didn't go well" said Crash.

"Oh you think (!)" Eddie sarcastically replied as they climb down the tree.

"You say this would work" Crash argued.

"No, you said it would work!" Eddie argued back.

"Ah, Shut up ya sissies! This is both ya fault" Granny snapped as he hits the twins with her walking stick.

Manny, Diego and Shira caught up with them.

"What are you guys doing? Did Sid and Carrie meet up with you all?" Manny asked.

"Umm...Yeah" Crash nervously replied.

"What? Then where's Victor?" Diego snapped.

"Well, we try spitting rocks on him...but it didn't work" Eddie chuckles nervously.

"So the wolf is still after Sid and Carrie" said Crash.

"What about you Granny? What did you do?" Shira asked.

"Ah! I whoop that crazy haired lady's butt down to the ground" Granny cranks up laughing.

"Guys! Let's waste no time, we got to stop Victor or we'll be too late" said Manny and they all went off to the north.

Meanwhile, Sid and Carrie are out of the woods and soon discovers that they're near one of the edges of a giant trench that has a big hole in the middle of the ground.

"What is this place?" Carrie asked.

"The Trench of No Return" Sid replied.

"The Trench of No Return?" Carrie asked in confusion.

"Yep! I think that hole leads to a cave where there's no way out" Sid replied.

Just then Victor and Carlotta appeared from the other side of the edge of the trench.

"Why won't you two just give up?" Sid moaned as he was getting rather annoyed that Victor and Carlotta keeps coming back.

"Don't worry, It'll be all over soon for you and your little friend, sloth" Victor growls at Sid.

Just then Peaches, Louis and Ellie appeared from behind Victor and Carlotta.

"Hey you bad old wolves!" Peaches calls out.

"Here's something for you two evil monsters" Louis snapped.

"OK Peaches! Now!" exclaimed Ellie.

Then together they throw coconuts at Victor and Carlotta but unfortunately they both jumped over the giant trench and got to where Sid and Carrie are.

"Oh no! We missed!" Peaches exclaimed.

"This is not good" Louis cried.

"Sid! Carrie! Watch out!" Ellie cries out as the herd appears from up top to where Ellie and Peaches are.

"Why are you doing this Victor?" Carrie cried.

"Because my dear, You and your friend have caused enough trouble for me...Now you must pay!" Victor smirks evilly.

"Yeah, We're gonna rip you both to shreds!" Carlotta giggled deviously.

"I-I won't l-let you hurt Carrie again! I won't allow it!" Sid exclaimed as he felt scared but at the same time, angry at the wolves.

"Ha! We'll see about that sloth!" Victor snapped.

"Sid! Get out of here!" Carrie cried.

"What?" Sid exclaimed

"Save yourself!" Carrie cried.

"No Carrie, I won't leave you!" Sid refused.

"Enough! It all ends now!" Victor shouted as he lunges at Sid.

"Sid!" The herd screamed in horror.

"Sid!" Carrie screamed and she stops Victor from attacking Sid by pushing her him out of the way.

Victor then slashing Carrie as she screams in agony and falls down to the ground.

"Carrie! Nooooooooooooo!" Sid screamed as he grabs a stick and hits Victor away from her.

Soon Sid cradles Carrie as she was flinching in pain.

"Carrie...Carrie are you OK?" Sid asked in concern.

"Yeah...Argh...I...I'll be fine" Carrie groans in pain.

"I'm so sorry...I swore I would protect you and looked after you" Sid apologised.

"And you have...more than you think you know" Carrie smiles at Sid.

"I...I can't fight Victor...I'm not strong enough to beat him" Sid sadly replied.

"Listen to me Sid...What's inside here... Love and Courage is stronger than anything in the world as long as you believe in it" Carrie replied as she places her paw on Sid's chest.

"I love you so much Carrie" said Sid.

"I love you too Sid" Carrie replied.

"How touching (!) " Carlotta scoffed.

"You stupid sloth, If you would just surrendered Carrie to me, You would have been spared...But now you really grind my core of my madness and hated...So I'm gonna kill Carrie...slowly and painfully...while you watch her, breath her last worthless breath" Victor growled.

Sid's anger and hated for Victor has finally reached its peak, like a bottled up bottle that cannot handle any more pressure and was about to explode.

Soon he furiously looks at Victor as he grabs two stones as Carlotta just laughs and mockingly said

"Ooooh (!) The little sloth is mad at us master"

"You really think you can beat us with those stones, sloth?" Victor evilly chuckled.

"One thing you should about me Victor" Sid angrily replied.

"And what's that?" Victor growled.

"I guess Sid can hold a grudge after all" Manny said to the others.

"NEVER mess with Sid...LORD OF THE FLAME!" Sid exclaimed as he scraps the stones together and soon the sparks hits the big stick and it was soon on fire as Sid picks the stick.

"W-What the?!" Carlotta exclaimed in alarmed.

"No...It's can't be" Victor growled.

"That's right...I am Sid! Lord of the Flame AKA The Fire King" Sid proudly said.

"The rumours were true master, There is a fire king and he's the one" Carlotta cried in fear.

"I'll give you both one warning, Leave now and never come near my family ever again or else it will be a thousand years bad juju for hurting Fire King's family" Sid warned.

Carlotta nervously giggles and squeaks out "OK"

She soon bolts off panicking as Victor roars

"COME BACK HERE CARLOTTA! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"SCREW YOU VICTOR! I'M OUTTA HERE" Carlotta screams in fear.

"Coward!" Victor growled as he faces Sid but was stepping away from the fire.

"Put the fire down" Victor growled.

"So this is your fear isn't it Victor...You're scared of fire" Sid smirked at him.

"S-Shut up!" Victor growls as he knew that he was caught.

"So...you think you can beat the lord of the flame Victor...Hmm?" Sid teases as Carrie giggles.

"STOP MOCKING ME SLOTH! YOU WILL DIE AT THE PAWS OF MY CLAWS!" Victor roared.

Soon he charges at Sid who then accidently sets Victor's right ear on fire.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGH!" Victor screamed in pain as the fire on his right ear was burning the flesh off.

"Whoa!" Both Manny and Diego gasped in alarmed.

"Dang!" The twins replied in shocked.

"I...It was an accident Carrie, I tried to defend myself" Sid explained.

"I know!" Carrie nodded.

Soon they saw Victor screaming loudly as he adds snow on his right ear, causing the fire to go out.

Soon he removes the snow from his ear as the herd gasped in shocked.

"Whoa! Sid burned half of Victor's right ear off" said Louis.

"My goodness" Peaches replied.

Victor softly felt that half of his right ear was burnt off as he gasped in shocked as well.

"My...my ear...my precious ear" Victor gasped.

"Which is why you should never mess with the Fire King, Victor" Carrie snapped at Victor.

Victor furiously growls loudly as Carrie and Sid and roars "I'll kill you both!"

He lunges at Carrie but Sid knock him over with fire stick as Victor whacks the stick away from Sid.

"Now you are doomed sloth!" Victor screamed.

"I don't think so Victor!" Sid snapped back.

Sid then grabs Victor's ears and as the two mammals struggle for a moment.

"I'll get my revenge sloth, If it's the last thing I'll do" Victor roared.

"Not this time Victor! This time! It's your turn to pay for what you done" Sid snapped

Sid then pushes Victor over the edge but only to fall down too when Victor grabs Sid and together, they both went over the edge of the cliff and fall down into the giant trench.

Sid landed on the ground and Victor falls into the hole, screaming as he falls down and down until there was nothing but silent.

Victor is gone...The pack is destroyed...And the battle has ended

"It's over...We did it...Oh my god! Sid!" Carrie gasped.

Then she and the herd look down below to see Sid on the ground, motionless.

"Sid! No!" Carrie cried as she rushes to Sid and the herd follows her.

When they got inside the giant trench, Carrie rushes to Sid and kneels down beside him and cradles him in her arms as the herd watches and was getting worried as they hope that Sid is OK

* * *

**Victor and his wolves have finally been defeated**!

**But will Sid be OK?**

**What happens next**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	33. Love Lives Forever

**Chapter 32: Love Lives Forever**

* * *

"Sid?" Carrie said as she gently shakes Sid who was motionless in her arms and his eyes was close.

"Sid? Wake up, Please wake up" Carrie begged as she tries again to wake Sid up but Sid didn't wake up.

"Mum, Is Uncle Sid gonna be OK?" Peaches asked in concern.

"I...I don't know sweetheart" Ellie replied as she and the herd hopes that Sid is OK.

"Sid, please wake up! Sid please!" Carrie begs one more time but Sid wasn't waking up.

Carrie looks at Sid for a moment then to the herd and then back to Sid as she begins to cry.

"No...No...No! You can't die! You just can't! Please Sid! Don't die!" Carrie cried as she buries her face into Sid's chest in tears.

The herd was so devastated that Manny and Louis was in tears as he watches a heartbroken Carrie cradling Sid. Diego and Shira closes his eyes as tears flow down through his face. Ellie and Peaches were holding each other crying and Crash and Eddie were doing the same thing only Granny was tearfully holding them.

"Please don't leave me Sid! You're my everything! You're the reason I'm still here and the one I'll always love...Sid, please! Don't leave me behind...I love you" Carrie cried as she tearfully holds Sid close to her

Just when all hope seems lost, Carrie heard a soft voice saying "I love you too Carrie"

Carrie looks at Sid to see that Sid is alive and then he softly said  
"I will never leave you Carrie! I promised you that"

"Sid!" Carrie cheered gleefully and hugs Sid tight as the herd saw Sid getting up and they all cheered happily to see Sid alive and well.

"Uncle Sid!" Peaches cried happily as she and Louie rushes up to Sid and hugs him.

Crash and Eddie went to Sid and high fived him as Sid high fived them back.

"Sidney!" Granny cried as she hugs Sid tightly.

"Granny!" Sid cheered as he hugs Granny back.

Then Diego walks up to him and pats him on the back as Sid did the same thing with Diego.

"Thank god you're OK" Shira sighed in relief as she hugs Sid.

"You too Shira" Sid replied.

Ellie and Manny walks up to Sid and Ellie hugs Sid then Manny goes up to Sid and hugs him for a bit then Sid returns the hugs to Ellie and Manny.

"I thought I lost you for sure Sid" Carrie sighed in relief as she kisses Sid on the forehead.

"Don't worry Carrie, You'll never lose me Carrie, I love you and I will always be there for you" Sid replied as he hugs Carrie.

"Are you two alright?" Manny asked.

"Yeah we are now" Carrie replied.

"Are you guys OK?" Sid asked.

"Yes Sid, We're OK" Louis nodded.

"We're just so glad you two are OK as well" said Ellie.

"The important thing is that it's over, Victor is gone forever" said Peaches.

"Yeah, You did well Sid" Diego smiles at the sloth.

"Really?" Sid asked.

"Yes Sid, you were so brave fighting Victor like that, We're so proud of you buddy" Manny smiles at the sloth as well.

"Indeed we are, You were very brave Sid" Carrie warmly said as she hugs her boyfriend.

"Thanks guys" Sid thanked.

"Well, We best be getting back home" said Manny.

"Yeah, Let's go home" Sid agreed and soon the herd started their way back home as Sid and Carrie, still holding each other's hands, walks back home with them.

Five months have passed since Carrie and Sid got together then one night, during a clear night sky with a full moon glowing bright, Sid and Carrie were back at the Tree of Wonders as the two sloths lie next to each other and watched the night sky.

"Isn't this wonderful Carrie?" Sid asked.

"That we're back to the place, where we first kissed?" Carrie replied with another question.

"Yeah, That" Sid nodded.

"Yes it is wonderful Sid, I still remember the day we first met! Do you remember that day Sid?" Carrie asked.

"Are you kidding me? How can I not?" Sid replied as he leans forward to kiss Carrie.

When they broke away from the kiss, Carrie nuzzles herself in Sid's chest and softly said "I'm so glad I met you Sid"

"I'm so glad I met you as well Carrie" Sid whispered in Carrie's ear.

The two sloths watched as the fireflies fly around the oak tree, causing their magnificent lights around the scenario.

"Carrie, how long has it since we known each other?" Sid asked.

"Nearly a year from now and you know what, those months with you Sid, has been the best start of my new life" said Carrie.

"It may get better" said Sid.

Carrie looks up at Sid confusingly and asked "What do you mean?"

"Can you stand up sweetie?" Sid asked.

"Um...OK" Carrie nodded.

As Carrie got up to her feet, Sid kneels down and takes Carrie's hand.

"Carrie, I love you so much! You mean everything to me and you are what I want to be with for the rest of my life, I love you more than the whole Ice Age itself...So Carrie... Will you do the honour of being my wife?" Sid proposed.

Carrie gasps as she looks at Sid for a moment then she starts to sob tears of joy.

"Oh Sid!" Carrie cried happily and she hugs Sid.

Sid and Carrie then looked into each other's eyes as they were on their knees, close to each other as Sid wraps his arms around Carrie's waist and Carrie wraps her arms around Sid's shoulders.

"So...What do you say Carrie, will you be my wife?" Sid asked as he smiles at Carrie lovingly.

"Yes, Yes I will Sid!" Carrie happily replied as she smiles back at Sid and soon they lean closer once more and kissed.

As they kissed, Carrie knew that her nightmares are over, thanks to Sid and her new family. Soon they part from their kiss, Carrie said softly to Sid "I love you so much Sid"

"I love you too Carrie, so very much" Sid said lovingly to Carrie as he gently pulls her into another kiss.

Both Sid and Carrie knew that a new life for them has just begun now that they are now mates and both Carrie and Sid knew one thing for sure.

Their love will live forever.

* * *

**It's Not Over Yet!**

**Stay tune for the epilogue! ;)**


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Meanwhile in a far off cave near Forbidden Rock, Marcus was walking by with Toby who was tied to a line leash.

Soon they enter the small cave as Marcus puts the rope around a big boulder as he growls at the sad wolf.

"This should keep you out of trouble...You are never to see that sabre ever again"

"All I wanted was for Carrie to have a good life...That's all" Toby sobbed.

"You're such a fool...Now because of you, Victor is dead...Now I must talk to the customer...alone" Marcus growled.

"I could have stayed" Toby sobbed.

"What?" Marcus furiously asked.

"The sabre offered me to stay with the herd but I refused" Toby sadly replied.

Marcus glares at Toby as he softly said

"I see...Why didn't you if you hated this pack?"

"Because of you...I stayed because I love you Marcus...You're my big brother...I just hoped you loved me still as a little brother to you" Toby admitted.

Marcus just growls and hits Toby in the face as he snaps

"You're so stupid! I don't love you! I hate you! You're nothing but a worthless piece of dirt...You make me sick to the core"

And with that, he left the poor wolf all alone.

Toby then lies on the ground and cries as he realises that his brother did not loved him at all.

Now he wishes to be with Diego and the herd so bad...but his fears of the herd against him is hard to do it.

Toby felt so alone and so helpless.

Meanwhile Marcus was walking deep into the woods as he spots the mysterious customer.

"So...Victor is dead hmm?" The mysterious customer growled.

"Yes" Marcus replied.

"Yet you lot tried to kill her" The customer snapped.

"That wasn't my idea and besides you didn't keep your part of the deal" Marcus growled.

"Well you and your little brat still work for me and you WILL obey my commands! Is that clear?!" The customer shouted!

Marcus glares at the customer and growls "Of course...Leo"

Soon the customer known as Leo appears out of the darkness as Marcus can see that Leo was red muscular sloth.

"So Carrie thinks this is all over and everything is OK once more...Well...not for long" Leo laughed evilly.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"All in good time Marcus...All in good time" Leo sneered.

Soon the two mammals went in their own ways as they both walked into the darkness of the forest.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first remake, Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**The 2nd remake is coming soon!**

**Stick around!**

**Until then this is AG Wicked saying "See you later follow readers"**


End file.
